Hidden Prophecies
by Dragon Fire the Hedgehog
Summary: Just a review of a story with spades.


**Hey guys, I'm reviewing another Warriors troll-fic, this one is called Hidden Prophecies. It's not as bad, grammar and spelling wise, as Starkits Prophecy. But it's just as bad. Look at the cats names for the love of the Enkindlers! Look at the clan names!**

**Bold is Spades**

**Bold, underline is me, Dragon.**

**This is a commentary of a commentary, IN ONE CHAPTER XD. Yes I have permission from Spades to use this. How? GO ASK HER YOURSELF LAZY! XD LETS START!**

ALLEGIANECES:

SAPPHIRECLAN:

Leader: Vanillastar, a cream-colored tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Sparklefur, a jet black she-cat with violet eyes

**Yeah, I can see why she was named Sparklekit.**

Medicine Cat: Startalon, a long-haired gray tom

**Seriously?**

**I don't get it.**

(apprentice: Tranquilpaw)

Warriors:

Talonclaw, a dark tabby tom with gray eyes and long, sharp claws

Sunsetshine, a ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**NO! Never will I do this again. THE NAMES ARE SHIT!**

Mockingbirdheart, a stormy gray tom (apprentice: Moonpaw)

Cursedheart, a black and white she-cat with green eyes

**What a beautiful and joyful name**

**So wonderful.**

Thunderingbreeze, a broad-shouldered dark tabby tom

Webstream, a gray tabby

(apprentice: Screepaw)

Braveheart, a flame-colored tom with green eyes

**How much you want to bet he's a coward?**

Gazingflight, a silver she-cat

Beetlescar, a long-furred gray tom

**I got a scar from a beetle! Aren't I cool?**

Shadowseeker, a black tom

Glasswater, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes

(apprentice: Lilypaw)

Apprentices:

Screepaw, a blue-gray tom with one black paw

**Scree? What's a Scree?**

Moonpaw, a beautiful white she-cat with a black crescent moon on her forehead and glistening violet eyes

**Obvious Mary Sue.**

**Because she has the longest description.**

Tranquilpaw, a black and white she-cat

Lilypaw, an orange tom with blue eyes

**What a manly name!**

Queens:

Goldenmask, a beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryheart, a black she-cat with blue eyes

**MY HEART IS A MYSTERY!**

Elders:

Oddpelt, a calico tom-cat with one eye

**Yet it's his **_**pelt **_**that's odd?**

Polarsong, an old gray she-cat with gray eyes

RUBYCLAN:

Leader: Rainbowstar, a black tom with red paws

**Another manly name!**

Deputy: Ambercrystal, an auburn she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

**Yeah, that sounds like a legit name you could find in the books.**

(apprentice: Sorrowpaw)

Medicine Cat: Almondfeather, a brown tabby she-cat

**I HATE almonds.**

Warriors:

Mallowbelly, a spotted tabby tom with blue eyes

Toadbrook, black tom

(apprentice: Ghostpaw)

Dewflight, a white she-cat with ginger flecks

Eagletooth, a white tom with sharp teeth

**Eagles don't have teeth, silly writer.**

Rockwatcher, a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

**What a boring job. I would hate to have to watch rocks for a living.**

(apprentice: Fallenpaw)

Sneezenose, a tawny-colored she-cat

**I think Sneezepelt would have been a better name. That's just me though.**

Bubbledusk, a cute black-and-white tom

**So many manly names! I'm drowning in this manliness! Too much testosterone!**

Apprentices:

Ghostpaw, a ghastly-looking white she-cat

**ITS DANNY!**

Fallenpaw, a gray tabby tom

Sorrowpaw, an orange tabby she-cat

**That name is not sad at all!**

Queens:

Reflectionsoul, a tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**She is a walking mirror. Looking into her eyes is looking into your own soul.**

Elders:

Treefoot, a lively old tom with blue eyes

Lilacflower, a brown she-cat with lilac-colored eyes

Cornerstone, a gray and white tom

EMERALDCLAN:

Leader: Dragonstar, a strong black tom with green eyes

**Dragons are awesome.**

**IT'S ME!**

Deputy: Icybreath, a prickly gray tom

**Someone had too many Icebreakers.**

Medicine Cat: Blazingfox, a long-haired red tom

**Look out! That fox is on **_**fire!**_

**This fox is on **_**FIRE!**_

Warriors:

Bleedinglove, a smoky gray tabby with red eyes.

**...just really? Okay who wrote this? A five year old? Who names a cat Bleedin Glove?**

**I think it's Bleeding Love.**

Cleargaze, a white she-cat (apprentice: Ivorypaw)

Icefrost, a gray flecked tom

Startwinkle, a black and white she-cat

**No! Please don't be Stargleam reincarnated!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh wait. I haven't reviewed that yet. OH WAIT NOOO! I TOLD YOU ALL MY SECRETS! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(apprentice: Freezingpaw)

Mangledsoul, a white tom with black ears

***Cries in a corner***

Mournfulphantom, a long-haired red tabby she-cat

**These names are just ridiculous!**

(apprentice: Serpentpaw)

Crimsonrose, a stunning white cat with orange tabby patches

**She is stunning, you hear?**

**I IS STUNNED!**

Shiverhoot, a gray and white tom

**Part owl. A very cold owl.**

Apprentices:

Ivorypaw, an ivory colored she-cat with blue eyes

Serpentpaw, a ginger tom

Freezingpaw, a brown tabby she-cat

**Man Freezingpaw, go ask Bleedinglove for some gloves!**

**It's bleeding **_**LOVE!**_

Queens:

Snowinfero, a gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat

**No! Contradictions!**

**THE HORROR!**

Elders:

Attackstrike, a one-eyed old calico tom

**Attack! Strike!**

**Charge!**

Tornadozephyr, a black and white tom

**What kind of name is that?**

**Zephyr is a Chinese symbol or something like that. **

DIAMONDCLAN:

Leader: Nebulastar, a calico tom with blue eyes

**I don't think cats know what a nebula is.**

**Nebulas are stars that have blown up, so yeah.**

Deputy: Snowflake, a puffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Well that loner rose through the ranks very quickly.**

Medicine Cat: Troubletail, a long-haired gray she-cat

**Your tail has been busted! Go in time out now!**

(apprentice: Gaypaw)

Warriors:

Hammerclaw, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Tigerstar is here?**

**He'll kill Moonpaw! We're saved!**

(apprentice: Onyxpaw)

Shiningpower, a small ginger tabby she-cat

Phoenixwhisker, a fire-colored tom with green eyes

Ruinedspirit, a silver she-cat

**Sheesh, what a nice mother to name their kit Ruinedkit, and what a nice clan to put spirit for the warrior name.**

(apprentice: Dancerpaw)

Terrorglare, a white and black tom

**Terrorkit? Are the moms here messed up?**

Witheringbones, a brown she-cat with blue eyes

**What a non-ominous name. She has got to drink a lot of milk to keep her name from coming true.**

(apprentice: Angelpaw)

Neonflash, a white she-cat

**NEEEOOON!**

Apprentices:

Dancerpaw, a brown spotted she-cat

***Starts dancing***

**Whooping kitty style!**

Onyxpaw, a black tom

**A wild Onyxpaw appeared!**

**MASTER BALL!**

Angelpaw, a white she-cat with a black muzzle

Gaypaw, a dusky brown tom with green eyes

**The moms here are fucking messed up! But Gaypaw is the funniest and least cruel**

Queens:

Dazzlemoon, a spotted gray tabby she-cat

Sugarplumspirit, a brown tabby she-cat

**Beware! I am the sugarplum spirit! Fairy queen!**

**BEWARE!**

Berrysonnet, a dappled golden she-cat

**Poetry in cat form!**

Elders:

Windwalker, a brown-and-white tom

**Who gives a shit if Jesus could walk on water! I can walk on wind!**

**I give a shit!**

The wind was blowing loudly! The cats of EmeraldClan were huddled together to keep warm, but most of them still felt the chill! It was as cold as icy snow on frozen ground in the middle of Leafbare. Trudging through the snow to get into the camp was a beautiful young white she-cat, her eyes clouded with sadness, and her heart was pounding in her chest as she stumbled and fell onto the ground! She began to give birth to her kits, in the middle of the awful weather. No cat wanted to leave the warmth of their den to help her.

**What a kind clan.**

The moment she had given birth to the last kit, the wind and the storms stopped, and there was calm.

**The Mary Sue has been born. Tremble in fear nature! Tremble!**

**NO!**

The warriors walked out of the den to congratulate the she-cat,

**Who they did nothing to help.**

**YOU BITCHES!**

only to find she was dead! Mournful yowls came from several members of the Clan, and they gathered up the kits and took them to the nursery to let them suckle from the other queens.

**They lost your mother because of you Emeraldclan.**

**Fuck you. EMERALDCLAN WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!**

"It is too bad that Daydreamheart is dead." One of them whispered to another. "She was always such a good, kind-hearted cat, and it is a shame that she had gone on to StarClan."

**It's a shame you didn't help her.**

"Yes, it is." Said another queen. "There will never be another cat like her."

**Oh, really?**

**NO! NOT A SEQUEL!**

"Perhaps some of her wonderful virtues will be have passed down onto her gorgeous young kits." Meowed yet another, digging her claws into the red, soft clay of the Earth. "Speaking of her kits, what should we call them?"

The queens murmured for a moment, thinking of different names. "I believe we should name this beautiful one right here Moonkit, because of the crescent moon on her forehead."

**Mary Sue Alert! Mary Sue Alert!**

**CALL THE MARYSUE-BUSTERS!**

All the other queens nodded in agreement. "We should name this one Tranquilkit, because she looks so peaceful and happy."

"And the last one we should call Lilykit, because he looks like a bright orange tiger lily!"

**Lilykit is the manliest name out there!**

"Agreed. Now we can rest for a while, because I am very tired." A queen named Goldenmask meowed sleepily.

They all closed their eyes, but suddenly they woke up when they heard a very loud meow! Glasswater, a gorgeous pure-white queen gasped as she looked down at her litter of kittens. One of them had blood gushing out of their neck like a fountain! She cried loudly and licked her kit, begging it to wake up, but it didn't. "My poor Devilkit!"

**No wonder he's dead! You named him Devilkit! **

**Do they even know what a devil is?**

She gasped, tears running down her puffy cheeks, eyes bloodshot and red. "What happened to him? Has he been murdered?"

**CATS CAN'T CRY!**

The queens looked around, and saw Lilykit, blood on his paws and muzzle, eyes narrowed as he pulled Devilkit by the tail and pushed him to the side.

**Revenge! For giving him a girly name!**

He then took his place by Glasswater's side, latching onto one of the nipples and suckling hungrily. "You killed my kit." Glasswater sobbed. "But I forgive you, I will raise you as one of my own forever, and I will teach you that you can not kill to get what you want, because that is very, very bad."

**He killed your kit! You can't just forgive him!**

**THEY ARE ALL MORONS!**

Moonkit scampered up to Glasswater and gave her a comforting lick on the cheek, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with sympathy for the poor queen. Even though she could not speak much yet, save for a few words, Glasswater could almost hear her meowing consoling words. "Thank you, young kit, you will be one of the best warriors in the forest one day, I can feel it in my heart with every beat."

**Mary Sue Alert! Mary Sue Alert!**

**OH SHIT!**

"It is too bad about your little kit, Glasswater, but maybe it was for the best." One of the queens meowed. "After all, he might have grown up to be a terror to all of the Clans, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

**You say that...**_**after **_**he kills a kit? Are these cats idiots?**

**Yes.**

Glasswater shook her head and pulled Moonkit closer to her. "I suppose not, but still it is a shame!"

**You seem pretty calm for having your **_**son murdered.**_

**Like I said, MORONS!**

"I agree with you." Sighed Goldenmask, "I would be very sad if one of my kits was killed. That Lilykit will need to be taught a lesson, or else we may have a killer on our hands,

**You **_**may**_** have a killer on your hand?**

**These cats are morons.**

**I SAY SCREW THIS! *Walks out***

one who could jeopardize all of our kits."

"I do not think he meant it." One of the other queens purred. "Rough housing can go too far sometimes, it has happened many times before in the past, and it will happen again in the future."

"Maybe you are right, but nonetheless, we could still keep an eye on him." Goldenmask said.

"I will, I will watch him and make sure he becomes a very good warrior. By the way, might I keep Moonkit for myself as well? She is so beautiful, like moonbeams, and she has such a sweet spirit, and I feel so peaceful when she is around me."

**Mary Sue Alert! Mary Sue Alert!**

"You might as well raise the three of them." Suggested the other queen. "I have enough of them to take care of, I can not take care of another one!"

"Then it is settled." Goldenmask meowed. "You will raise them all, Glasswater."

"Alright." Glasswater said. "Let us get some sleep now."

**It feels awkward how they talk.**

All of the other queens meowed in agreement, and soon they had all fallen asleep. In the middle of the night, Lilykit snuck out of the nursery den! He headed over to the leader's den, with a look of malice in his sparkling blue eyes. With a swipe of his tiny, sharp claws, he cut the throat and belly of the leader, and watched as she twisted and turned, convulsing and coughing up scarlet colored blood. She died time after time, because StarClan could not heal her!

**Yes, because a kit would be able to kill a leader Scourge style. Yep, sounds legit.**

***Walks back in with Spades and a sword* KITTY WILL KILL ALL!**

Lilykit slunk back out, his orange fur glowing in the glow of the glowing blue moon.

**Got it Department of Redundancy Department.**

He hissed at the stars, as if he were cursing StarClan themselves! He went back into the nursery and curled up next to his sisters, who were startled to see him covered in blood. They exchanged glances, but none of them spoke. Slowly, the drifted off to sleep, ignoring the stench of death that was filling their nostrils.

**Because no one likes tattletales.**

In the morning, everyone woke up to the sun's intense glow as it peeked over the horizon. They crept out of their dens, only to hear wailing coming from the deputy, Vanillasnow. "What is wrong, Vanillasnow?" Asked one of the warriors, rushing over as fast as she could.

"Lavenderstar is dead!" Vanillasnow sniffled, burying his head in his paws.

"That is awful! What are we going to do now?! You need to go to highstones and get your nine lives, Vanillasnow!" Suggested Sparklefur.

**No duh.**

"I will, and when I get back I will appoint a deputy. Who would like to go with me so that I can get my name and nine lives?" Vanillasnow asked, looking around at the crowd of cats.

**No one.**

"I will go with you," Said Mockingbirdheart, puffing his chest out as he walked up to stand by the sorrowful deputy.

Braveheart dipped his head in respect and meowed. "I will come too!"

"So will I." Said Sunsetshine, giving Vanillasnow a lick between the ears, and purring softly. "We must first go to the medicine cat and get herbs to so that we will not grow weary when we travel, because that would be bad, and we might get caught by a patrol from a rival Clan, and they could tear us to shreds, then who would lead the Clan?!"

**Moonkit, obviously.**

"Yes, let us go to Startalon, he will provide us with the correct herbs." Vanillasnow said with a nod as he stood up and walked to the medicine cat den. "One of you go tell the elders to bury our precious leader's body, and make sure they put the freshest, most beautiful flowers like her eyes on the grave. I miss her because I loved her so much but I never go to tell her that I did."

**Awww.**

**How touching**

Lilykit peered out of the nursery, eyes glinting as he watched. Moonkit batted him on the ear and dragged him back into the den. "You killed the leader you mousebrain." She squeaked. "That is terrible! You are nothing but a mean cold-hearted killer, and you should be punished. I am going to tell on you, I'll go tell Vanillasnow!"

**Because anyone would believe a kit killed a clan leader.**

**BULLSHIT!**

"If you do I will kill you, too." Hissed Lilykit, his small tail thrashing back and forth like the crack of a leather bullwhip. "And you are no match for me, because even though I am just a kit, I am more powerful than any cat in the forest!"

**We can tell who's the Big Bad already.**

"That is what you think, Lilykit, but your dark power is no match for the power of love and kindness." Moonkit insisted.

Tranquilkit came up behind them, her eyes round as she listened to their conversation. "What do you mean Lilykit killed the leader? He couldn't have, that's terrible and mean!"

"I don't care, I will kill every last leader in the forest to get what I want!" Lilykit spat, turning around and scratching Tranquilkit on the cheek, leaving a long scar over her left eye.

**I don't think it's a scar just yet.**

She fell back, blood leaking into her eye as she squealed in pain. "You are a terrible cat, and you should be exiled from the Clan!"

"They will never suspect me!" Lilykit growled. "Who would think a kit would be able to kill a Clan leader?! That's absurd! They would never believe that! They would think you two are mousebrained fools spewing foxdung lies!"

**...He's actually got a legit point. Holy shit.**

**The story made sense. The story made sense! OH SHIT! THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

"When will we become apprentices?" Asked Moonkit.

**Random subject change!**

"I want to be one as soon as possible, because I want to learn to be the best warrior in the forest!"

"I think we are too young for that," Replied Tranquilkit, her purple eyes flashing in the light of the early morning sun. "I heard that you become apprentices when you are six moons old."

"That is such a long time away!" Exclaimed Lilykit. "I must be an apprentice sooner than that!"

Moonkit shook her head. "You are a poor, poor kit, and you need help.

**You need help? I need help or else why would I be doing this?**

**I HAVE MY SWORD READY!**

You should not be thinking evil thoughts, you should only be thinking about good things."

**It doesn't work that way. **

**I'm thinking evil thoughts. I'm evil now.**

"Mousedung!" He spat over and over again. "I do not have to listen to you, you goody-two-shoes furball! Leave me alone!"

**If only, Lillykit, if only.**

He ran back into the den and curled in a ball in the corner. "I hope he does not turn out evil, because that would be awful." Tranquilkit mewed.

**He already **_**is **_**evil! He's only a day old and killed two cats!**

**HELP US! WE ARE IN THIS MORON STORY!**

_Six moons later!_

"Today the kits will be made into apprentices, and they will train with mentors!" Exclaimed Vanillastar, calling to his Clan to gather under the Large Jewel for a meeting. "Mockingbirdheart, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Moonkit. Mockingbirdheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of kindness and courage. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice."

Mockingbirdheart touched noses with the newly made Moonpaw, who had beamed the whole time the ceremony was going on. Vanillastar wasn't quite done making apprentices yet, though, he still had one cat left to go.

**What about Tranquilkit?**

"Glasswater, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Lilykit. Glasswater, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and honor. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice."

**Isn't there a rule about family mentoring family?**

**Doesn't apply because their mom died.**

"I will." Murmured Glasswater as she touched noses with her new apprentice. Lilypaw's eyes were, and he murmured something about Glasswater being a stupid old hag as they touched. Tranquilpaw had decided to become a medicine cat so she was not made a warrior apprentice. She would be studying under the very old, but very wise Startalon!

"Good luck with your training, Moonpaw." Purred Tranquilpaw from the crowd. "I am very sure you will be the best warrior the forest has ever known, and I see it in the stars above us."

"Thank you my dear sister." Moonpaw meowed in reply. "I will try my best!"

"You'll never be a good warrior, but I will be, and some day I will rule the forest with an iron paw and every one will bow to my every whim and will, and you will all be my slaves!" Lilypaw hissed loudly, but no one seemed to hear him or care about what he was saying. They were all oblivious to the impending threat! What was Moonpaw going to do?! What if Lilypaw was able to destroy the whole entire forest in a bloody massacre?! She would have to defeat him, but not in battle. She would defeat him with love, because love could overcome even the most evil of dark powers! "Lilypaw, we all love you so very dearly, why must you act this way towards us? It is just plain mean!"

"I am mean!" Lilypaw spat. "I am the meanest cat in the entire world, there is no cat meaner than me, because I am the meanest!"

"But being mean means you are not nice,

**Thank you captain obvious.**

and without niceness the world is nothing more than a black hole! I believe that you will one day turn out to be a loving and caring cat like I am, it is only a matter of time, my dear brother." Moonpaw assured him, licking him all over tenderly.

"Nonsense, I can feel the darkness in my soul, and it is like evil ice running through ever last one of my veins." Lilypaw growled. "You will never make me a goody-goody like you, Moonpaw, you can forget about that! I am who I am, and I am evil!"

**Obvious.**

Moonpaw's eyes clouded with sorrow. She did not want her brother to go down the wrong path in life, she wanted him to be kind despite everything. "I only hope this will not last, it will hopefully just be a phase you are going through." She murmured as she turned around to go out to hunt with her mentor, Mockingbirdheart. She really liked her mentor, he was a noble cat who never did anything to harm another cat in battle if he could help it. Moonpaw wanted to be exactly like him!

Back at camp, Tranquilpaw was busy organizing herbs in the medicine cat den. Even though she had only been an apprentice for a few days, she already knew how to identify most of the herbs that Startalon had, and what to use them for. Startalon said that she was one of the quickest learners he'd ever seen before in his lifetime, which was a very long time because he was very, very old!

**Betting pool is on! How much on him dying soon?**

"I have finished organizing the herbs, Startalon! Is there anything else you want me to do?" She asked politely, giving her mentor a respectful dip of her head.

"That is all for now, my star apprentice, you are so good at this! You may be the youngest full medicine cat there ever was one day soon! I am very, very old, and I can not live forever, so one day you will have to take over for me." Startalon purred.

**Captain Obvious struck back!**

"You are too kind, Startalon!" Tranquilpaw meowed in thanks. "I am going to the fresh-kill pile now to get something to eat, I will see you later!"

And so all of the kits became apprentices, but it was only just beginning of their adventure!

**Wow!**

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

_I worked really, really hard on this, so review it, okay?! It is my best story ever and I am really proud of it, so tell me what you think!_

**It's not terrible, it's just so...so...Mary Sue!**

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

_You stupid mean flamers just leave me alone, okay?! This is the best thing I have ever written and you are all just jealous because you can not write as good as me so just leave me alone! :(_

**Well, she lashes out against flamers like any other troll.**

Moonpaw was stalking the prey that she had spotted then she dived for it! She slit its throat and let the blood flow all over her white paws that were the color of fresh fallen snow! She looked to Mockingbirdheart and said. "I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."

**...Okay...(I think we might have another psychopath on our hands. Maybe Moonpaw is the true Big Bad and Lillypaw is the hero! What a plot twist!)**

"Now we are all mousebrains." Mockingbirdheart laughed loudly. Then he looked up at the blazing yellow sun and said, "It is getting late, I should take this fresh kill to camp. You hunt some more."

**It's late enough for the Warriors to go home but not the apprentice?...okay?**

Moonpaw tasted the air, besides the familiar scent of Mockingbirdheart, she smelled a rabbit! She started to bound towards the delightful smell! She stopped when she heard a two cats talking nearby.

**Oh no! Plot!**

"The effects could well be called unprecedented, magnificent, beautiful, stupendous and terrifying."

**And contradicting.**

Moonpaw knew that this was dire news and she needed tell Vanillastar immediately! Who knew what these cats were planning, they were using so many words she did not understand yet because she was only an apprentice.

**A FLAW! UNACCEPTABLE! **

She burst towards the direction she thought was camp but was tackled by a badger! She used all her training and might and she managed to fight it off.

**Yes, an apprentice with little training at all can beat a badger that could kill a warrior. (This is Starkits Prophecy level bullshit!...okay we haven't reached THAT level yet.)**

As she saw it running away she said in a monotone voice, "It worked!"

**Lack of emotion?**

She started running again towards camp when she plowed straight into a tree! She felt pain shoot through her body that hurt so bad!

**Who runs into a tree like that?**

When she woke up she saw white, just white, everywhere, nothing else at all.

**We totally needed that much clarification.**

She heard Startalon say, "Any cat whose errors take ten seasons to correct is quite a cat. Oh wait, she is coming to!"

**What was he talking about?**

Tranquilpaw was saying, "Moonpaw, Moonpaw! Can you hear me!?"

Moonpaw was looking around confused, "Huh, wuh, how did I get here?"

Vanillastar came in, "You are lucky you are alive Moonpaw, you ran into that tree pretty hard. You where twenty foxlengths away from camp when you ran into that tree."

**Oooh! Numbers!**

Vanillastar turned to leave, turning his right cream colored paw towards the exit, he moved his left paw into position. Swaggering his legs in line with his forepaws, he marched meaningfully out from the dark dank den where the Medicine cats of SapphireClan

**I thought this was Emeraldclan? You called it Emeraldclan in chapter one.**

had resided for longer than any cat could dare to remember. The left over right monotony showed the droning of the world and how Vanillastar longed longingly to be free from the punishment of being leader of a clan of wild forest cats.

**Wow, reluctant leader much?**

As he left, the light of the early morning sun glimmered off of his cream white coat like sun reflecting onto the mirror like surface of clean water. After he got into the sun, he started to scamper off, showing how the sun set him free from his duty's as leader for the moment and he could be a normal cat again, walking through the forest, not having to worry about other clans attacking, not a care in the world. Free to wander as he wished free to follow a whim, but then, all the freedom came crashing down upon him like a canopy no longer supported.

**Notice how only the main characters get long descriptions? **

Sparklefur glided up to Vanillastar with an angry face, "I smelled RubyClan in our territory while I was out on patrol with Talonclaw."

Vanillastar wanted to lash out at her and tell her that she was interrupting his daydreaming of being free from the oppressing burden of being a clan leader, but no cat was to know of his secret ambition!

_**No! **_**We are **_**not **_**doing a Pinestar! He is to easy to make fun of!**

"That is not good, Sparklefur." He meowed loudly, eyes narrowed and burning like the stars in the silverpelt as he stared at her. "We must drive them away from our clan's territory at any cost, otherwise they might try to hurt all of our clan warriors and the queens and the elders and the kits and everyone else."

**Apprentices aren't that important.**

"I will go and gather more warriors so that we can make sure that if they are still there we can drive them away." Sparklefur said obediently, rushing off to find someone to help her fight off the warriors of RubyClan!

"What is going on?" Asked Sunsetshine as Sparklefur rushed by him in a bounding manner, almost hanging in the air as she slowed to a sudden halt!

"RubyClan is on our territory and we have to drive them off! Go get Thunderingbreeze, Gazingflight, Cursedheart, and Braveheart so that we can teach those terrible cats a lesson they will never forget for as long as they live!"

**Who says they're attacking? Maybe they have an important message.**

Sunsetshine looked both shocked and distraught as he rushed off towards where the warriors were gathered sharing tongues and eating prey from the fresh kill pile! They were all surprised to see him running towards them and they got up to leave because they thought that he was being crazy and wanted to kill them all.

**Wonder what made them think that.**

"Wait I am not trying to kill you!" He yowled loudly, and they came back to him.

_**Why **_**would he want to kill them!? Does he have a history of doing this? **

**...**

**He probably does.**

"You scared us, Sunsetshine!" They exclaimed, breathing hard as they glared at him.

Sunsetshine looked utterly embarrassed as his ears grew hot and his pelt flushed. "I am sorry, it is just that RubyClan is on our territory and I had to come and get you so that we could drive them away before they hurt someone!"

**You love long explanations.**

"Wait!" Came a loud meow from the medicine cat den. It was Moonpaw, looking better already despite the fact that she had just nearly killed herself by crashing into a huge tree! "You can not go and fight them, you must just talk to them!"

**I half agree with her. Don't attack blindly, find out what they want.**

"Are you a mousebrained fool you stupid apprentice?" Growled Sunsetshine. "These are RubyClan cats and they will hurt us all!"

**You don't know that.**

"If you provoke them they will only do more. At least try to speak with them before you start fighting. It is not like I do not approve of fighting, I just think there are better ways to deal with things!" Moonpaw sighed loudly.

**She's smart.**

"I suppose you are right." Meowed Sunsetshine. "We will try to speak with them first, but if anything bad happens it will be all your fault, you know!"

"Do not talk to her that way!" Hissed Tranquilpaw from behind Moonpaw. "You are just a stupid mousebrain, Moonpaw is ten times smarter than you will ever be! She is very kind and caring for telling you to talk to the RubyClan cats before you attack them. She could be saving you all from terrible, bloody deaths!"

Sunsetshine looked absolutely furious as his fur bristled. "You are not the bosses of me, you stupid apprentices! I will attack anyway despite what both of you say! Come warriors lets go teach those RubyClan cats that EmeraldClan cats are not afraid to get their paws dirty!"

**Isn't it Sapphireclan?**

He turned around and led all of the cats out of the camp. Lilypaw came trailing behind them, he wanted to fight because that was something he really liked to do. He enjoyed tasting the blood of his enemies in his mouth and feeling them squirm as they give their last dying breaths like the winds on the moorland slowly fading.

**He is a true psychopath. He related to Mr. J?**

It did not take them long to find the offending RubyClan, and they were hunting and eating lots of EmeraldClan food!

**A crime of the highest offense!**

"You thieving cowards." Exclaimed Sunsetshine, launching himself at them loudly. He screeched as the enemy warrior ripped his belly apart and his guts spilled out onto the ground. Blood leaked everywhere shining in the midday sun! It flowed crimson until it had leaked onto the paws of every warrior standing around! Suddenly they all jumped into battle and began slashing at each other left and right. It could have all been avoided if they had listened to Moonpaw's wise and insightful words.

**Not really. They crossed into Emerald/Sapphireclan territory, are eating their prey. They just killed a warrior which is against the warrior code. Nope, couldn't have been avoided.**

After the battle was all over many cats were laying dead on the ground, their bodies rotting in the sun and a terrible stench of death leaking through the forest all the way back to Moonpaw's nostrils! She bowed her head and had a moment of silence because she knew that what she had told them before had come straight from StarClan and if they had only listened to her blood would never have been shed on that day!

**Mary Sue**

**You aren't supposed to kill warriors in battle, you don't need to. Warrior Code says so.**

Lilypaw and several other warriors and apprentices limped into camp, blood leaking from their wounds and fire in their eyes! Startalon and Tranquilpaw rushed to help them as they collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly Moonpaw remembered that she had something to tell Vanillastar, but she couldn't remember what it was!

**Fine time to forget.**

She thought she had heard something important out in the woods but she guessed that since she couldn't remember exactly what it was it wasn't too important. Vanillastar tiptoed carefully towards the injured warriors, fearing that one of them would still think they were fighting and lash out at him.

"What happened here? Why are they all bleeding was there a fight with another clan that I did not know about?" The leader meowed, worry all over his face and tears in his eyes.

**...*Facepalm***

"Do not be so upset there was just a simple border fight with RubyClan," One of the warriors said to him. "Sunsetshine and several others were killed.

**That's not a 'simple border fight'.**

We should have listened to Moonpaw before doing anything. She is a lot smarter and nicer than all of us."

**MARY SUE ALERT! MARY SUE ALERT!**

Vanillastar was blocking out their voices with his mind. He did not want to hear any of it. He did not want to be the leader of the clan anymore!

**We get it! You don't want to be leader!**

Too many cats were dying! "I quit, Moonpaw can lead if you think she is so great!"

**NO! NO! NO!**

"No no I am too young!" Moonpaw yowled. "Wait until I am older, please, Vanillastar.

**Well they've already decided she will be clan leader. Great.**

Let Sparklefur run the clan if you do not want to.

**Doesn't work that way. DONT PULL A PINESTAR!**

When I am old enough I will take over leading the clan but for now I know that I am not experienced enough.

**You can't decide it like that!**

But it is very flattering that you wanted to pass the leadership on to me and I thank you for that."

**Who thinks he'll end up a Love Interest?**

"Alright." Said Vanillastar. "But I think I will lead the clan maybe just a little bit longer. Sparklefur can take over leading next week.

**Okay, remember what happened to Nightstar? He couldn't officially be leader and have nine lives because Brokenstar was alive? What do you think is going to happen to Sparklefur and Moonpaw if they become leader and your still alive?**

I never wanted this job to begin with. I only took the deputy position so that I could be closer to my love, Lavenderstar. But then she was killed by someone or something and now I have practically nothing left to live for except for this stupid leader job that I did not ever want to begin with!"

**You are so melodramatic.**

"Calm down Vanillastar," Soothed Sparklefur. "We all know you are upset but there is no need to yell about all this out loud! What if another clan was spying and they heard that we were weak because our leader did not want to lead us? That would be very bad!"

**I honestly can't see why Vanillastar doesn't want to be leader.**

"I agree with Sparklefur." Meowed Moonpaw. "We must be careful about what we say. RubyClan cats may still be lurking every where on our territory and if we showed them any sign of weakness they might not even hesitate to attack us!"

**The real threat is you and Lillypaw.**

Vanillastar shut his mouth and closed his eyes. "I am sorry for my outburst." He apologized, feeling ashamed of himself. "I need to be punished somehow. I will go and clean out the elders den because I am no better than an apprentice myself!"

**Self deprecation. I kind of feel sorry for him. I kind of understand why he's so depressed. His love died, he's in depression because of that. **

"That sounds like a good idea for you." Moonpaw meowed. "Remember that we do not think any less of you because you do not want to be leader.

**"We just think you're a wuss now."**

It is just too big of a job for some cats to handle and I can understand that you do not want to do it. I can feel in my heart that it was never your destiny!"

**Quit being so wise! Your an apprentice! Its making me hate you more!**

"Do you know what my destiny is?" Asked Vanillastar, turning around instead of continuing to walk away.

"I do but it is not for you to know right now. You will find out in good time, I promise you." Moonpaw said. "I have dreams from StarClan sometimes, I do not know why, though."

**It's because your a MARY SUE.**

"It is because you are a very special and possibly very powerful cat." Said Startalon, dipping his head to touch Moonpaw on hers. "One day you might even save the clan from some terrible evil."

**MARY SUE ALERT!**

But Moonpaw already knew this. She was prepared, too, she was going to be the best warrior in the forest so that she could fight whatever troubles came.

**MARY SUE!**

_You flamers just go away now! Stop being so mean you are almost as bad as Lilypaw in the story. _

**I take that as a compliment!**

_Thank you people who are being nice to me! You are very kind and I like your reviews so only review nice things! No more flamers okay?! I am better at writing than you flamers and you are all just jealous so stop it okay?! _

_**Egotistic.**_

_Why do you not like me I never did anything to you! :( Go away! _

**Never!**

Moonpaw walked to back after a fight on the border. They had won, of course! She was so thirsty from all the running and fighting she did. She stopped at a puddle and drank the water. The water was blue and good to drink.

**I don't think blue water is healthy.**

She saw her reflection, and the perfect moon marking on her head!

**That moon is the symbol you are a Mary Sue! YOU ARE NOT LUNA OR ARTEMIS! YOU ARE NOT THEIR KIT EITHER!**

"I wonder what it is there for. Maybe it means I will become someone great." She said to herself.

"You are worthless and you know it! I am going to be leader someday because I am tough and I am the most evil, terrible, ruthless cat in the whole forest!" Lilypaw meowed from behind her. She gasped as she stared at him. His eyes looked rainbow when he was mad!

**Gary Stu!**

"But brother, you must not be." She chided.

"Why not?" He said.

"It is not the will of StarClan!" She replied.

**How do you know they didn't send him to cleanse the clans of the weak?**

He growled and leaped at her and scratched her face! Right on her moon shaped marking!

**Low blow.**

She attacked him back and ripped the end of his tail off!

**Brutal much? He scratches you, you rip off his tail?**

He walked away to the medicine den yowling in pain and trying to lick the blood that was dripping off of his tail! Moonpaw had not wanted to hurt him so bad but she had to do something otherwise he would have hurt her even more than she hurt him. He was a ruthless and mean cat who would stop at nothing until he ruled the forest!

**We **_**know.**_

"I hope he will learn," Moonpaw meowed worried.

**He will learn to go for your throat next. Hopefully.**

Later that day it was dark out! Moonpaw walked back to camp to see Braveheart, Sparklefur, and some of the other warriors trying to comfort Vanillastar who was sprawled on the ground looking very distraught. Moonpaw ran to get closer to the crowd.

"But I do not _want_ to be leader!" She heard him whine.

**Oh! **_**GET OVER IT!**_

"But you are a great leader!" Sparklefur insisted.

Braveheart nodded a lot. "You are a fantastic leader!"

"You are a wonderful, magnificent, proud and grand leader!" Another one said. He was probably just kissing up, Moonpaw thought.

**Maybe he was just trying to boost Vanillastars confidence?**

Another one let out a loud meow. "You are the best Vanillastar!"

Moonpaw knew she would be leader someday.

**Sadly.**

She leaped onto the great rock, chest puffed out majestically as she stood there. She felt proud and very high and mighty above the cats. She knew she should not be feeling that way until she was really leader.

**You shouldn't **_**be **_**leader!**

She needed to make an announcement. She opened up her mouth and spoke. "I will be leader someday," She said. Everyone looked at her in amazement.

Sparklefur purred. "Congratulations!"

**"DIE! Death to the blasphemers!"**

"Wow, that is cool!" Said someone else in a huge yowl.

"I can't wait!" Vanillastar added.

**You have to die for this to happen you know.**

Everyone purred congratulations to her.

**Why are you just accepting this?!**

And then she saw Lilypaw's evil eyes looking at her from the back of the crowd!

"Objection!" He yowled. "_I _will be leader! _I_ am the best!"

**I prefer him to be leader to Moonpaw.**

Now Vanillastar was getting up! "What is going on?" He said. "What is your problem?"

**Moonpaw.**

Tranquilpaw looked at the sky! She could see things going on in the sky. StarClan was trying to send her a message! She had to make them be quiet so that she could pay attention to it.

"Don't kill each other please! There is a prophecy getting ready to come!" She squealed.

**Oh God!**

Everyone looked at the stars, some of them worried and some of them excited.

"Oh no! What is going to happen?" An elder fretted.

"Great Starclan, that sounds bad!" A queen said.

**You don't even know what it is.**

"We are all going to die!" Someone meowed.

"But what if it is something good?!" Another one interjected.

Moonpaw got anxious! A prophecy! She looked at the stars and suddenly felt the moon marking on her forehead starting to shine.

**MARY SUE ALERT! MARY SUE ALERT! *Grabs baseball bat* I say its time to start swinging!**

Tranquilpaw stared at her in amazement and utter bewilderment. She had never seen the marking on any cats fur glow before. Moonpaw must truly be a special and wonderful cat, perhaps she was even sent from StarClan themselves! There was a silence as Moonpaw stood there, eyes closed and heart pounding so loud that all of the cats in the clearing could probably hear it!

***Swings bat* Did I get her?**

"One will follow five, thus six will come anew. When four fall down, left will be two. The rest shall destroy all else on the landing. Until only one cat is left standing." Tranquilpaw gasped. "There was a prophecy! I don't know what it means, but there was one!"

**...The hell kind of prophecy is that?**

"I heard it to!" Exclaimed Moonpaw. "It was amazing. I think I might know what it means already but I will have to wait a while to see if I am right about the whole thing."

***swings bat again***

Lilypaw was growling, his eyes flashing in their rainbow colors

**Maybe he's Stargleams son? Rainbow eyes. **

just like they had last time! Moonpaw was worried, he looked like he was going to attack. She looked at his tail and saw that it had grown back from where she had ripped it off with her claws. It was amazing like nothing she had ever seen before not even when she was a kit! "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I have more power than you know Moonpaw!" He snapped.

**Hopefully.**

Moonpaw's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean by that Lilypaw? Do you think you are more powerful than even StarClan?!"

"Of course I am I am more powerful than any cat who is or ever has been!"

**Gary Stu.**

Tranquilpaw shook her head. "No cat can be more powerful than StarClan you stupid furball!"

"I can!" Lilypaw growled. "I will one day be the ruler of all the clans in the forest and you will all be my slaves!"

**Way to blurt it out. Will the clan do anything?**

Moonpaw had been sharing tongues with Sunsetshine that morning.

**Oh, way to change subjects so quickly. **

The tabby she-cat kept going on about how she could be a great deputy and maybe even a leader!

**Oh shut up!**

Thunderingbreeze walked by them, and nearly ate all of the prey in the piel! All of the sudden rays of light came down from the sky and shined on Moonpaw, who sat looking in confusion because she did not know what was going on. All of the sudden she heard a voice that called her name.

**"MARYSUE-PAW! YOU MUST BE SACRIFICED IN THE NAME OF THE ENKINDLERS!"**

"Moonpaw! You are the chosen one!" Came the voice, yelling directly at her.

She did not know what the voice meant by saying that she was the chosen one. Maybe the prophecy that they had got the other day had been about her! If it was she was going to do all she could to fufill it ebcause she was special just like Firestar had been when he saved the other Clans who lived a long time ago in anceint times.

**Oh God! NO! YOUR DRAGGING THEM INTO THIS?!**

Maybe she was somehow related to Firestar.

**No! You can not be related to him! I refuse!**

She did not know all she knew was that she was very special and all the cats in the clan would one day look to her as leader and not that nasty Lilypaw.

**I still want him leader, not her.**

"RUBYCLAN IS ATTACKING YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP US!" Came a yowl. A large calico tom came bursting into the camp. He was the leader of DiamondClan. His name was Nebulastar. He looked very upset as he ran around, trying to alert all of the cats in the clan to his presence.

**Why are you here and not fighting with your clan?**

A cat named Hammerclaw was nearby him, and another cat called Phoenixwhisker. They were all panting and out of breath. Lilypaw just glared and turned away from them. He was not about to help any cat in need. That was not the way he worked.

Tranquilpaw was worried. Vanillastar did not seem to want to come out of his den to help the poor cats of DiamondClan.

**Well, the clan refused to help a poor weak cat who was giving birth in the freezing cold. Why would they help Diamondclan?**

It was up to Moonpaw to do something about it. "Moonpaw you have to help the DiamondClan cats they are in trouble!" Tranquilpaw said to her beloved sister.

Moonpaw gasped loudly. "I will help them because they are in trouble! What is wrong with them are they being attacked by another clan what is going on?!"

"Yes you were right about them being attacked by another clan. Maybe you have special powers of being psykick. That would be amazing would it not?"

**Well, Nebulastar did run into the camp, yowling at the top of his lungs.**

"Yes it would but I have to help DiamondClan!" Moonpaw announced, rushing after Nebulastar and taking a few of the EmeraldClan warriors like Sunsetshine, Sparklefur, Cursedheart, Gazingflight, and Talonclaw with her.

**Wait! I thought it was Sapphireclan1 And Vanillastar didn't give you permission!**

She followed Nebulastar into the woods as he led them to his clan territory where cats were fighting and there was blood all over the place on the ground! She stepped on the guts of some cat that were laying on the floor! Nearby was the cat who had lost the guts! His eyes were dull and lifeless. She touched him on the flank with her nose and to her and everyone elses surprise he came back to life. It was almost as if Moonpaw could raise the dead!

**Oh Enkindlers! NO!**

"She truly is a special, wonderful and pretty cat." Sunsetshine said!

**Mary Sue alert!**

"Yes I agree with you." Said Cursedheart.

Moonpaw had already rushed off to help get rid of the RubyClan cats that were running all around the territory! She fought them all single pawed and she even did some of it with her eyes closed! She was already the best warrior in the forest and she was not even a warrior yet. Everyone knew then and there that she was sent from StarClan. There was no doubt to it at all. She fought and she fought until every last one of the stupid RubyClan cats ran home with their tails tucked between their legs!

**Wimps!**

"Thank you so much Moonpaw we do not know how we can ever repay you for what you have done to help DiamondClan!" Said Nebulastar in an excited voice.

**You can repay her by killing her.**

"It was my pleasure. I was happy to do it. I will raise all of your dead cats back to life if StarClan lets me." Moonpaw announced.

**MARY SUE! NECROMANCER! THIS IS AGAINST NATURE!**

She walked over to the dead cats and touched them one by one and they all came back to life through her power! Nebulastar thanked her over and over again! He was so happy with her! All of the cats went back to their homes and went to doing whatever they had to do at that time.

**wow! Details!**

Lilypaw had kileld his mentor and foster mother Glasswater.

**Wow, when did this happen?**

He thought she was too stupid and overprotectiev and she was just weighting him down. He would never become an evil dictator with her breathing down his neck! He watched the blood leak from all of the terrible wounds he had given her. He did not feel any bit of remorse! He was a killer and it did not bother him at all. He dragged her body towards a river and sucked the blood out of the corpse before tossing it in. It was only a pile of bones and fur as it drifted down the rushing river!

**Cannibal?!**

"Take that you stupid furball." He yowled.

He walked all the way back to camp to see cats coming home from a ceremony. Secretly he killed Sunsetshine while they were all celebrating. He took Sunsetshine's body out into the forest and began to eat it.

**Cannibal!**

The she-cat tasted so good almost better than real prey! He began to wonder what things like twolegs would taste like as well! He did not think he would ever eat another cat or twoleg but if he did he knew now that they would taste more delicious than anything else! He left Sunsetshine's bones behind a boulder so that no one would find them and blame him fro the crime!

**Unless someone finds the boulder and bones.**

"It is only a matter of time before I take over the forest! They are not going to stop me! Especially not that stupid Moonpaw. She is too pretty and perfect.

**That we can agree on.**

She is not better than me though!" He said to himself loudly, cursing as he walked back into the camp ignoring the cats who said hello to them. He just thought of them as potential minions one day. Screepaw greeted him but he just ignored Screepaw. He did not think that the stupid blue cat was anyone he wanted to deal with at the moment. But Screepaw persisted.

"How was everything what are you doing?" Screepaw asked bouncing up and down.

"Shut up and go away or I will hurt you."

"You are mean, but I do not care. I am going to be your friend no matter what!

**She **_**is **_**persistent. ...Is Screepaw a tom of she-cat?**

You are the coolest cat in the entire world and I would do anything for you! Please let me be your friend please!"

**Bad choice of words.**

Lilypaw sighed loudly. "Fine you will be my friend, I suppose. Just do not annoy me or I will pluck your claws out one by one."

"Yes sir!"

**Blind loyalty everyone.**

_**NOOO! **_**I had this chapter all done! I was already working on the next chapter! But when I clicked on here to double check everything before I post it, my comments never saved! I had to redo this chapter, so some of the jokes might not be as funny now...**

_All of you flamers are stupid so go away and leave me alone! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU SO JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! I HATE YOU ALL! _

_**Extreme **_**over reaction.**

_thakn you to all the people hwo support my writing, you are all nice and i appreciate it. ALL OF THE REST OF YOU GO AWAY! _

**We will never go away.**

The sun shined brightly the next day!

**The sun was so important today we had to make it the sole focus of a sentence and top it off with an exclamation mark!**

The grass was sparkling with morning dew and all the cats seemed happy! Moonpaw was especially pleased about this because there had been a terrible battle yesterday!

**Is she just yelling all of this?**

She did not think the other cats would be happy again so soon.

She saw Startalon. "Startalon, do you know where Tranquilpaw is?" She asked him.

**Wow...chapter five and he's still alive? Even after all that emphasis on him being super old?**

She did not know where her sister was.

"No, I am sorry." He told her. "I told her to go somewhere, but she has not returned."

**You told her where to go but you don't know where she is?**

"Where did she go?" Moonpaw was worried.

"I don't remember." Startalon looked very sorry, so Moonpaw forgave him for forgetting. She knew he was very, very old.

**Well, thanks for the unneeded emphasis, I guess he has a bad memory because of his age.**

"It is okay!" She mewed. "I forgive you!"

"Thank you, Moonpaw." Startalon meowed. He bowed his head to her.

**"I don't want your filthy forgiveness!"**

Moonpaw ran quickly to find Tranquilpaw. She was very thankful for being blessed with such speed! But she could not find Tranquilpaw anywhere!

**She doesn't want to be found.**

"Tranquilpaw!" She called. "Where are you?" There was no answer, and Moonpaw became really worried!

**No shit.**

Making sure that nobody saw her, Moonpaw ran out of the camp! (Apprentices are not supposed to go out of the camp without their mentors.)

**Because fans of the warrior series who are reading that wouldn't know a basic rule like that. **_**Sure.**_

Moonpaw ran all the way to the river.

Moonpaw gasped! She saw Tranquilpaw touching noses with Screepaw by the river!

**Oh no! Moonpaws loyal follower with Lilypaws loyal follower!**

"Tranquilpaw!" She yowled. "Stop!" Tranquilpaw looked at her, her eyes filled with worry.

"Moonpaw, this is not what it looks like!"

"What is it, then?" She felt hurt and betrayed that her sister was going against the warrior code.

**I think between the two of you, her crime against the Warrior Code isn't as bad as your crime against nature.**

Tranquilpaw told Screepaw. "Go back to camp! I will handle this on my own." Screepaw touched his nose to hers one last time before running away.

"What is going on?" Moonpaw asked. She tried to keep a level head.

"Nothing!" Tranquilpaw mewed nervously. She was not very good at lying.

Moonpaw meowed. "Tranquilpaw, I know you are seeing Screepaw now! It is against the warrior code for a medicine cat to have a mate. You can not be with him!"

**Again, not as bad of a crime compared to yours.**

"But I love Screepaw!" Tranquilpaw cried. "You can not tell me I can not be with him!"

"Ha ha ha!" Came Lilypaw's voice. He stepped out of the bushes. "I heard all of your conversation! And now I am going to go tell Vanillastar and Tranquilpaw will be banished from the clan!"

"Lilypaw, please do not!" Cried Tranquilpaw. "I am your sister!"

Lilypaw spat on the ground. "That means nothing to me! You are both weak! You are not my family!" He ran back to camp.

"No!" Tranquilpaw cried. "Now I will never see Screepaw again!"

**Not supposed to be seeing him in the first place.**

"Don't worry." Moonpaw assured her. "We will catch up to him! Come with me!" They ran after Lilypaw, but he was faster! He ran into camp, yowling, "Vanillastar! Vanillastar! Come out!"

**Who's side are you on! Tranquilpaw! Don't trust either of them!**

Vanillastar emerged from his den and looked very alarmed. "Yes, Lilypaw? What is it?"

Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw had finally caught up to Lilypaw.

"Do not listen to whatever he tells you!" Meowed Moonpaw.

**"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy apprentice!"**

Vanillastar looked around at the three apprentices. "What is going on?" He demanded.

"Tranquilpaw and Screepaw have fallen in love!" Lilypaw smiled evilly. "It is against the warrior code! Banish her at once!"

"WHAT?!" Vanillastar turned and hissed at Tranquilpaw and Screepaw. "This is against the warrior code! Explain yourselves!"

**At least he has a reasonable reaction for once.**

The two apprentices looked at each other lovingly and Tranquilpaw mewed. "It is true. We do love each other! But what is wrong with that? Is it so wrong to love another cat?"

"But it is against the warrior code!" Vanillastar hissed. "As punishment, you two will be banished forever from SapphireClan!"

**For the love of the Enkindlers! Which is it? Emeraldclan or Sapphireclan?**

"Stop!" Moonpaw yowled. "She is my sister! If you banish them, I will leave, too! And I will never become leader!"

**WE DONT WANT YOU AS LEADER!**

Gasps came from all the cats. "No!" Many of them cried. "Please don't go! You have special powers that our clan needs!"

Vanillastar stared at her in shock. "But you promised you would!" He whispered, helpless. "I can not have this job forever! I am no good at being leader!"

**Okay guys, tell me, just how much of a whiny wuss is this guy when it comes to being leader?**

"Then let my sister stay!" Moonpaw narrowed her eyes, scaring Vanillastar a little bit. "I can feel that StarClan approves it!"

**They approved of Stargleams leadership more than yours, because Stargleam was instantly a leader the moment she opened her mouth. Your basically a 'Oh, I was already decided to be the next leader so they got to listen to me even if I don't have nine lives yet and am only an apprentice'**

"Fine!" Vanillastar bowed his head. "I am sorry, Tranquilpaw, Screepaw. I do not think that it is right for you two to see each other because it is against the warrior code, but if Moonpaw says that StarClan approves of it, then I guess it is OK."

**The only way I can forgive any of this is if it ends with a major plot twist that reveals that Moonpaw was manipulating the clan through lies and deception to make her appear so amazing with her Unholy Powers of the Dead so she could take over the forest and her psychotic brother with a manly name, Lillypaw was just trying to stop her to protect the clan that in his own twisted and sick mind he loved. What do you guys think?**

Tranquilpaw and Screepaw smiled widely and touched each other's noses. They walked back into the trees, their tails wound around each other.

Lilypaw scowled. He walked up to Moonpaw and growled. "I will get rid of you all one day! This is the only time you will win!"

**You keep saying. Seriously. He just yells this stuff out in the middle of camp, why hasn't he gotten banished yet?**

Moonpaw shook her head and meowed wisely. "No, brother. Love will always triumph over evil. That is why Screepaw and Tranquilpaw were not banished. It will do you good to learn this. I know there is good in you!"

**You have to look real deep down, then use a microscope designed to see atoms. You **_**might **_**be able to see a tiny white dot. That' the good in him.**

Lilypaw's eyes narrowed and he hissed. "There is no good in me! Stop trying to change me! I am happy with who I am and I hate you!" He ran off.

Moonpaw sniffled a little. Was there any hope at all for Lilypaw? If he turned evil, she might have to fight him, and she could not bear to fight her dear brother! She went to the apprentices den, for she was very tired and the sun was already setting. She fell asleep before she even knew it! She started to dream something very strange! A beautiful she-cat gracefully walked up to her and touched noses with her, purring.

**"Moonpaw, it is I, Belial in she-cat form. I came to thank you for doing my bidding and spreading my lies. Now as your reward I will bring you to Hell with me!"**

"My beautiful daughter." She mewed. "I am very, very proud of you! You have allowed your sister to be in love and be happy. I have never been more proud in my life!"

**You should be condoning that. WARRIOR CODE!**

Moonpaw gasped! This was her mother! "Daydreamheart!" She meowed in shock. "StarClan are not angry with me, are they?"

**We are beyond **_**pissed**_** at you.**

Daydreamheart shook her head. "No, my beloved daughter. They are not. They are very pleased with the decision that you made! You made the right choice!" She looked away. "But now, I am afraid I must go! Always remember that I love you, Moonpaw!" She faded away.

Moonpaw woke up. "Mother!" She realized that she was not there anymore, but she was very happy to have met her! But she was also very sad because she knew that Daydreamheart was dead.

**Time to use my unholy powers to resurrect my mom!**

The next day was cloudy and gray. Raindrops fell from the sky and thunder crashed! All the cats were huddled inside and afraid to come out!

**What a brave bunch of cats!**

Moonpaw sat at the entrance to the den, the lightning flashes brightening up her beautiful, gorgeous face.

**Ugh. I hate when people put this much emphasis on their characters being beautiful. If another character was saying 'you are beautiful' in a heartwarming moment then I understand. But just the narrator saying that the person is beautiful, every chapter?**

Lilypaw liked the flashes of lightning and the booming thunder. He had an evil smile on his face and the lightning made him look sinister! Moonpaw was not afraid of him, though, for he would always be her beloved brother!

**Who she has the hots for.**

Moonpaw heard a cry from outside! Tranquilpaw came running in, tears streaming down her cheeks! "Come help!" She cried. "Screepaw needs help!"

Moonpaw dashed out into the rain! "What?" she asked. "Is Screepaw in trouble?"

**Starclan punished him for his crimes.**

Tranquilpaw looked at Moonpaw thankfully. "Oh, Moonpaw! Thank StarClan! You are the only one who can help Screepaw!" Her eyes were filled with panic! "Screepaw and I were in the forest when a bolt of lightning struck a tree! It has fallen on Screepaw! I would heal him, but I can not get him out from under it!" She let out a sorrowful yowl.

**Um, you might need more then a small cat to move a tree.**

Moonpaw rested her head on Tranquilpaw's. "It is okay!" She told her. "We will get him out I promise!" She looked around the camp. "Who will come with me?" She called.

All of the cats were quiet! Moonpaw yowled. "You are all cowards!

**We know they are.**

Screepaw needs us!"

None of the cats answered! Tranquilpaw meowed loudly. "Please, everybody! Come or Screepaw will die! Please, be brave like Moonpaw and come to help!"

The cats still stayed in their dens! They were far too afraid of the thunder and lightning and rain!

**This clan should be called CowardClan home of the Scaredy-cats**

Tranquilpaw cried some more and Moonpaw whispered. "Do not worry, Tranquilpaw! We will get him out! Just lead me to where he is!" Tranquilpaw smiled at Moonpaw. "Thank you Moonpaw." She mewed. "You are very brave cat and I am so thankful you are my sister!" They started running.

They both ran very far into the forest. The rain was making them very wet and the thunder hurt their ears! But they ran on anyway! They came to the fallen tree with Screepaw underneath it. His eyes were wide open and he cried. "Tranquilpaw! You came back!"

Moonpaw yowled to Tranquilpaw. "Push the tree with me!" They pushed the gigantic tree off of Screepaw!

**Yeah because a few cats can totally move an entire tree.**

Screepaw started breathing slower. "Tranquilpaw," He meowed quietly. "Tranquilpaw…I love you."

Tranquilpaw started crying. "I love you too Screepaw! But I will heal you and you will live!"

Screepaw shook his head sadly. "No, Tranquilpaw. It is too late. I will…" His voice faded and he lay still. He had been killed by the tree and then died.

**Because being killed by a tree does not offer the emphasis needed to say a character died.**

"NO!" Tranquilpaw cried. "Screepaw, come back! Come back! I can not live without you!"

"Wait!" Moonpaw meowed. "Tranquilpaw, please move aside because I can bring him back to life!" Moonpaw summoned her StarClan powers

**Unholy Powers of the Dead!**

and touched her nose to Screepaw. Will it work?!

Screepaw's eyes opened again. "Moonpaw!" He meowed gratefully. "You have saved my life! Now Tranquilpaw and I can be together forever and it is because of you!" He and Tranquilpaw bowed their heads to Moonpaw.

"We are forever in debt to you." They said.

**Why is no one creeped out that she can revive people!?**

Moonpaw smiled. "No." She said. "I was very happy to help! You do not owe me anything! I am just happy that you are both alive and in love! Remember, love will always prevail!"

**THIS IS NOT SAILOR MOON OR DISNEY!**

She secretly hoped that one day she would find love, too.

"Now let us go back!" Meowed Tranquilpaw. "Even though they did not help us we are still part of the clan!"

They all ran back. The sun was shining brightly and all the clouds and rain were gone! All the cats were out and playing!

"Moonpaw! Tranquilpaw! Screepaw!" meowed Braveheart! "You are all safe!"

**No thanks to you.**

"Yes!" Cursedheart cheered. "Thank StarClan you are all okay! We were very, very worried about you!"

**You could have done something to help.**

Moonpaw shook her head. "No!" She meowed. "Do not talk to us! Tranquilpaw and I were the only cats who weren't afraid to go get Screepaw! He could have been dead! I do not know if we can forgive you!"

**But you will.**

"Forgive us please!" Cried Thunderingbreeze. "We were too afraid to go out into the rain! We are not brave like you!"

**Obviously! You're afraid of rain?!**

"We did not want Screepaw to die!" Webstream agreed. "But there was thunder and lightning and one of us might have died!"

**This is just awful.**

"Screepaw do you forgive them?" Moonpaw asked him. "The choice is yours!"

Screepaw nodded. "I forgive all of you but do not think I will forget this! If it was not for Moonpaw's extraordinary

**Unnatural and unholy**

powers I would be dead by now! I owe my life to her!"

The cats gasped. "Did you bring him back to life too, Moonpaw?" One asked.

"Yes I did." Said Moonpaw.

The cats stared at her in awe! "You are amazing, Moonpaw!" One of them meowed. "We might not even need a medicine cat anymore!"

**Obviously.**

Tranquilpaw looked very sad so Moonpaw said. "Enough! We need medicine cats! I will not bring every dead cat back to life

**Only cats important to plot or make me look more like a hero.**

because that is not the will of StarClan! We do not want the clan overpopulating do we? I brought Screepaw back to life because he is in love with Tranquilpaw and it would have been terrible for them to part!"

**I can understand but its kind of selfish. Maybe Starclan wanted him dead for a reason!**

"You are right!" Vanillastar said. "Listen to Moonpaw, for she is very wise!

**I call bullshit.**

If the clan overpopulates we will run out of food and other clans might try to take advantage of us!"

The cats nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Moonpaw said. "We are all very tired so we will be going to the apprentices den for some sleep!"

Tranquilpaw went back to the medicine cat den because she was a medicine cat and Moonpaw and Screepaw went back to the apprentices den where they fell asleep. But Moonpaw thought she saw something very evil in Lilypaw's rainbow eyes when she came in the den! She had nightmares all night!

**Aw, we feel for you. Not. **

**Just accept that Lilypaw is evil! I mean seriously! You named him Lilypaw! Gave him **_**rainbow**_** eyes! I would have chosen to be evil to get back at you for that too!**

_**I got a bit of a guest with me while I'm typing this. My cat Charlie is curled up next to me reading this horror with me. As a former forest cat, he has experience in the wild life.**_

_**Charlie- *Looks at screen* meow? *Turns and curls up, back to screen* Meow!**_

_**And so far he does not like it.**_

_Here is a list of people I hate on here!_

**Oooh! A hate list! I don't see them that often anymore! Exciting!**

_Jasmine! _

_Soviet Connection!_

_Element07! _

_Promise Nottingham! _

_Blue Thorns Of Terror! _

_And a few other people. I_

**Who are not important enough to be named on my Hate List!**

_f your name was on that list you should go away because you are stupid and mean! _

**I think I can take being called stupid and mean. I mean making me feel better are what my therapists are for right?**

**...**

**Charlie, I think we're going to need to find a few more therapists before the end of Hidden Prophecies...**

**Charlie: Meow!**

_Anyhow I wrote this chapter in a hurry the other day and I am putting it up now because I may have to be gone for a few days. Do not miss me too much! _

**I wonder if I just vanished from the community for a few days if anyone would miss me. Probably. **_**Everyone **_**has at **_**least **_**one person who would miss them if they vanished. **_**Everyone does.**_

The next night was a full moon! The stars sparkled in the air, and reassured cats that StarClan was guiding them still!

**Nope, when Moonpaw was born, Starclan abandoned them.**

It was time to go to the gathering at the Glitterstones!

**Oh Enkindlers! What kind of name is that?**

The Glitterstones were four giant gemstones, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond, and Emerald for all the clans!

**But they were removed when the Twolegs came and decided to use them for jewelry because **_**they're giant gemstones.**_

"I am a bad leader! Nowhere as good as Moonpaw will be!

**Oh will you **_**shut up **_**already? Your self hate was cute at first but now it's just annoying!**

**Charlie: Hiss!**

But I will choose cats for the gathering! Mockingbirdheart, Talonclaw, Braveheart, Shadowseeker, Moonpaw, Lilypaw, Tranquilpaw, Sunsetshine, and Oddpelt

**"and other reallylongnamed cats."**

will go." Vanillastar announced.

Moonpaw was very excited! It was her first gathering and she would get to make friends with cats from other clans. Maybe she could show Lilypaw how great friendship was so he would stop being mean to everyone!

**Sorry, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic wont help Lilypaw, will just make him worse.**

She would meet so many new cats. Lilypaw was also excited, for a different reason. He could find other cats to kill and eat! He liked eating other cats, because they were much better than fresh-kill!

**He is also part Titan apparently.**

They all went to the gathering place. Moonpaw was amazed by what she saw! Four giant gemstones that glowed in the full moon! It was so beautiful, and the glow hit Moonpaw's pelt and made her more beautiful.

***Gags* Definitely a Mary Sue. I don't think this is a Trollfic anymore. I think the Author genuinely believes that this story is the greatest work ever written.**

It made Shadowseeker fall in love with her!

**OH GOD KNOW! *Gets bat out* WE ARE NOT REPEATING THE LOVE DODECAHEDRON! **

"Moonpaw. I love you! I am only a new warrior, and I am still young!" Shadowseeker meowed.

**NO!**

"Sorry, but I will wait until I find my soulmate! I can not flirt with you because it is bad!

**Wait...who said flirting is bad?**

When I find the one right for me we will fall in love." Shadowseeker slunk off disappointed. He decided to flirt with Sunsetshine instead.

**Wow...playboy.**

**You know, I would **_**love **_**if the guys in these stories fell in love with me as quickly as they did with the Mary Sue. I mean come on, I got my first kiss when I was seven (We were playing a game! I was Snow White, he was Prince Charming.) but I never had a boyfriend!**

Lilypaw looked around at the other cats, they all looked so yummy. But he could not eat them yet! Suddenly, a cat mewed to him! He hated it when cats mewed at him, because he hated other cats except for food.

**We g**_**et **_**it! Charlie! If you ever start eating other cats! Eat these cats!**

**Charlie: Meow!**

It was a DiamondClan apprentice! He was brown with green eyes!

**Hello Green-eyes**

"Hi! I am Gaypaw.

**Charlie: Meow?**

***Spades has currently fallen onto the floor, and is laughing like a deranged hyena***

My mommy named me that because I am always happy!

**You sure it isn't because you're gay? I bet he's gay.**

You look sad, so I decided to come over and cheer you up!"

"Grrr! I hate other cats! Get away from me!"

**We get you hate cats. You're also constantly angry.**

"Why! What is your name?" Gaypaw mewed.

"Lilypaw! Now go away!"

**They both have such **_**manly**_ **names!**

"Lilypaw! I love you,

**Oh Enkindlers! You get Love at First Sights too?!**

lets be best friends.

**Oh! Platonic love! Phew!**

Can we meet in secret at the Glitterstones at midnight? I will do anything for you!"

**And he's got another brainless, loyal follower.**

"Fine!" But Lilypaw was only thinking of eating Gaypaw.

**He thinks only with his stomach.**

**Charlie: Meow! *Climbs onto Spades* Meow! *Sleeps***

**...I have become a cat bed...MOONPAW STAY AWAY FROM ME!**

Love was stupid and gross, especially with a cat like Gaypaw! Gaypaw was just an annoying cat.

**He is annoying.**

"We will begin the gathering!" Nebulastar said. "I have an announcement! Crocodiles from the river are attacking DiamondClan! Hammerclaw died last night!"

**Whelp, DiamondClan is screwed. But wait! Moonpaw can take out the Crocs! *Please let the crocs eat her***

Murmurs came from DiamondClan. "Hammerclaw was so great!"

"She was a great warrior, and StarClan will honor him!"

Lilypaw resisted laughing! Crocodiles? How weak was DiamondClan anyway! Crocodiles were so easy to beat!

**...**_**Sure **_**they are.**

Then he wondered if crocodiles tasted good, he never ate a crocodile before.

**You've never **_**seen **_**a croc before.**

Moonpaw mewed. "Oh, no! We will have to save them!"

"You are right." Tranquilpaw said. "Lets go and help them tonight!"

**What is with you and your hero complex?! You're almost as bad as Firestar!**

Dragonstar began to speak. "I also have an announcement. EmeraldClan are doing fine!"

**"Except that SapphireClan keeps trying to be us."**

Rainbowstar spoke up

**Tremble everyone! Tremble! It's Rainbowstar! The manliest cat out there with a name that just radiates with testosterone! Weep at the site of this perfect example of Enkindlers in the form of tom!**

"And RubyClan is doing fine! Except SapphireClan beat us in a fight! Our medicine cat is healing cats that are hurt from the fight!"

Vanillastar announced. "The previous leader has died!

**...The previous leader died six moons ago. You told them that at the gathering...six moons ago... Are you **_**just **_**now telling them?**

I am only leader until Moonpaw grows up! Then she will be leader! I am not a good leader!"

**We. Don't. Care.**

**Make Charlie leader if you don't want it!**

"That concludes the gathering!" Dragonstar said. And all the clans left the Glitterstones.

That night, Tranquilpaw, Moonpaw, and Screepaw snuck out to help DiamondClan! Lilypaw also snuck out to kill Gaypaw.

**I wanna follow Lilypaw.**

"You are here!" Gaypaw mewed happy, bouncing up and down.

**Holy Shit! It worked?**

"Yes! Now I will kill you!"

"Please don't! I love you and you are my bestest friend in the entire world

**He must be desperate for friends.**

and I will do anything for you!" Gayaw whined extremely loudly!

"Then die!" Lilypaw yowled, claws outstretched to the tom who was now sobbing. Gaypaw tried to fight back! But Lilypaw was much bigger, and Gaypaw was good at hunting but not fighting! Lilypaw pinned Gaypaw down! He took his claws and put it to Gaypaw's throat! Dots of blood appeared where the claws gripped into. "Any last words? Gaypaw?"

"Please, let me go! Lilypaw! Don't kill me! I don't like you anymore! You are too mean!"

**But you'll like him again later I bet.**

Suddenly Moonpaw, Screepaw, and Tranquilpaw jumped out of the pushes and Moonpaw knocked Lilypaw off of Gaypaw! "Don't kill him! Killing is a bad thing!"

**Oh? It is?...*Looks at the dead corpse of xdarkrosesx* ...heheh...**

"I do not care! I am the meanest cat to walk the earth! I will be Lilystar! Leader of the forest!"

**An even manlier name!**

"Not now though! Go back to camp or I will tell Vanillastar you are being mean!"

**He doesn't have the backbone to do anything about it.**

Lilypaw went away into the bushes, hissing bad words, and nasty ideas. "Bleed, Moonpaw, bleed! You are going to die soon!"

**If only!**

"Thank you! You all saved me." Gaypaw mewed shaking off the blood on his beautiful coat.

**I doubt you can shake blood off. Your bleeding, you will continue to bleed.**

"No problem! We love to help other cats!" Moonpaw meowed.

**A little too much if you ask me.**

"Hey, can you tell us about the Crocodiles?" Screepaw asked.

"Yes, there is a river at the edge of our territory. The river has three Crocodiles in it now, but we need the river to catch fish and drink water! Hammerclaw died trying to get a drink!"

**I got an idea. Lets use Moonpaw as bait, and when the corcs eat her, they will die of food poisoning! **

"How about we team up and drive the Crocodiles away? We can save the whole clan!

**MARY SUE.**

Then we will be rewarded!

**Oh, if it's for a reward...Go ahead! I approve!**

But the rewards aren't the only reason we want to do it! We love helping out!" Tranquilpaw suggested.

**I no longer approve.**

"Yes! That is a great idea! Come on! I will lead the way!" Gaypaw meowed happily.

**You know, they are crossing the border, they can get into trouble for this. Will they? Nope.**

The cats went into the swampy territory, and the ground sunk under their paws! It got Moonpaw's pelt dirty, but she hated to be vain, because being vain was bad.

**They why are you always so vain talking about how beautiful you are nonefuckingstop?**

They reached the river where there was two sleeping Crocodiles! One was huge!

**You don't say? Crocodiles **_**are **_**huge!**

"Great StarClan!" Tranquilpaw whispered.

"We should take them on one at a time!"

**...if this was reality, those cats would be dead.**

Screepaw suggested. The other three cats agreed with the plan and surrounded the smaller crocodile.

**Which is still way bigger than a cat, and way stronger than a cat. It would take a clan of cats to take down one croc probably.**

It woke up, and started moving towards Gaypaw! It opened its mouth displaying rows of sparkly white teeth that were sharp!

**What else were a carnivores teeth going to be? Blunt?**

Moonpaw jumped on the crocodile's head and made it close its mouth and bite its own tongue!

**Ouch! Low blow!**

Then she scratched it in the eye! It was now blinded and couldn't see anything! And Screepaw jumped on it and bit its throat! It swam away slowly due to the injuries, from the four cats, who were cheering and mewing happily!

**...I call bullshit.**

"Now let us attack the bigger one!" Tranquilpaw said happily, pointing at the huge green beast. Its mouth was slightly open, showing off its huge sharp yellow teeth.

All the cats got on top of the bigger one who opened its piercing yellow eyes and started growling! It was so big! It turned over and shook the cats off. Then it grabbed Screepaw's leg, which made a cracking noise under the pressure of the green monster!

**You know, crocodiles have the strongest bite. The force behind a bite rivals that of a T-rex. A **_**T-Fucking-Rex.**_

"OUCH!" He mewed, "SAVE ME!" he squirmed under the beast's firm grip, which only put a worse strain on his crushed leg. Tranquilpaw began to cry, she didn't want her love to die again! Moonpaw did something very brave! She put a paw inside the crocodile's jaws and scratched the inside of the Crocodile's mouth so it let go of Screepaw's leg, which was now broken and bleeding!

**You don't say?**

Gaypaw bit the crocodile's soft stomach,

**Well that's one fact right.**

and Moonpaw scratched its throat so it bled into the river, making it crimson with blood. The crocodile bled so much, it died! The apprentices were so happy. They had killed the crocodiles, and saved DiamondClan! They would be the hero's of their clans for being so good and helping a clan in need! They had also found out a way to kill crocodiles if they ever came back into the clan! It was so great.

**Wasn't there three? Oh Enkindlers! Is this girl a terrible counter too?!**

But Screepaw's leg was broken, so he couldn't move at all!

**...A cat can move on three legs. I've seen a dog who can run with three legs. I walk by that dog whenever I walk home. (His house is on my route home from school). A broken leg isn't that bad when you got three perfectly good ones.**

Moonpaw was so sad that Screepaw always had to suffer so much pain!

**If only this story didn't exist than Screepaw wouldn't have to suffer.**

He didn't do anything wrong, but he was unlucky!

**Maybe he should have been named Cursedkit instead of Cursedheart.**

Tranquilpaw went over to investigate because she was a medicine cat.

**Apprentice.**

She began to feel this power rise into her, and she started glowing pale green, and her eyes turned white!

**MARY SUE ALERT! MARY SUE ALERT!**

She used the energy on Screepaw's leg, and it healed completely, as if it had never been broken in the first place! It was great!

**I CALL BULLSHIT! THE BULLSHIT METER IS REACHING Rage Mooooo-de!**

"You are the best medicine cat ever!" Moonpaw exclaimed!

**YOU ARE A MARY SUE TOO! AND I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU!**

**I feel so betrayed!**

***Curls up in corner* At least I still have Charlie with me.**

**Charlie: Meow *Leaves***

***Cries***

"You are so nice to everyone, and have great healing powers that StarClan must have given you."

"Do you really think so?" Tranquilpaw asked.

**No. You are terrible!**

"Of course!" Gaypaw said. "Now you three have to leave! Sorry, but this is DiamondClan territory after all!"

"Okay! Bye!" Everyone mewed, and the three trotted back onto their territory, and Gaypaw went back to her den to sleep. But little did they know that Lilypaw watched the whole fight. He went up to the dead crocodile's corpse and started eating it! He thought that cats tasted better, but he liked the odd watery taste of the animal. He did not eat it all, or else he would get fat, but he ate the delicious parts of it.

**Which were? Come on tell us so we know what parts to eat!**

The next day, Lilypaw decided that Moonpaw had to die. He imagined her warm throat in his mouth, and biting down to taste fresh delicious blood. He hid in the bushes when she was hunting a mouse. He purposely made a loud noise with his tail so the mouse would run away! She got angry! "What? I never missed a mouse before! But I guess everyone makes mistakes!"

**A flaw! Wait...no its not a flaw! Damn it! HAVE FLAWS YOU BITCH!**

"Moonpaw." Lilypaw said simply. "You have one chance to change your ways before I kill you!"

"What? I will never change who I am! I want to be myself!"

"Become mean, and I will not kill you! Do you want to die?"

"I want to die myself, not someone else who is mean!"

**Mean never dies. Become mean and you will never die. Problem solved.**

Lilypaw pounced on Moonpaw, who immediately used her hind legs to shove him off! He hit a tree, but went back to bite her, and she countered perfectly.

**Because she is just so perfect!**

**Oh Enkindlers! I feel like I'm becoming MC with the bitterness as I type.**

Moonpaw bit him and made Lilypaw bleed! Lilypaw licked his own blood off, and then scratched Moonpaw in the stomach. Moonpaw then scratched Lilypaw's nose, which poured blood on the ground. Lilypaw then reached Moonpaw's neck and bit it. He left her on the ground, knowing that wound would kill her. He waited for her to die. Moonpaw felt dizzy and then had a vision. She was at the glitterstones, and there was stars in the air. She saw a golden cat, and instantly felt safe.

**JUST DIE!**

"I am Daydreamheart, your mother!"

**"I know...we met before in a different dream. In the last chapter."**

"Am I dead?"

"You are in StarClan, but it isn't your time to die yet, my darling!"

**JUST DIE!**

"That is good, because nobody else would stop Lilypaw from being mean! Thanks mommy!"

"Moonpaw, do you remember the prophecy?"

"Yes, it is: one will follow five, thus six will come anew. When four fall down, left will be two. The rest shall destroy all else on the landing. Until only one cat is left standing."

**Horrible prophecy.**

"Correct! Remember the prophecy! It will affect your destiny. You must keep the prophecy in mind! I can not say anything more, sorry dear! Now it is your time to go back to SapphireClan without me. Oh, take this!"

**It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!**

Daydreamheart said, handing Moonpaw a necklace.

**...A necklace?...Seriously?...*Stands up and walks away* I quit.**

**...**

***Five days later***

**...**

**MC is making me finish this...**

"This has a Sapphire on it!

**That will change to an emerald when you feel like being Emeraldclan.**

It will help you! Now you must go! Say hi to your sister for me! I wish I could raise you all!"

Moonpaw put the necklace on, and felt proud! StarClan honored her. She suddenly opened her eyes to find Lilypaw biting into her! "Let go!" She yowled.

"Moonpaw! How are you alive? And what is that collar?"

"StarClan said I was not supposed to die yet! They gave me this as a help to me! I don't know what it does, but it proves being nice is better than being mean!"

**Being mean means people obey and fear you. They respect you enough not to mess with you because you will kill them.**

So Moonpaw went back to the clan, and decided to talk to Vanillastar to banish Lilypaw! He was too mean to stay in the clan, and he deserved to be exiled! Mean cats had to leave the clans!

**Finally! Now banish Moonpaw too!**

_I am back and I worked really hard to write this chapter so no one say anything bad about it! Lilypaw is very mean to everyone in this chapter _

**That's different than other chapters how?**

_so if you do not like violent stufd like that do not READ! Anyhow, thank you for you all reviewing me! GOOD DAY! except to you you stupid ugly flamers! I can write good _

**You're contradicting it, its 'I can write well'.**

_I do not know why you think I can not I work hard on my stuff! I think I have improved even more on this chapter. It is really good in my opinuion. _

**Another contradiction by the mispelt word!**

Lilypaw was angry! He growled so loud it shook the entire forest

**Dumb exaggeration. **

as his huge rainbow eyes gleamed in the sunlight!

**...I still say he's related to Stargleam. They both have **_**rainbow colored eyes**_** for the love of Enkindlers!**

But, luckily nobody heard him growl.

**How didn't they hear it?**

He would be discovered even quicker if his leader heard him. He then began to get very mad.

**Like you weren't already.**

"Stupid Moonpaw! She will tell on me! I am infuriated!" He shouted,

**ooh! Big word!**

but nobody heard him because he was lucky. "I need to find away to take out my anger with her, but since she is too powerful

**MARY SUE.**

and I can not kill her just yet, I can not do that."

Then lilypaw got an idea suddenly. "I hate Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw more than anyone else, but I also hate Gaypaw the most."

_**Why **_**do you hate him?**

He thought to himself. "I just need to get all three of them together alone so nobody will see me. Then, I will hurt Gaypaw lots! But how…?" Then he got an idea and smiled like he was evil.

**Which is different than his usual evil smile.**

He laughed manically!

"Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw will be shocked and sad, but Gaypaw will be even more shocked and sad."

**Why can't you rephrase how you say it so it doesn't seem so awkward? **

Lilypaw's plan was complete. But, now he had to go. Moonpaw needed to be stopped, or he would be exiled. So, he went!

**I don't think it will work. Moonpaw already has the entire clan wrapped around her claws.**

There was a problem, though. Moonpaw was probably very close to camp now. He had to find a way to get her to come back her. So, he went to DiamondClan, running very fast!

**So, Diamondclan? That's your big plan?**

Gaypaw happened to be sitting by the border. "Lilypaw? You can not be here. It is against the Warrior Code to cross clan borders."

**Like you care. **

But Gaypaw did not try to force Lilypaw to leave at all! Even though Lilypaw was mean, deep down, Gaypaw still loved him. He could gaze into Lilypaw's sapphire pools forever,

**You sure your love for him is platonic?**

lost in them as if they were waves that had swept him away, into the river below. And his pelt was an infernal, its vibrant orange color causing it to glow in the sunlight.

**I doubt its platonic.**

Lilypaw looked absolutely divine, with the eyes of an ocean and a pelt of flame! Gaypaw found herself mesmerised by the beautiful creature standing before him. He trembled! Truly, his eyes were not worthy to gaze upon the incredible being that was so humbly called Lilypaw.

**...You def live up to your name.**

Gaypaw thought his name did not even begin to describe how awesome he was! A name like "Elzerith" or "Xanfor"

**...Are those referencing something?**

more accurately described him then Lilypaw did. Gaypaw felt inclined to weep at the injustice of Lilypaw's name!

**We can agree on that but I think Rainbowstar deserves these tears more than Lilypaw.**

She waited for his beloved Xanfor to answer him…

**...what?**

"I came here because I needed to ask you something." Lilypaw's voice was smooth as silk, but had a hint of ruggedness to it that made Gaypaw's heart beat so fast, he thought it would beat out of his chest!

**Okay, this is just getting ridiculous.**

Gaypaw was about to ask his Xanfor what he needed to ask, but Lilypaw told him beautifully. "Do you still love me?" He asked him miraculously.

**Okay, this just sounds awkward to me now. **

Gaypaw tried to speak in a strong voice, but he could only whisper because he was so lost in sight of his darling Xanfor. "I do" He muttered.

"Then you will do me a favor." Said lilypaw. Gaypaw nodded, grinning wide. "Go to SapphireClan and tell Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw to meet me outside of camp. Come back with them, too."

"Okay!" Said Gaypaw gayily.

**Not many people use gay for the word happy anymore. Saying 'gayly' doesn't really give the effect you want.**

He ran off, eager to please the cat that he loved once more. But he did not know exactly what he was doing! Lilypaw was still as mean as he had always been. Lilypaw laughed as if he was crazy. He would win once more!

**Hopefully you kill her.**

Gaypaw ran over to SapphireClan camp. Moonpaw was there! He saw her! She was eating a vole because she was quite hungry.

**And he's not getting in trouble why? **

"After I am done eating, I will tell Vanillastar how mean Lilypaw really is!" She said to herself.

**So eating is more important. You know, Lionblaze would have told Firestar first and eat later...wait...this is...A FLAW! YES! A Silver lining?! Happy day**

Then, she turned around. Gaypaw was standing at the camp entrance! She ran over towards him!

**The guards of this camp are lazy. **

"Gaypaw, why are you at our camp? That is not allowed!" Moonpaw said quietly. She was shocked that Gaypaw was breaking a rule. That was bad of him to do that!

**You broke a rule and entered his clans territory. Payback, bitch.**

"Lilypaw told me to tell you that he said that you and Tranquilpaw should meet him outside of camp, and that he wants me to come with too." Gaypaw whispered so he wouldn't get caught by anybody.

**Because they wouldn't see him? Or scent him? These cats are idiots. Time to get the bat.**

Moonpaw thought that this was very suspicious, but knew that she had her necklace,

***Rage***

so she would not have to worry about getting hurt or dying because of Lilypaw. "Okay, I will go get Tranquilpaw." Then, she went and got Tranquilpaw.

**This is such an obvious trap.**

Tranquilpaw was very bored. Nobody was sick or hurt. She had nothing to do!

**That's a good thing. But there is always moss to be replaced, herbs to be checked, stocks to restock. **

So, she was in the medicine cat den, thinking about Screepaw. She missed him so much. They were so in love, but they had not seen each other in the longest time.

**Your in the same clan.**

Screepaw had to go on patrol for an hour! Tranquilpaw wanted to cry!

**Oh my Enkindlers!**

"Oh, I wish someone could cheer me up" She sobbed. Then, she heard something. It was Moonpaw!

**She needs a brain transplant. She lost hers. It melted because she had a flaw.**

Moonpaw said, "Tranquilpaw, Gaypaw said Lilypaw wants to see us outside of camp!" and Tranquilpaw was sucpicious, but since she was an amazing medicine cat, she could not be hurt forever if he tred anything.

**I think Cinderpelt would disagree.**

She nodded and went with Moonpaw. Then, they all left!

Lilypaw had been waiting for a very long time. He had caughten and eaten a mouse, but it did not taste as good as cats. "I should eat Jasminedung next." He said to himself. Licking his lips. "Nobody likes her, anyway." He was really hungry for more juicy, delicious cat meat.

**I think when you kill Moonpaw, I will join you for that meal. I will help you kill her.**

Then, he heard cats from behind him. He smelled Moonpaw, Tranquilpaw, and Gaypaw. He was happy because now his plan could finally work!

**Your happy? Stop the press! Lilypaw is happy!**

Moonpaw's purple gaze hardened on Lilypaw. "Do not dare try to kill me!" She snarled.

**What is with these cats and ugly eye colors? Unique doesn't mean pretty.**

Lilypaw just laughed at her. "Oh, I can not kill you, you are too strong! I will kill no one. Not today."

**Don't be such a wuss.**

Tranquilpaw was in a state of disbelief. "I do not believe you." She said.

But Lilypaw was not even lying! "No, I just need Gaypaw to come over here."

"Yes." Said Gaypaw, bouncing over to her handsome Xanfor.

**Wait...I thought Gaypaw was a tom! He's a she? What? Did I miss this crucial fact this entire time?!**

"I hope you will not be mean to me, because I want to be friends again! And I will not do that if you do not treat me well."

Lilypaw grabbed Gaypaw! "It is too late for that." He said evily. Then, Lilypaw snarled. He unsheathed his claws. Gaypaw was scared. Then Lilypaw did the unthinkable. He raped Gaypaw!

**And as expected, Sapphireclan cats did nothing.**

It was horrible! Moonpaw and Tranquil ran away because they didn't want to see it happen!

**Seriously?**

Moonpaw's tears stained the ground! Lilypaw had gone too far! Rape was too mean!

**Rape is a crime! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!? FOR THE LOVE OF ENKINDLERS!**

She could tell it hurt even more than dying, because Gaypaw, who was usually happy, seemed despondent and scared.

**No shit he was RAPED and you guys just RAN. You didn't even try to help him!**

Tranquilpaw did not cry, but she was very shocked! Then Lilypaw laughed and ran away, while Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw were also running and Gaypaw stayed there in shock over what just happened.

**Gaypaw! (I can't believe I'm going to do this but someone has to!) It's okay! Mommy's here! *Picks up Gaypaw and cradles the cat in arms* shhhhh, I'm not going to let these jerks hurt you anymore. Shhh, they were cowards and vile to abandon you and rape you! I will protect you.**

Then, he ran away too, crying. Gaypaw knew in his heart that his incredible Xanfor was merely Lilypaw once again.

**Don't trust a tom named Lily. **

Later, Moonpaw was in her den. She had been there all day! She was very mad and sad about what happened to Gaypaw, and Tranquilpaw was nice, so she came in to check on her sister, because they were sisters, so she comforted her when she needed it, since sisters love each other.

**You both ran when you should have saved Gaypaw, you should be ashamed of yourselves.**

"Moonpaw?" She inquired. Moonpaw was not speaking, she was too sad and angry. Tranquilpaw spoke again. "Moonpaw, you can not keep doing this. You know what, at some point, you have got to let this go."

**Don't let it go. Every time you sleep, remember what you did, remember what you ran from.**

Moonpaw sighed. "Yeah? Well... maybe you can forget what happened, bit I... can not." Tranquilpaw was concerned. "Look, what happened, happened. We can not change it now. We have to move on." She said softly.

**NEITHER OF YOU ARE THE ONES WHO GOT RAPED! Stop acting like you are! You're acting more like rape victims then the cowards who ran! (I apologize if this is offending anyone.)**

Moonpaw got so mad that she would have killed Tranquilpaw if she was not so good! "Move on?! Our friend was RAPED, Tranquilpaw! He was RAPED! And we just stood there and did NOTHING!" She yelled!

**Oh, you did something, you **_**ran.**_

She wanted to yell so loud, StarClan could hear her! But she did not want to disturb her mother so she did not. Daydreamheart may be asleep or eating and did not want to hear her!

**Wow. **

Tranquilpaw was also very angry now! "There was nothing we could do, Moonpaw!" She yelled back! "We had to get out of there!"

**Seriously? There was nothing a pair of cats who took down a crocodile could do when Lilypaw stated that Moonpaw was stronger than him? I repeat: Seriously?**

Moonpaw was still angry! She was starting to get even angrier! "Did we?! Maybe we could have stopped him!"

"How?" Tranquilpaw snarled angrily!

**By fighting him. Two cats against one. Are you an idiot? You could have stopped him.**

A tear fell out of one of Moonpaw's all-seeing orbs.

**She has orbs **_**and **_**a necklace?! Quit getting two leg objects, MarysuePaw!**

"I dream about it every night. Every time I close my eyes I see us just running away, running away while he rapes him…"

**Good, its punishment.**

Tranquilpaw got closer to Moonpaw. "You can not keep torturing yourself like this, Moonpaw. Let it go."

Moonpaw was still angry at her. "I am glad that you can just keep living. But I do not think I can."

**I can help with that, *Holds up bat* One dead cat coming up.**

They were both mad and sad, but fighting was bad. Tranquilpaw did not want to make Moonpaw angrier. So, she left Moonpaw by herself again. Moonpaw felt sadder now. She made Tranquilpaw feel bad, too. She did not want to hurt her sister's feelings. But now it was too late. Tranquilpaw was walking away. Moonpaw just went to sleep.

**...is it over yet?**

The next day, Gaypaw came to SapphireClan camp again to greet his friends Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw.

**Sapphireclan, being the dumbest clan ever, just lets enemy cats cross the border and enter camp whenever they feel like it.**

He called for them. "Moonpaw, Tranquilpaw!" He yelled. "I want to see you!" They heard him and came running to the camp entrance. Luckily, nobody caught Gaypaw!

**How? He was yelling. These cats **_**are **_**dumb.**

"Are you okay?" The sister both said at the same time. Gaypaw laughed.

"Oh, I am better now. Troubletail has taught me so many wonderful things that I was able to get better really really fast!"

**How big of a time skip did we hit anyways? A few days? Moons?**

Moonpaw perked up. "That is great, Gaypaw!" He was so relieved!

**Moonpaw is a he now?**

"And it gets better!" Gaypaw said happily. "Last night, because I did so good making myself feel better, and because I was so brave about it, Troubletail gave me my real medicine cat name!"

**...Oh yeah, I honestly forgot he was a medicine cat apprentice.**

Wow, Gaypaw!" Said Tranquilpaw! "That is really great!"

"Yep! I am called Gaysparkle now,

**Pfft! Seriously? **_**Seriously? **_**Just...wow they went all out on making him gay.**

after how my eyes sparkle whenever I am feeling gay." Gaysparkle said, his green eyes sparkling.

**Watch out, he's in a gay mode. ...Does that mean when ever he's horny because I hope not.**

"Well, congradulations!" Purred Moonpaw. "Hey, since you are here and also a medicine cat now, can you come with us and help us tell on Lilypaw to Vanillastar?

**Yes because SapphireClans dumb leader will listen to a enemy clans medicine cat. **

**He actually would now that I think about it.**

He will exile Lilypaw for being mean!" Gaysparkle sighed and looled down at the ground. "Sure… But first… I need to talk to him about something."

**Hey I came up with new names for these cats!**

**Moonpaw = MarySuepaw**

**Tranquilpaw = Obliviouspaw**

**Lilypaw = Cannibalpaw**

**Gaysparkle is still Gaysparkle.**

**They were spur of the moment names but what do you think? Did I catch the authors naming style?**

"Okay, go ahead…" said Tranquilpaw. She was a little bit confused. Gaypaw went to find lilypaw. Lilypaw was eating a thrush in camp.

**Yet none of the warriors notice Gaysparkle.**

Lilypaw looked up at Gaysparkle in disgust. "Gaypaw, you revolting pile of foxdung, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Gaysparkle is my name now," Gaysparkle corrected him. "And I want to talk to you about… Us."

Lilypaw raised an eyebrow. "Err… Us?"

***raises an eyebrow* Do I hear the waves against a ship?**

"Yes, us. I am sorry, but what you did to me was awful. It was too awful for me to stand. We can't be friends anymore."

Lilypaw interrupted, "But we-"

"No, let me finish." Said Gaysparkle. "And I do not love you anymore. I thought you prove yourself to be nice deep down, but you are not."

**I don't think he's capable of being nice. He killed when he was a day old.**

"Haha! Of course not!" laughed Lilypaw! "I am the meanest cat that has ever lived!

**You say that every chapter.**

But nobody believes me. That is why I have to prove it!" Then, he scratched Gaysparkle suddenly!

"Ow!" shouted Gaysparkle. He kept talking.

**How is no one noticing him?**

"But anyway, you are right. You really are mean! And that, Lilypaw, is why we can't see each other anymore."Gaysparkle leaned in closer, t whisper in Lilypaw's ear. "I am very sorry, my precious Xanfor."

Lilypaw was confused. "Xanfor?"

**We're just as confused as you about Xanfor.**

Gaysparkle's eyes were getting teary. "I knew our love meant nothing to you in the first place!" He could not stand to look at lilypaw anymore. So, he ran over to Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw.

**Gaypaw is as melodramatic as Vanillastar.**

"Alright, Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw." He said to them. "Let us tell Vanillastar just how mean Lilypaw is."

"NO!" cried Lilypaw, running towards them. "I WILL NOT HAVE MY PLAN RUINED!" He tackled Moonpaw. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

**Finally! The chapter is over! *Passes out***

**Okay, chapter eight of 21, we are making progress! Hooray! There is nothing that can bring this joy down-**

_Gosh I am sorry for the rape thing, okay?! I did not know exactly what it met _

**...Seriously? You made Gaysparkle get raped and you didn't even know what that meant?**

**...**

***RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

_I thought it met something different but apparently not! I am not going to stop writing just because you stupid flamers tell me to! I have freedom of speak!_

**YOU ALSO HAVE A RIGHT TO BE SILENT!**

**And I wish to Enkindlers that you would use it!**

_Anyhow here is the latest chapter! _

**Ugh...okay...think of Under the Moonless Night...think of anime...Rage mode is gone.**

Tranquilpaw and Gaysprakle gasped! But Moonpaw was not afraid! She had a plan! She rolled over quickly, grabbed Lilypaw by his scruff and threw him against a tree!

**...I have a feeling I got a lot more Rage Modes to come.**

Lilypaw was stunned whitch gave Moonpaw enough time to run into the leader's den.

**Lilypaw you are weak! You shame Tigerstar, Darkstripe, and all the other evil cats!**

"Vanillastar, Lilypaw attacked me!" Yelled Moonpaw! "But do not worry, I threw him against a tree and he is stunned! You must exile him immeadiatley!"

**What, just for attacking her?**

Vanillastar stood up quickly!

"That will not be tolerated!" The leader said.

**Seriously?! Like that?! You don't even know Lilypaw's side of the story! For all you know Moonpaw could have been making threats towards him and he retaliated with an attack! You can't just! You! You! **_**You!**_

_**FUCK!**_

He ran out of her den with Moonpaw close behind him and jumped onto a rock and yowled: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own food join for a clan meeting!"

And all the cats ran out of their dens to stand below the rock. Except for Lilypaw who was still knocked out! Gaysparkle stood towards the back because he did not feel comfortable because this was not his clan, anyways.

_**You aren't supposed to even be here! Scram!**_

"Lilypaw attacked Moonpaw!" The leader said!

The Clan yowled in rage and fear!

**WHO CARES?!**

**Fuck! Only a little bit in and I'm already pissed off!**

"But Moonpaw is important to our Clan, we can not risk her being hurt!" One cat cried.

**Lol nope! *Smashes Moonpaws head in with a baseball bat* TAKE THAT!**

Vanillastar's eyes sparkled in anger!

"Moonpaw has suggested that we exile Lilypaw, immeditely." He said and the Clan meowed their agreement, even Gaysparkle and he had once loved Lilypaw

**You are NOT a part of this clan you don't get a say, Gaysparkle!**

but Lilypaw had been mean to him! None of the Clan seemed to notice that Gaysparkle was from a different Clan then them because they were all looking at Lilypaw who was standing up after being unconshous. Vanillastar walked over to Lilypaw and scratched him on his nose! Lilypaw yowled in pain!

**This! THIS IS NOT CLAN WAYS! **

**For the love of! **

**They!**

**ENKINDLERS KILL ME NOW!**

**I don't think I can do all 21 chapters of this stupidity!**

"You, Lilypaw have been exiled! Go now!" He said. Lilypaw's eyes glowed with the rainbow that they had when he was mad and Vanillastar looked uncomfortable

**I would too in the presence of a rainbow eyed cat. BUT I WOULDNT BE AN IDIOT ABOUT IT!**

but he scratched him again like he was not afraid! Then the rest of the Clan came up behind her and hissed at Lilypaw! Lilypaw stood up and ran towards the entrence to the camp. "You have not seen the last of me! I will be back just you wait and see!" And then he ran away!

**Lilypaw, just get a nuke, and launch it at the clans. SAVE US AND KILL THEM ALL!**

The Clan did not take his warning seriously and yowled their happiness because Moonpaw was safe and then that meant that they all were!

**Heehehee *Holdes up bat* You so sure about that.**

Moonpaw's purple eyes glowed in happiness and a ray of sun shined down on her and made her sparkle and shimmer! The Clan cheered! But deep down Moonpaw was sad because Lilypaw was her brother and even though he was evil she still loved him because he was her family and love is important.

**You got him exiled you bitch.**

But Lilypaw got what he deserved!

**No. He didn't. Okay he did but seriously you have to be a bitch about it.**

After that the Clan all went back to what ever they were doing before the meeting.

**Wow! Details!**

Later Moonpaw went hunting with her mentor and she caught more things then any apprentice had ever caught in one day!

**MARYSUE! MARY SUE!**

Her mentor was very happy with her so she did not make Moonpaw do anything else for the rest of the day. Moonpaw was very glad because she had worked kind of hard. She decided that she would go visit Tranquilpaw because she must be lonely because her mentor was out collecting herbs and had left her there to sort stuff!

**She is sorting herbs! Don't bother her!**

"Hello Tranquilpaw!" She said happily.

Tranquilpaw looked worried so Moonpaw got worried to.

"What is wrong." She asked.

**"I have learned that we're both Mary Sues and this story is bullshit."**

Tranquilpaw looked down at her paws and said nothing. Moonpaw was curious she walked closer to Tranquilpaw and sat down beside her and Tranquilpaw sighed and said "I am going to have kits!"

**WAY TO BREAK THE WARRIOR CODE!**

**I hope your kits end up like Yellowfangs. All die but one kit becomes Cat Hitler.**

Moonpaw looked surprised! "But you are a medicine cat, Tranquilpaw! You can not have kits!" And she gasped!

**She's not supposed to have a mate either! But **_**you **_**had to go and make sure that the two could be together. **

**The hell did you **_**think **_**was going to happen!?**

"And you are only an apprentice too!"

Tranquilpaw began to cry with tears in her eyes! "I know but I do not care because I love Screepaw too much to care! I will happily have his kits!" She said.

**I hope you suffer the same fate as Silverstream.**

**...**

**Is that too cruel? I loved her (Silverstream) But is hoping Obliviouspaw dies giving birth to kits to much?**

Moonpaw was not surprised that they were Screepaw's kits because Screepaw and Tranquilpaw were in love.

**And they're mates.**

"Do not worry, sister, for I will make sure that your kits will be safe in SapphireClan!"

**"Because I am a vile bitch who is manipulating everyone in clan."**

And Tranquilpaw looked at Moonpaw's necklace and sighed in relief. "Thank you Moonpaw, you are so kind and wonderful!"

"Love will triumph over any thing dear Tranquilpaw!" Said Moonpaw

**Just stop! You sound like a terrible mix of Disney and Sailor Moon!**

and then she said "Does Screepaw know because you should tell him they are his kits afterall."

Tranquilpaw shook her head and said. "No I was going to tell him today. Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Said Moonpaw and she stood up she was ready to go.

**Why are you so accepting of this! YOUR SISTER IS A VILE BLASHPHEMOR! SHE HAS A MATE AND KITS! SHE SHOULD NOT BE MEDICINE CAT!**

Tranquilpaw sighed and stood up too then she walked out of the medicine cat den towards the apprentice den with Moonpaw right behind her!

They were lucky because Screepaw was inside.

"Hello Screepaw Tranquilpaw needs to tell you something." Said Moonpaw.

"Tranquilpaw what is it?" Asked Screepaw looking worried.

"Screepaw my love I am going to have your kits." Cried Tranquilpaw.

**I'm not gonna comment on how badly that sounds like a shitty drama show.**

Screepaw gasped and his eyes sparkled in happiness when he said. "Oh my gosh Tranquilpaw we are going to be parents I am so happy!"

**Why? You're both apprentices! TOO YOUNG!**

Moonpaw looked happy as she watched her sister tuch noses with Screepaw. She was just turning to leave when Tranquilpaw screamed.

"Moonpaw the kits are coming now!" She yelled. Moonpaw ran over to her sister who was lieing on the floor with fear in her eyes.

**Pathetic.**

"I do not know what to do I have never seen kits be born before. What do I do!"

Moonpaw did not know what to do either so she said "I do not know."

**GET THE MEDICINE CAT YOU IDIOT! YOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CAMP!**

So Tranquilpaw just did whatever her instinct told her to do. It hurt lots! She screamed and Screepaw cried! Moonpaw cried too! The pain was bad! Tranquilpaw screamed so loud that even the other Clans heard her in they're territories! But no one came to help they were so mean.

**These clans are just awful!**

Moonpaw got worried and tuched her nose to Tranquilpaw's belly and the pain stopped right then! Tranquilpaw was happy.

**MARY FUCKING SUE! **

**I call bullshit!**

And then there were five kits beside her and she looked at them happily. Screepaw came up and licked them.

Moonpaw asked "What will you name them?" And Tranquilpaw didn't know.

But Moonpaw did! She named them Beautifulkit, Suicidekit, Dancekit, Taintedkit, and Flamekit.

**The fuck?! Only one name was an actual name!**

**But SUICIDEKIT?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

***RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

***RAGE MODE OVERLOAD***

The whole Clan came in to look at the kits and they all seemed happy with the new additions to the Nursery.

**You can suck my nonexistent balls! This clan is the most useless clan ever! They did nothing! THEY HAVENT DONE ANYTHING BUT LET AN APPRENTICE WALK ALL OVER THEM! Lilypaw! Kill me! Enkindlers! Take me away!**

Later Screepaw was going out to catch some food for his beautiful kits and his mate Tranquilpaw. He did not catch much though so he came back with one mouse and he gave it to Tranquilpaw who ate it hungryly. Moonpaw did not think it was enough food for her sister though so she went out and caught five birds three mice two voles and an eagle!

**Seriously?! SERIOUSLY!? YOU FUCKING SHOW OFF! YOU HUNT FOR THE CLAN NOT ONE CAT! IF SHE WANTS FOOD GET IT FROM THE FRESH KILL PILE!**

She brought them all back and gave the eagle to the elders she gave the mice to the other apprentices and the voles to Tranquilpaw and her kits then she gave two birds to Vanillastar and dropped the others in the freshkill pile.

**I. Hate. You.**

**I **_**really**_** hate you.**

The Clan cheered! "Moonpaw! With you we will never go hungry again!

**DIE**

Three cheers for Moonpaw! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

**This clan is useless! THIS CAT IS HORRIBLE!**

Then Vanillastar came up to Moonpaw and said "Follow me Moonpaw I have to talk to you okay?"

So Moonpaw followed him into his den.

Vanillastar said. "Moonpaw Tranquilpaw has breaked the warrior code and she needs to be exiled!"

**FINALLY!**

Moonpaw gasped! "You cannot do that, Vanillastar! Her kits are important to the Clan!"

Vanillastar said. "Do not worry we will keep her kits we are just going to exile her.

**FINALLY! FINALLY HE REALIZES IT!**

She is a medicine cat apprentice and they are not allowed to have kits I am sorry Moonpaw."

**THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE A MATE EITHER! Hell! APPRENTICES aren't supposed to take mates!**

Moonpaw hissed! She was really mad and sad so she said. "If you exile Tranquilpaw I will leave to!"

**THAN LEAVE!**

Vanillastar started to cry! "I cannot do this Moonpaw I am a bad leader! You should be leader!"

"But Vanillastar I am not even a warrior yet. I cannot lead this Clan besides you are a fine leader!"

**Vanillastar! You are a good leader! JUST EXILE HER ALREADY! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF ENKINLDERS IM BEGGING YOU!**

"I never wanted this job Moonpaw and you were born to lead this Clan it is your destiny!"

**NO ITS NOT!**

Moonpaw sighed and shook her head.

"I have seen my destiny Vanillastar and it is not yet to lead this Clan it will be some day but not yet and until then you must stay leader of SapphireClan!"

Vanillastar started to cry! "I wish I had never became deputy! I never expected that my love would die so soon! I wish I had died first! I wish I could die now! Why me Moonpaw, why me! Why did I have to be the one to live?"

**Suck it up! Damnit! GRAYSTRIPE WATCHED HIS MATE DIE GIVING BIRTH TO HIS KITS! CROWFEATHER LOST FEATHERTAIL AND LEAFPOOL! JAYFEATHER COULDNT BE WITH HALF MOON! DONT BITCH ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE!**

"Because StarClan have decided that you should live my dear leader! I don't know what the Clan would do without you because you are a fine leader."

Vanillastar sighed. "Moonpaw, you don't understand I can't do this any more."

And Vanillastar turned away and said "Go now Moonpaw." So Moonpaw left!

Outside the nursery Beautifulkit was walking around. Moonpaw went up to her and asked. "Where is your mother?"

And Beautifulkit said "I do not know she left me and my litter mates and said she was going to go hunt I do not know where."

**IRRESPONSIBLE MOTHER!**

**THESE KITS SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE THEIR EYES OPEN YET!**

Moonpaw nodded and looked inside the nursery but saw no one!

"Where are your litter mates Beautifulkit?"

Beautifulkit said. "They went hunting too because they wanted to follow mommy but I stayed here because I do not want to get my pelt dirty!"

**grrr...**

***Demon Mode Active***

**I've had it! THERE ARE TO MANY THINGS WRONG WITH THIS STORY! MY CAPSLOCK IS STAYING ON FOR THIS! DEMON MODE IS STAYING ACTIVE UNTIL END!**

Moonpaw gasped! "But you are only kits you are not allowed out of the camp by yourselves! And what about Flamekit he is not smart enough to be out there!"

**WOW, 'NOT SMART ENOUGH'? YOU ARE A BITCH.**

Moonpaw was officially worried! Beautifulkit just shurgged her shoulders. Moonpaw ran out of the camp to look for the kits! On the way out of the camp she ran into Screepaw!

"Screepaw all the kits except Beautifulkit are out in the forest alone! You must help me find them!" Screepaw gasped! "I will help you Moonpaw!"

**KILL HER SCREEPAW!**

Meanwhile in the forest Jasminedung was yelling at a pile of pebbles which from far away looked like one rock. She was so busy yelling at them that she didn't even notice when Lilypaw came up behind her.

**YES! HE IS BACK MOTHERGLUBBERS!**

Lilypaw pounced on her and bit her throat out. Then he ate her. She was the most disgusting cat he'd ever ate. She tasted really sour.

**WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? HER NAME IS 'DUNG', A MORE POLITE WAY TO SAY 'SHIT'. HER NAME IS BASICALLY JASMINESHIT.**

But Lilypaw did not care because she tasted a lot better than rabbits or mice. Then he heard something and turned around there were four kits! They screamed when they saw him and he laughed! Then he pounced! He bit Dancekit's throat! It was horrible! She screamed in pain! But then there was a blinding white light! It was Moonpaw with Screepaw right behind him!

**NO! LET HIM DO THIS! LET HIM KILL THEM! THEY ARE BETTER OFF DEAD THAN IN THIS STORY!**

Lilypaw yelled! "No!" He Yelled!

But the blinding white light blinded him!

**THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!**

He could not see! Moonpaw ran over to Dancekit and touched her with her nose! She was all better! The blood went back into her body and she didn't hurt no more! Then the blinding white light stopped and Lilypaw could see again!

**I DECLARE WAR ON MOONPAW!**

He looked at Moonpaw and screamed "NO! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM KILLING TRANQUILPAW'S KITS!"

**"THEY ARE AN ABOMINATION THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST"**

And he jumped at Moonpaw but he fell backwards befor he even touched her! Moonpaw had put a invisble sheeld around her and the kits!

**I USE SEISMIC TOSS AND MEGA BEAM! IT IS SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

**MOONPAW AND KITS ARE DEAD.**

**...IF ONLY.**

Lilypaw was angry and her eyes were rainbow like they were when he was mad because he was angry!

**RAINBOW EYES AREN'T SCARY!**

"Lilypaw you are mean! You should leave the forest forever and ever!" Yelled Taintedkit!

"Yes Lilypaw you should leave! LEAVE NOW!" Said Moonpaw and she started walking towards Lilypaw who backed up until he was against a tree with no way out because the kits and Screepaw and Moonpaw surrounded him all around so there was no way out!

**ATTACK A KIT! **_**ITS A KIT! YOU KILLED A LEADER WHEN YOU WERE A KIT! WHERE DID THAT BADASS AWESOME SKILLS GO?! FOR FUCKS SAKE! ENKINDLERS KILL ME NOW SO I DONT HAVE TO REVIEW THIS FOXDUNG ANY MORE!**_

"LEAVE NO! LEAVE NOW! LEAVE NOW! LEAVE FOREVER AND EVER, LILYPAW!" Yelled all of them!

**"I'LL LEAVE WHEN YOU ALL DROP DEAD!"**

Lilypaw growled and his eyes were even more colerful then ever before! But he did not leave! He stood there! He didn't move! And then Suicidekit scrached his eye until it fell out of his head and layed on the ground!

**THE FUCK?!**

It was still rainbow! Blood was everywear and it hurted lots and lots! More then any other hurt in the history of hurts! Lilypaw screamed louder than anything ever screamed!

**IT IS JUST AN EYE!**

"OW! You stupid kit! I can not see! Ahhh!"

And then he ran away! Moonpaw and Screepaw and the kits all cheered and walked back to camp and told Vanillastar what happened!

**YEAH, YOU BLINDED A CAT! YOU GUYS ARE SICK FUCKS!**

Vanillastar was very happy! She was so happy that she made Moonpaw a warrior right then!

"Moonpaw, we know you all promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of you life, so because of that I ask you no oath! From this moment on you will be known as Moonshimmer! Starclan honors your bravery, your intelligence, your beauty, and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of EmeraldClan!"

**GREAT! NOW GET HER OUT OF SAPPHIRECLAN TERRITORY!**

The clan cheered! They were all so happy for Moonshimmer because she was a warrior now!

"Yay!" Said Tranquilpaw she had come back from hunting.

**AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE EXILED?**

The kits yelled loudest of all, especially Dancekit because Moonpaw had saved his life and he loved her lots!

E**W.**

When he got older he wanted to be her mate because she was beautiful and brave and wonderful and smart and kind!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! SHE'S YOUR FUCKING AUNT! THIS IS LIKE FIRESTAR AND STARGLEAM ALL OVER AGAIN!**

But then something weird happened! Moonpaw's neclace started glowing in lots of pretty colors! Even more colors then LIlypaw's eyes! And a ray of moonlight glowed down on her and made her fur shimmer just like her new name!

**MARY SUE MARY SUE!**

They all cheered! "Horray for Moonshimmer!" And then they heard something wierd... It sounded like a growl but it was different! Moonshimmer looked over to the nursery and she saw a big orange light!

"FIRE!" She screamed!

**UGH! THATS IT IM GETTING NAILS IN MY BAT! ADDING THE PAIN IT WILL CAUSE HER WHEN I START BEATING HER WITH IT!**

The camp was on fire!

**HOORAY!**

_Here is a new chapter! Do not forget to review because I like recieving them _

**Don't we all?**

_but remember NO FLAMING! I HATE FLAMERS BECAUSE THEY ARE SO MEAN!_

**The word mean has been used so much in this story that it's lost all meaning.**

_If you flame I will be very mad at you!_

Fire was blazing all over the place!

**Welp, this camp is a gonner.**

Moonshimmer looked around to see cats running around in circles

**Very efficient. **

and trying to get away from the flames! Tranquilpaw was standing by her kits looking very very scared!

**Yes, focus on Tranquilpaw.**

Everyone started to run away from the SapphireClan camp and started going out to the nearest source of water but some of the cats were still trapped in the camp like Tranquilpaw, Screepaw, Vanillstar and a lot of others!

**But only those three are important enough for a name. Mary Sue Moment Active in 3...2...1**

Moonshimmer rushed to go and help Tranquilpaw with her kits. She grabbed Dancekit and rushed out of the camp with him. He was mewing loudly and he was very scared! Flames were coming close to Tranquilpaw and she screeched and threw herself on top of the flames and to everyones surprise they went out all of the sudden!

**Ugh! No!**

"How did you do that Tranquilpaw?!" Screepaw meowed loudly.

Tranquilpaw shook her head. "I do not know I think it might be a power that I got from StarClan or something like that! Maybe I can put out all of the flames?!"

**No! No! No! I will only accept Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing as having powers! So quit with the powers!**

"Well you do whatever you want to do I am going to go and get Suicidekit and Taintedkit

**Suicidekit is going to kill himself. Just because you named him Suicidekit.**

out of the camp before something bad happens to them! Be very careful okay?!" Screepaw exclaimed.

"I will be. Do not worry my beloved Screepaw."

**Will one of them just die and stay dead?!**

And then she went off into the flames to go and fight the fire with her new powers!

Screepaw grabbed both Suicidekit and Taintedkit at the same time but they were hard to carry!

**You don't say?**

He rushed out of camp, nearly dropping Suicidekit at the same time but he did not! "Gee you two are heavy!" He grunted.

**...They aren't even a day old.**

Taintedkit looked insulted but she did not say anything. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes flashed with angery for a moment!

**They are KITS! No need to use 'beautiful' on them!**

She did not like to be called fat! Eventually they got out of the camp and Screepaw valiantly dashed back to rescue the rest of the kits and whatever other cats were there. Taintedpaw

**When did she become an apprentice?**

was working very hard to put out the fire! Her eyes were glowing a blazing bright orange and whenever she looked at the fire it would put itself out! She had amazing powers just like her sister and brother did and she was very happy!

**YOU DONT DESERVE THE POWERS!**

The poor old elder Oddpelt was trapped under a branch! Taintedpaw's eyes turned bright green and she was able to make the branch move to the side.

**For the love of!**

If only she knew she had been able to do that when Screepaw was trapped underneath that tree and died but came back to life with Moonshimmer's help! Oddpelt said. "Thank you!" And then he ran off.

**I don't think he would be able to run off just like that. You know what, I'm going to need to listen to lost of music for this.**

Finally everyone was out of the camp except for Tranquilpaw! Screepaw was very worried, but not as worried as Moonshimmer was. She wanted to run back into camp and rescue her sister!

**Your worried about everything. **

"Do not go." Vanillastar meowed. "If something happens to you I will be leader forever

***Hits Vanillastar repeatedly on the head with a baseball bat* SHUT UP!**

and I can not have that happening! You all know that I am the worst leader in the history of all leaders that there have ever been!"

"We know!" She sighed. "But nothing will happen to me! StarClan is protecting me, and they would never let anything bad happen to me! I am going to help Tranquilpaw, you all just wait here, okay?!"

"Good luck!" Came cries from the cats.

"Fine." Muttered Vanillastar.

**Ugh! I need more music!**

Moonshimmer rushed down into camp and saw her sister down there, putting out huge amounts of flames! It was like nothing she had ever seen before! Her sister had control over all of the elements! She could create or destroy them too!

**MARY SUE**

Moonshimmer gasped. "Way to go Tranquilpaw!"

"Come on I have the fire under control! Everyone can come back in just a little while but things are really burned up badly!" Tranquilpaw meowed.

**MARY SUE**

Moonshimmer nodded and meowed. "Startalon should give you your medicine cat name for this!"

**Holy Shit! He's **_**still **_**alive?!**

"No not really I have a lot left to learn! Just because I saved the camp does not mean that I am fit enough to be a medicine cat!"

**At least **_**you're **_**somewhat modest!**

"I guess you are right, dear sister."

Soon all of the fire was gone and the cats started returning to camp looking around at the smoldring remains of what had been theirs dens and stuff. Vanillstar looked terribly upset!

**Doesn't he always?**

He did not know where to start when it came to rebuilding the camp so he just decided to let Moonshimmer and Sparklefur do it.

**LAZY WORTHLESS PILE OF RATDUNG!**

After all they would know what to do because they were both more experienced than them, even though Moonshimmer was younger! But Moonshimmer was blessed by StarClan

**SHE WAS BLESSED BY SATANSTAR NOT STARCLAN!**

and she was a prophecy cat so she had a bit of an advantage.

**Firestar didn't, he was a prophecy cat.**

All of the warriors worked hard to rebuild the camp and before everyone knew it everything was back to normal. Moonshimmer used her powers to heal all the injured cats! Tranquilpaw used her powers to make grass and trees grow back from where they had burned down into ashes!

**MARY SUE! MARY SUE!**

"It is good that everything is nice and back to normal!" Screepaw meowed. "I am off to go and hunt with Mockingbirdheart, Sunsetshine, and Cursedheart!"

**Maybe you can do something for once!**

Vanillstar whimpered. "Bring back good prey!"

"We will!" Promised Cursedheart.

**What was your mom thinking naming you that?**

Screepaw and the rest of them went out to hunt. When they arrived in the woods Screepaw could smell squirrel! He chased after it and he pounced on the squirrel, but the squirrel shifted into the form of a cat! It was Lilypaw,

**OH NO! NO! NO! NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING ANOTHER HOLLYLEAF!**

back on SapphireClan territory again! Screepaw was kind of glad to see him, even though Lilypaw was extremely mean and evil. He had been good friends with Lilypaw when they were younger!

**Yeah! You were his mindless servant for a day!**

Or at least he thought they had been, he was not really all that sure!

"What do you want here you are not supposed to be here anymore!" Screepaw meowed flatly.

**Just like you're not supposed to be mates with Tranquilpaw.**

Lilypaw licked his paw. "I have a proposition for you Screepaw. I want you to join me!"

"Join _you_?"

Screepaw looked shocked.

**Join him, it's a better than Sapphireclan.**

"I can not do that! I would be betraying everyone!" He exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Lilypaw mewed. "It is not like they have really done much for you anyway."

"But what about Tranquilpaw? I love her!"

**YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOVE HER!**

"Well than ask that stupid sister of mine to join me too! Together we can rule the world! I know that Tranquilpaw has amazing powers just like Moonshimmer and me and if I can get her to turn evil that would be excellent!" Lilypaw said with an excited meow. "Think about it Screepaw you could have power and control of many many cats!"

**Moonshimmer already controls them.**

Screepaw pondered this. Power sounded very good! "I will join you but only if I can convince Tranquilpaw to come too."

**Idiot.**

"Suit yourself. Love is stupid really! Hate is much, much, much better! Come back here tomorrow with your answer! I am hoping it is yes becaue if it is not you might have some misfortune befall you and your beloved Tranquilpaw!" Lilypaw said with a threaten.

**How much do you want to bet he will bring Moonshimmer with him and they will kick his ass again?**

Screepaw did not want anything bad to happen to him OR Tranquilpaw OR any of his kits for that matter! One way or another he was going to have to convince Tranquilpaw to join Lilypaw! Surely she would join if she knew that they all might be in terrible danger if they did not!

**No, Mary Sue will intervene. **

"Alright I will come back tomorrow!" Screepaw said.

Screepaw went back to camp. When he came into the camp he saw that Goldenmask and Mysteryheart's kits were being made apprentices!

**When did this happen?!**

It was a wonderful day for everyone except for Screepaw because he had a lot of work to do convincing Tranquilpaw to come with him! Who would watch the kits if they left though? Maybe one of the queens would.

**Duh.**

Goldenmask and Mysteryheart's kits were named apprentices as Risepaw, Glorypaw, Wishpaw, Mysticalpaw, and Sympathypaw!

**MORE SHITTY NAMES!**

Risepaw was mentored by Talonclaw! Glorypaw was mentored by Thunderingbreeze! Wishpaw was mentored by Braveheart! Mysticalpaw was mentored by Beetlescar! Sympathypaw was mentored by Shadowseeker!

**Thank Enkindlers Moonshimmer isn't one of the mentors.**

Screepaw went into the medicine cat den where Tranquilpaw was growing herbs with her new powers!

**UGH!**

They would never have to go out and pick things from the territories again and they could always have whatever medicine they needed at the moment!

**LAZY!**

"Um, sweetheart, I need to talk to you!" Screepaw coughed.

Tranquilpaw came over and licked him on the cheek. "What is it?"

"Lilypaw wants us to join him and I think it is a good idea. So that is a yes, right? Okay, good then, we will go and talk with him tomorrow and..."

**Okay, pack your bags.**

Tranquilpaw interrupted. "What are you talking about?!"

"I met Lilypaw out in the woods! First he was a squirrel, but then he was not anymore and it was a little weird but I got over it! Anyhow, he offered to me to join him and bring you along so that we can help him take over the forest and rule! We will get power and fame and all that sort of stuff!" Screepaw continued to talk until he was out of breath.

**I like the plan.**

"We can not do that we would be betraying everyone! We would be betraying Moonshimmer

**All the more reason.**

and Vanillstar and all of these other poor cats! Are you out of your mind Screepaw?!" Tranquilpaw gasped with utter shock.

"But Tranquilpaw – Lilypaw said he would hurt me and you and possibly the kits if we did not join him! We can not take that risk!" Screepaw narrowed his eyes.

Tranquilpaw shook her head. "We will just have to fight him!"

**No!**

Screepaw jumped on top of Tranquilpaw. "No no he is much too strong! Look, I have it all figured out! You are really really super powerful and all that, right? You have your nice elemental powers and stuff! Well, after Lilypaw takes over the forest, we will just overthrow him! It will be easy if we work together! Then we can rule as kind and just rulers who treat everyone fairly, unlike Lilypaw who will probably make everyone into his slaves! How does that sound, will you not join me?!"

**I like this plan.**

Tranquilpaw pushed him off and hesitated before she said something. "That is actually a good plan Screepaw..."

"I know, right?!"

"I think I will go for it! Are we taking anyone else with us?"

**NO! **

"No I do not think so unless maybe some of the new apprentices want to come..."

All of the sudden Taintedpaw grew stiff. "What about the kits?!"

"Other queens can take care of them! It will be okay! I am going to talk to Wishpaw and Mysticalpaw about joining us. I think they will be interested in it!" Screepaw meowed.

"Okay! When are we going?"

**Bad mom.**

**Not as bad as Medusa though.**

"Tommorow night. Be ready okay?" Screepaw meowed.

"Okay!" Taintedpaw said.

**WHO IS TAINTEDPAW?!**

Screepaw went out and ran past Moonshimmer who looked confused. Screepaw ran to Wishpaw and Mysticalpaw! They were sitting!

**EXTREME SITTING!**

"Hello you two do you want to come and rule the forest?"

"Sure!" The twin apprentices meowed. There were both black with white stars on their chests and they had bright rose colored eyes! The only way you could tell them apart was that Wishpaw had a white left ear and Mysticalpaw had a white right ear.

**OH, and scent! You can tell them apart that way!**

Wishpaw purred loudly, her tail lashing back and forth. "I can not wait this sounds like lots of fun!"

Mysticalpaw purred too, but then she looked worried. "We are not going to hurt anyone, are we?!"

Screepaw hesited. "I do not know! Hopefully we will not have to hurt too many cats but we may have to. Anyhow we are going tomorrow night be ready and do not tell ANYONE about this or they will come and ruin all of our fun!"

**Come on! You're in clans! You will hurt cats before you die!**

Moonshimmer overheard all of this and she let out a gasp.

**NO!**

But she did not want to betray her friends and her sister so she did not say anything to anyone! She decided that she would go and follow the five of them to wherever they were going tomorrow night! She would soon find out exactly what was going on.

**AND SCREW IT UP FOR THEM!**

Why did they want to rule the forest?! There were supposed to be four clans and if it was any different everything would be all wrong! She ducked into the shadows and turned away going to think about everything...

**Oh come on! Don't ruin it for them! DON'T!**

_Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter! This is one where the story really gets exciting and stuff! _

**You better be right.**

_REMEMBER! I DO NOT LIKE FLAMERS SO DO NOT FLAME MY STORY!_

**We will continue to flame it!**

Moonshimmer licked her paws delicately, sunlight bouncing off her coat, instead of her looking white like she usually did, she looked a beautiful silver!

**Right off the bat we have ego stroking.**

The shadows that fell on to her seemed to form perfect black stripes on her coat and she stumbled away from camp!

**She **_**stumbled?**_** Hah!**

She has woken up early at dawn and she went into the forest because the leader had told her to do this because the leader wanted to let her hunt!

**Isn't it the deputy who decides who's on a hunting patrol? ...Who's the deputy again?**

She felt very guilty and her belly did a flop as she wanted to be truthful to her leader and tell him about the other cats who wanted to rule the forest, but she could not.

**Remain silent. REMAIN SILENT!**

As soon as the beautiful warrior

***Gag***

set off into the forest, she began to cry salty tears. She ran away into the forest, saddened of guilt!

**Oh for the love of Enkindlers! You are way to emotional!**

She saw a tom-cat almost immediately, he was quite breathtaking.

**Is **_**he **_**her love interest?! Come on we're ten chapters in and she hasn't got a harem of mates yet!**

He had a glorious golden-brown coat with tiny golden spots on his pelt, making him look almost like a cheetah, wild and free!

**Oh Enkindlers, he has **_**got **_**to be a love interest!**

She went to him, hypnotized by beauty.

"G…g…Greetings!" Moonshimmer burst out, wanting to just lay next to the rogue, carefree and fine.

**Yep.**

"Who are you?" The tom-cat meowed with music in his voice.

"I am…I am…"Moonshimmer stammered, she did not want him to know that she was a clan cat, even if she was loyal to her clan, so she choked out. "I'm Moony!"

**NOPE! YOU ARE NOT MOONY! Sky! SHE STOLE YOUR NICKNAME!**

**Why doesn't she want him to know she's a clan cat?!**

"Oh…Hello, do you live around here?" He asked hastily.

"N…no." Moonshimmer lied, almost joyful that he was talking to her.

**She's going to cream just from listening to his voice like Twila isn't she?**

"Oh…" The rogue meowed, mischief in his voice. "Let me show you around…"

He took his tail and twined it with the Moonshimmer's and licked her muzzle.

**Already mates I suppose.**

They took a stroll through the wood quickly and by the end, Moonshimmer was charmed.

Suddenly, he and her were sitting by an old berry bush in the sunlight. It was night now and the moon was almost full.

"I love you."Moonshimmer said.

**I'm honestly not upset because she's breaking the warrior code! Yes! SHE ISN'T 'PERFECT'!**

**I bet her clan wont give a fuck.**

"I do too." Said the rogue. "My name is Phantom."

"Pretty name." Moonshimmer said.

**Phantom?**

**YOU BETTER NOT BE ERIK!**

"Moony…"

"Yes?"

"Would you be more comfortable if I called you…Moonshimmer?"

**Oh Enkindlers! He knows!**

Moonshimmer flinched and he smiled.

"My name is really Phantomstar. I was once leader of Diamondclan

**OH FUCK YOU!**

and I saw you all these times I watch the forest grow and grow."

"Were you banished?"

"Yes. My clan turned against me."

**GO DIAMONDCLAN! WOOT!**

He said nothing more! He licked a paw and stared at her! Finally, he said something, "I fell in love with a loner and you. Vanillastar, my brother loves you too!"

**Vanillastars brother is from Diamondclan?**

**Logic: None.**

**Unless one of them pulled a Tawnypelt.**

He burst out. "He tried to kill me because he loved you and was jealous!"

**Really?**

"Oh no!"

"But, I love you too much, Triolet will understand when I depart with her."

"Who is Triolet?"

"My mate."

"Oh."

**Yes. Oh.**

**Smooth moves Phantomstar, tell her you have a mate.**

"But, Moonshimmer, I will love you-"

"No you do not, because I do!"

**Who is this disembodied voice?! Who! Dancekit?!**

A she-cat was there, she had beautiful white fur and black eyes and brown legs and a brown face.

**So, she loves Moonshimmer or?**

"I love you, Phantomstar!"

"No, I do!" Moonshimmer growled loudly.

**Catfight! Literal! *Grabs popcorn***

"Moonshimmer, I love you. I do not love you, Triolet."

**Triolet! Crush! Kill! Destroy!**

The tom-cat opened his jaws against Moonshimmer's open mouth and he kissed her like a twoleg did!

**...okay? I hate when people write cats as doing this. **

Moonshimmer battled Triolet and clawed her pelt. By only a few minute, Triolet was in shreds.

**Ouch! That was one Hell of a Cat Fight. Usually the ones I'm in we just slap each other or pull the others hair. We also end up laughing too because its stupid.**

"I HATE YOU!" the she-cat yelled. "I will love you forever…Phantom."

**Wow, I don't think I would forever love Phantom if I was in her boat. But I'll support you Triolet.**

After ten moons, Moonshimmer found she was pregnant with Phantomstar's kits!

"No…"Moonshimmer mewed to herself. "No…"

**Oh great! A time skip!**

**Oh...and she's preggers. **

But, nobody knew, since she was still slender as could be.

**Wow, way to make every pregnant woman out there mad because your slender still.**

So she became deputy.

**NOPE.**

She smiled broadly, as she was not discovered. Only Tranquilpaw knew, Startalon didn't even notice!

**Ten moons later and He's **_**still **_**alive!? Looks like we were all wrong on him not dying soon.**

**And is Tranquilpaw the new Redpaw? Not going to get her full name until an eternity passes?**

But, one day, Moonshimmer did not see her mate! It was the day after she told him about the kits!

***Slow clap* Wow, he was just another lousy tom. No surprise. I mean he did ditch his other mate for you, and he probably ditched you for a new mate.**

"Oh no!" Moonshimmer cried! She never saw the rogue again!

**Good job Phantom. Now every woman is going to hunt you down.**

Soon, Moonshimmer got to camp! Nobody was there! But, someone was there.

"Hello, My Juniper Berry!"

**Kind of a weird pet name but to each their own!**

It was Vanillastar.

**Who Moonshimmer has been having an affair with this entire time!**

"I love you!"

He charmed the naïve Moonshimmer and she became his mate!

**Wow, Moonshimmer is easily charmed. I feel ashamed to share the same gender as her now.**

She hoped Phantom felt bad now, but then she forgot about him and had her kits!

**How long have you been pregnant again?**

They were all like phantom except one, one that looked like Vanillastar, but darker!

**You really have been having an affair with him haven't you.**

"That is Cheetahkit, that is Lovekit, that is Songkit, and that is…that is…Chocolatekit."

**Chocolate and Vanilla. Anyone get it?**

Moonshimmer decided.

Later, she saw her kits asleep and went out to hunt. She saw Phantom.

**Hello lousy tom, I'm with your brother now!**

"Phantom, go away!" She hissed, under her whiskers of silver!

"No, I must take a kit!"

"No!"

But Phantom was stubborn. He took one kit! Chocolatekit, Vanillastar's only true kit!

**SHE CONFIRMED IT!**

**How did he take a kit? They were in the clan camp- oh right.**

"No, Phantom!"

But he began to sing instead. "Oh, my little-little kit, I love you more than life, You sing a little, Dance a little, With a little smile!

You sing all night, dance all night, You do everything a little, But you have all the beauty! Oh! You have little paws, They will grow so big, you know!"

Phantom sang beautifully and gently and Moonshimmer wanted to love him so much,

**This is not Glee, Phantom! Leave!**

but then he was gone!

**Wow...it worked...**

Perhaps for forever! Moonshimmer cried out to her mate.

**Vanillastar? Phantom? Who is her mate now anyways?**

"Phantom, come back!"

**So Phantom is her mate?**

But he was gone!

Moonshimmer soon cried herself to sleep, feeling lost and lonely!

During her sleep, Lilypaw came back to the clan with a new name! Darkpaw!

**Wow, you know, that could have been a suspense, he could have been in hiding, you could have let the readers be surprised when he reveals to the cats that he's Lilypaw.**

**But nope.**

Vanillastar did not notice! He let Lilypaw back into the clan!

**He let a random cat into the clan. Yep. Sounds like Thunderclan.**

Lilypaw laughed like a mad cat as he stumbled into the camp! He looked around and wanted to kill Moonshimmer, his sister!

**Because we so forgot his ultimate goal.**

He had long craved her blood, but then he thought that she could help him rule the forest! Yes, that was an idea! He would force her to! The evil apprentice went to the dens and saw Moonshimmer in the nursery!

"Moonshimmer, I want you to join me and Screepaw and Tranquilaw and Wishpaw and Mysticalpaw!

**You already are revealing who you are?!**

We are evil and you need to join us!" Darkpaw spat loudly with his claws out as far as they could so so that he could intimidate the pretty female cat. "Except their names aren't Screepaw, TranquilPaw, Wishpaw, and Mysticalpaw anymore! They are Screech, Tranquila

**Sounds like Tequila. I'm going to keep calling her that.**

, Wish, and Mystic, and we are the League of the Evil Darkness!"

**...**

***Stands up* *Flips Table* *Walks away***

Moonshimmer was shocked! "No I will never join you! I can not! I can not! I have kits!"

"Kits?!" Darkpaw smiled in an evilly evil way.

"Yes, kits."

**Tequila had kits. Wait...when did she become this?! *Reads back when Moonshimmer became preggers* She was in the camp then...INCONSISTANCY?**

"Well, if you do not join me, I will be forced to get rid of your kits forever and forever!" He laughed really evily.

Moonshimmer shook her head. "No! I will join you! Do not hurt them!"

**Why not do what Tequila did?**

"I knew that would get you!" Darkpaw said. "Come on now we have to meet the others."

Moonshimmer followed him into the woods. She could see all of her old friends and her sister sitting in the distance. They looked thin and their fur was all tangled and messy and clogged with lots of dirt!

Screepaw or Screech

**Saved By The Bell?**

as he was called now walked towards her, his blue fur messy and wild. He was a lot older than he had been when she had seen him last!

**No duh! It's been ten moons!**

"So you finally got her to join us did you Darkpaw?" Screech growled.

**Wouldn't Lilypaw/Darkpaw be Warrior age now?**

"It is not a good idea I think. She will turn on us and betray us all!"

**Obvious, very obvious. **

"Silence Screech!" Darkpaw hissed. "I make all the decisions around here and I think she will make a very valuble addition to the League of the Evil Darkness!"

***walks back in with a baseball bat* THIS IS NOT A SUPER HERO COMIC! *Beats characters with bat***

Tranquila licked her sister on the cheek and whispered. "I am only here with Screepaw until we can overthrow Darkpaw and the others."

**Way to say the plan out loud within earshot of Lilypaw/Darkpaw.**

"There are others?" Gasped Moonshimmer!

**I bet Phantom is in with them.**

"Yes. There are. There is a lot of them and they all live down in a hollow area down not too far away from here!" Said Wish.

Moonshimmer was shocked! How could so many evil cats get so many supporters?!

**They are all there because they want to overthrow you.**

This was terrible! How many where there exactly?!

"We have an evil dragon too and the evil dragon does everything we tell him to, too!"

**Evil. Dragons.**

**Dragons.**

**...**

***Lights a match.* Let it burn. let it burn. *Drops match on floor. Room catches fire***

Darkpaw hissed. "We can take over all the clans at any moment and you our our only henderence..."

**You were doing so well on the spelling too.**

"Yes you are!" Screech said. "Now just join us!"

**She already did.**

Tranquila nodded "Yes join us! If you are with us than no one can ever defeat us! We will be totally unstoppable!"

Moonshimmer thought about this for a moment. She really had no choice! If she did not join Darkpaw would destroy her kits but if she did join that would just mean that Darkpaw would have one and evil would have taken over everything! "Fine I will join you!" She said after a long time of wondering about the whole thing.

**Thank you. Now FEED HER TO THE DRAGON!**

**Draggy: The Hell?! I'm not eating her! She tastes disgusting I bet!**

"Good that is very good! Wait no actually that is very bad like me!" Darkpaw cackled loudly.

**Was that supposed to be a joke?**

Screech nodded and so did Tranquila and Wish and Mystic. "Alright now we can take over the whole entire forest! Let us go and get the dragon so that we can threaten all of the clans with it!"

**HOW ARE THERE DRAGONS?!**

Tranquila ran down to the huge dragon! It was huge and it was silver and had spikes all over it's head and neck and tail! It was the most fierce creature Moonshimmer had ever seen in her life! She felt chills down her spine! It looked directly at her and breathed a snort of fire out of it's nose!

"Where did you find this?!" She asked.

Mystic smiled. "I summoned it up with magical powers I received from that stone over there! Wish has powers too!"

**...**

***Face palm times 3***

"Powers?" Growled Moonshimmer. "But if StarClan did not give them to you they are no good!

**LIAR!**

They are probably stupid anyway!"

**Oh?! Summoning dragons is stupid! Raise your hand if you would prefer to summon dragons over whatever powers Moonshimmer has! *Raises hand***

Mystic shook her head. "No they are great Moonshimmer! I can summon all sorts of fierce beasts like that dragon over there! Wish has poison in her claws and Darkpaw already had powers but we just found out what they are! He can kill anyone he wants to

**Except Tequila's kits and Moonshimmer apparently. **

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO DARKPAW/LILYPAWS EYE?! It was ripped out remember!**

and he is basically invincible and immortal!

**Gary Stu.**

He is also like a vampire and gets his energy and stuff from eating other cats and drinking their blood!"

**Ew.**

"Invincible?" Moonshimmer looked horrified. No wonder Lilypaw or whatever he was called now's tail had healed so quickly after she bit the tip off of it! The tip was no longer missing!

**What about the eye?**

She had been so stupid for ignoring this very very obvious fact!

**Yes, yes you were.**

She wanted to go and cry because everything was going wrong all of the sudden! Darkpaw was forcing her to be a bad person and now the whole entire forest would be taken over and everyone would be slaves to Darkpaw forever and ever!

**I would prefer them to be Darkpaws slaves than Moonshimmers.**

All of the sudden Screech and Tranquila jumped into the air and landed on Darkpaw's head!

**No! SCREECH! TEQUILA! DONT!**

"What are you doing on my head?!" Darkpaw demanded angrily.

**Very valid question.**

His eyes flashed all sorts of rainbow colors! That meant he was really, really mad!

Tranquila realized all of the sudden and whispered to Screech. "Maybe we should wait until he actually takes over the forest! That was the plan right?!"

"You are right I had forgot." Screech looked embarrassed.

**Heehee, that was actually funny.**

"Get off of my head!" Darkpaw spat. "Get off of it now!"

Tranquila and Screech got off of him. Maybe at least they had knocked some sense into his head or something thought Moonshimmer!

**Just made him angry.**

"What were you doing you crazy stupid loonies?!" Darkpaw was hissing and spitting and bouncing around in a fury!

"Um UM!" Screech muttered. "We thought you were a mouse! Pay no attention to that it was a total accident!"

**That the best excuse you have?**

"A MOUSE?!" Lilypaw squealed. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS A MOSE?! WHY BECAUSE YOU THINK I AM SMALL!?"

**He's triggered! Quick! Run! **

"No no!" Tranquila said. "You have it all wrong! You are a marvelous and fantastically evil leader and we are just meer stupid mortal cats forgive us for what we have done wrong!"

**You go Tequila! **

Moonshimmer shook her head. "I do not want to be with your group brother but I am afraid that I have to anyway. One of these days love and peace will conquer you!"

**Um, okay? Random topic change? Can we go back to the mouse conversation?**

Darkpaw spat loudly all over the place! "I can not have you saying stupid things like that so shut up! Come now let us all go and take over the whole forest!"

**Yes!**

**Welcome to another chapter of Hidden Prophecies. Joy.**

**I was able to redo it rather quickly, so I'm kind of proud of that.**

_I tried to do some of that concructive critism on this thing and tried to make it better like you all keep telling me to do!_

**Hopefully it gets better, because if it does I can stop.**

_Tell me if I am doing a better job at it! Just do not flame! _

**We love flames! The fire! It's awe inspiring! It will burn everything to ash and a new world will spring from the remains.**

"It is the Gathering tonight, so it is an ideal time to take over the world." Said Darkpaw.

**Don't you mean the forest?**

"We can kill the clan leaders!"

**Yes!**

"But killing is-" Moonshimmer began, then she remembered she was pretending to be evil. "Good." She lied.

**Yes. Killing is good. *Holds bat and sneaks behind Moonshimmer* Killing is **_**very**_** good.**

Screech, being the smart one said "Maybe if we join a Clan, we will have the respect of the Clan leaders and they will never suspect a thing! Then we can take over properly!"

**Not a bad idea but you need to become a deputy first. **

"Yeah, but that will take too long," Darkpaw pointed out. "Besides, the Clans suck."

**These four clans do.**

"Its to risky to just try and kill everyone! They might fight us and win!"

**...YOU HAVE DRAGONS! **

"Are you saying I might lose a fight?" Darkpaw hissed, his rainbow eyes turning multi-coloured. "ARE YOU?" he snapped.

**Screech! HOW CAN YOU SUGGEST YOUR SIDE WILL LOSE WHEN YOU HAVE MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONS!?**

"W-well, I..."

"How dare you insult your leader like that!" Darkpaw snarled, and jumped on Screech, raking his claws down the blue cat's back.

**Kill the traitor! **

"I am the meanest cat that ever lived, and no cat is meaner than me! Ther's no way I could loose a battle!" Screech cried out in pain, and he tried to scratch Darkpaw, but he couldn't – the rainbow eyed tom was too strong!

Moonshimmer and Tranquila tried to stop him, but they could not! They were worried that they would die!

**Darkpaw wont, if he does we'll be out of an antagonist and it will just be Moonshimmer ego licking.**

But Moonshimmer was a good cat who cared more about other cats than herself, and she thwacked Darkpaw in the face with her claws! However, it was too late. Screech was dying. A pool of blood was forming on the ground, and his life was draining from him.

**Don't forget you can resurrect the dead.**

"NO! Screepaw, my love, I will avenge your death!" Tranquila cried. Tears streamed down her face, and she collapsed to the ground by her dying lover.

"There's nothing you can do, Tranquilpaw!" the blue-gray tom said. "Take care of our kits and remember I love you forever, even when I am in StarClan!" And then Tranquilpaw kissed him one last time and then his eyes closed and then he was gone.

**Finally he's dead.**

"Moonshimmer! Use your resusitation powers to bring him back to life!" Tranquila pleeded. Moonshimmer tried, but it didn't work on evil cats! Not that he was evil, but it would seem that way because he was following the dreaded Darkpaw.

**So, Starclan is full of idiots who did not know Screepaw was only planning on betraying Darkpaw in the end.**

So the cats set off fot the Gathering, Tranquila crying all the way.

**Don't cry Tequila, you'll find a new mate in later chapters, I'm sure of it!**

On the way, Darkpaw said "Moonshimmer, you need a better name. From now on you are called Blackheart." But Moonshimmer did not like this name! Apart from the fact it sounded sort of racist,

**How does she know about racism?**

she liked her own name better because she had a moon on her head and her heart was not black [as far as she knew].

**No it's not black. It's a revolting green color that resembles vomit. Maybe you should be called Vomitheart?**

So to her she was still Moonshimmer because that's a really pretty name and some mousebrains like Darkpaw just didn't appreciate true beauty.

**And you don't know how to be modest.**

The Glitterstones were surrounded with cats, from all of the 4 Clans. First, Rainbowstar stepped up to announce his Clan's news.

"Prey is looking good, and one of our queens, Reflectionsoul, had some kits. They are called Vengeancekit and Saltkit. That is all."

**...How do these queens figure out names anyways? Do they just think of random words and name their kits that?**

Next it was Nebulastar's turn. "Gaysparkle is now a fully fledged medicine cat. He deserves a round of applause!" All the Clan cats clapped their paws together for Gaysparkle.

**And how do cats clap?**

Then Vanillastar came up, looking very sad. And this made Moonshimmer sad because she did not like to see other cats upset! "Our beloved deputy Moonshimmer went missing, and if anyone sees her please tell me because she is such a great warrior and we do not want to lose her!"

_**You **_**don't wanna lose her because **_**you **_**don't want to be clan leader.**

A snowy white tear fell down Moonshimmer's face.

_**Snowy**_** white? Seriously?**

Her Clan really cared about her!

**No, Vanillastar is just desperate not to be leader.**

And how could she possibly betray them? "Here I am!" she called. "I am alive, and there's nothing to worry about!"

**Ugh. **

"Hooray!" Vanillastar shouted, as well as the other cats in the Gathering.

"Yes, but so am I!" an deep voice was heard. "You all knew me as Lilypaw, but now I am back as Darkpaw and I shall rule the forest!"

**Way to blurt out the plan.**

"I thought I exiled you?" Said Vanillastar. He tilted his head in confusion. "Oh well. Since I am the Clan leader, I have more authority than you, even though I am a crappy leader,

**SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS ALREADY!**

and so I can get my revenge since you killed Lavendarstar and Glasswater and Devilkit and a bunch of other cats!

**Jasminedung is not important.**

From now on, your name is officially LILYBLOSSOM!"

**Oh Enkindlers!**

Laughter was heard throughout the clearing, and Lilyblossom blushed. He was so embarrased!

**Don't worry Darkpaw, Vanillastar banished you, he can't change your name.**

"I will kill you all, if it is the last thing I do!" he said, and ran up to Vanillastar, with his claws extended. The dragon followed him, flying through the air. Everyone screamed when they saw the dragon!

"Fine! You are both exiled from the forest!" Vanillastar said, but it was too late – the dragon breathed out fire and it burned Vanillastar! He lost a life!

**Just **_**one?**_

"Now go! Otherwise I will change your warrior name to something even worse!"

**You seriously are a horrible leader. Using a changed name as a threat?**

Lilyblossom hated this idea, and he did not want the dragon killing anyone because he wanted to do it himself, so he retreated with his winged companion.

"Yay for Vanillastar!" Moonshimmer and Tranquila chanted. "See, you are a good leader!"

**You are a lousy leader.**

"Tranquilpaw! I have been looking for you everywhere!" a dark grey cat walked over. It was Startalon.

**Who is not yet dead. **

"And I think you should get your officiall medicine cat name. From now on, you will be known as Tranquildream."

**Goodbye Tequila.**

"Tranquildream! Tranquildream!" the cats chanted their support. The loudest was her fellow medicine cat, Gaysparkle. He bounded cheerfully over to her.

"What is wrong?" he asked concernedly, noticing the tears down her face. "Do not cry!"

"Screepaw died!" Tranquildream wept.

**You're only crying because a young tom is around to see you and feel concern aren't you? Well too bad! Gaysparkle is gay!**

"Tranquildream! I am so sorry!" he said, giving her a sympathetic lick on the forehead.

"I wish I could be happy again, but... he is gone!"

"Hey, you can always be happy when you want to!" Gaysparkle said optomistically.'

**Tell that to people suffering depression.**

"Thank you, Gaysparkle." The black and white she-cat said softly.

"No problem."

"Anyway, let us get on with the gathering!" Dragonstar said. "One of our warriors, Bleedinglove, was found dead in the camp yesterday. He was bleeding from his throat,

**You sure it wasn't from the heart?**

and we don't know what happened. I bet it was Lilyblossom though!" Everyone booed at the mention of Lilyblossom's name.

**Nope, he eats the cats he kills, remember?**

"Well, now that he is gone, we have got nothing to worry about, right?" a ginger cat asked.

**hahaha, yeah.**

"I guess." Said Dragonstar. "Well, that is all. You are now free to chat under the sacred truce of StarClan." He stepped down, and all the cats began to have conversations. Tranquildream was still sad, even though Gaysparkle had tried to cheer her up, so he tried talking to her again.

"Do you not think Screepaw would have wanted you to move on?" he pointed out.

**"Gaysparkle, he died like less than an hour ago. I deserve my few days of mourning. So Shut the fuck up."**

"I guess." Tranquildream said, and sighed. "I just wish he could have earned his warrior name. He was such a good cat. But you're right. There is nothing I can do, so I might as well forget about him... besides, I am beginning to think I like another cat."

**Seriously? HE DIED NOT AN HOUR AGO!**

**You're a MEDICINE CAT!**

"Really?" Gaysparkle said in surprise. He did not think she could ever love another cat! "Who is it?" He thought it must have been someone like Braveheart or Talonclaw –

**Who is also very, very old.**

they were great warriors who any she-cat would love!

"Well, I do not really think I should tell you – I do not know whether he likes me back. And I do not know whether he even likes she-cats..."

**Oh I think I know who she likes.**

"No, come on. I am your friend, you can trust me."

"Hey!" a voice suddenly chimed in. It was Freezingpaw, an annoying apprentice from EmeraldClan.

**Emeraldclan? Is that the clan Moonshimmer is a part of or is she still from Sapphireclan?**

"Are you really gay, or was your mother just really mean?"

**She was just really mean.**

"For your information, I am just happy." Gaysparkle said, unamused.

"Oh. Okay, bye!" She skipped off to irritate some other cats.

**That was kind of annoying, but it was a legit question!**

"Well that is one thing cleared up." Tranquildream muttered to herself.

**Yes, it does.**

"What?" Gaysparkle asked confusedly. "Anyway, come on, who is it?"

"Well, I will tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I swear on my life."

"It is you." She whispered in his ear.

**No surprise.**

Meanwhile, another threat was lurking in the forest. A group of black and white creatures were sitting in a circle, talking. "This territory is great! It has everything we need – forests, meadows, marshland, and I am sure there's even something we could do with that desert..."

**So, it has like four different environments?**

"But your majesty, we are greatly outnumbered by the cats. There are too many of them!"

"Yeah, but judging by how they reacted when we killed one of their warriors and left him in the camp, they will not last long. They will all be too scared!"

**New Big Bads?**

Another of the creatures spoke. "We need to watch out for a little white one with purple eyes. She chased me away once!"

"Stripe, if you ran away from a cat, surely you are not worthy of being in our elite force."

"But she is tough!"

**That's because she's a Mary Sue.**

"Fine, fine. You can stay. But we need to get rid of her. She could be a danger to us all!"

"Agreed. The purple-eyed one must die!"

**That we agree on! Can I join you?**

Later that night, the warriors went back to their Clans. Tranquildream went back to her den, tired and exhausted, and lay down in her nest. She drifted off to sleep. She found herself in the forest, at the exact same place where her beloved Screepaw died. The air smelled of his sweet scent, and then... she saw him!

"Screepaw!" she called excitedly. "I never thought I would see you again!"

**OF course you would see him again in Star Clan.**

"Tranquildream," he said softly, and they touched noses. "It pains me to be away from you. But because you are a medicine cat, you can get dreams from StarClan, so we can be together again."

**So...you going to start an affair with a dead cat?**

"Y-you do not mind that Gaysparkle likes me... right?" Tranquildream asked, anxious that maybe he wouldn't accept it.

"Do whatever you want with him. He does not have to know about us." Screepaw sat down next to her, their tails linked.

**She's going to start an affair with a dead cat.**

"Well, the real reason I came to see you is to warn you of a great danger that is coming. It is time to show your true colours, because they are those of enemies!" he said mystically.

**So...she's with the enemy or what?**

"What do you mean?" Tranquildream asked, but before she could say anything else, he'd disappeared! "Why do StarClan cats always do that?" she wondered.

**I wonder that too.**

The next day, everything was back to normal in the SapphireClan camp. Cats were hunting, patrolling, eating, and sharing tongues. Moonshimmer picked up a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and begun to eat it. But then she saw a face poking through the tunnel leading into the camp. It was black-and-white striped.

**Oh. That isn't weird at all.**

"What is that?" she thought. The face disappeared, and re appeared a few seconds later, followed by many others of it's kind. And that was when Moonshimmer saw the rest of the creatures!

"BADGER ATTACK!" she yowled! The badgers came running through the camp, running to the warrior dens.

**NO! You are not going to copy the Badger Attack on Thunderclan!**

"Everyone! Wake up!" she shouted.

She darted over to a badger that was by the nursery, and slashed it in the face!

"No one hurts my kits and gets away with it!" she said boldly!

**HURT HER KITS!**

The warriors began to come out of their dens and fight the badgers off. Tranquildream ran up to Moonshimmer and said "This must be what Screepaw was talking about in my dream! Because they're all black and white, and I am black and white too!"

**Sure.**

Moonshimmer was confused, but she and the other warriors continued trying to chase the badgers off. One of them had Mockingbirdheart pinned to the ground, so Moonshimmer jumped on it's back and bit it's neck! The badger jumped up in shock, and ran away!

**Because it would so do that.**

Then Moonshimmer put her paw on Mockingbirdheart, and his wounds were healed.

**MARY SUE!**

Eventually, they managed to chase all the badgers away, and Tranquildream and Moonshimmer repaired all the dens. Vanillastar was proud of both of them, and so he let them have extra fresh-kill.

**Only those two? The fuck?**

But Moonshimmer did not want to be treated any differently, so to make up for it she went out and caught some more prey – two rabbits, a vole, two chipmunks, a kestrel, three squirrels, and a wolf!

**A WOLF?! I call bullshit!**

She gave the wolf to her kits, and they all became big and strong. She gave the kestrel to Vanillastar, and he was happy because it was a present from the one he loved. She gave the squirrels to Tranquildream and her kits, kept the vole for herself (she was slightly hungry, after all)

**Only slightly.**

and put the rabbits and the chipmunks on the fresh-kill pile for the rest of her Clanmates.

**I don't like you. I hate you.**

Elsewhere in the forest, a dark brown shape lay on the forest floor. It was not very obvious that it used to be a cat. It's fur was in tatters and it's eyes glazed.

**The fuck happen to you? You try to defy Moonshimmer?**

It had scars all over its body. It looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards! Its tongue hung lazily out of its mouth. And then it began to twitch! It scrambled up, and stood up straight, an evil grin on it's face. You wouldn't have thought it was alive, and in fact it was not – it was undead. It's ugly bloodshot eyes glared around the forest, looking for victims. But most of all, looking for the ginger guy that had killed it.

**I would wanna kill the cat that killed me too.**

This creature was Jasminedung – in her zombie form.

**Jasminedung is ALIVE!**

"Hey guys," Spades greeted with a smile as she sat beside the taller, _way _less angry, and steel version of MC, more commonly known as ROM, "Another chapter of Hidden Prophecies, and this time with a guess star, ROM."

ROM raised a hand in a half wave, "Greetings."

"Since ROM is essentially a robot version of MC, the two of us will be using the format MC and I use in our other reviews, ROM will be bold, I will be bold and underline," Spades explained, holding up a marker board that had a picture of ROM with his name bolded and a picture of herself, with her name bolded and underlined.

ROM turned to look at the human girl, "And why am I doing this? If you had wanted a co-reviewer, why not just get M.C?" He inquired.

"Oh, he's _always _my co-host. The readers only get to see you in special chapters, like our first chapters for our Dual Reviews or that Half-Way point chapter for Twila," Spades explained with a smile, wrapping an arm around his neck, "I thought they might like to see _your _reaction to these stories."

"So you do this by making me review one of the warrior fanfictions you hate?"

She quickly let go of him and leaned away, a hand over her heart, "I'm hurt!" She said and gave him a glare, "I don't _hate_ Hidden Prophecies, not exactly. I like reading it to a certain point, but I just can't get over how bad the plot and characters are!"

"Isn't that the main focus of the stories you and M.C read?" ROM once again asked.

With a huff, Spades looked away, "We also review them because of horrible spelling and pure bullshit."

"And is that not what this story is full of?"

"It's spelling isn't bad, but...oh lets just review!" Spades yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"As you wish."

"Warning," Spades said looking at the audience, "This may be a bad idea, I don't know how much of a sense of humor ROM is programmed with but it might just be a massive sarcasm fest here."

_I think I am improving a lot! I am listening to all lot of the conscrutive critism that you all gave me and I am working on making my story better I hope you like it! _

**I hope you're improving too.**

**Has she been improving?**

**I'll be honest, she's been improving, but by very small margins it seems. But it's better than nothing.**

_Nya! NYA! ^_^ _

**Nooo! Not the nya's!**

Lillyblossom was dreaming!

**The most dangerous thing ever! **

**Dreams are dangerous? Should I start giving you and M.C to cease your dreams?**

**No!**

Well, he did not like being called Lillyblossom,

**We don't like you being called that either.**

**So...This Lilyblossom is a boy? I had thought he was a she with that name.**

and had decided instead to call himself Deathheart. Deathheart made him sound so much scarier! In fact, as he was walking back from the gathering he told his name to the dragon and it was so scared that it turned into a mouse, right there!

**While I approve, somewhat, of the name Deathheart, a dragon turning into a mouse? Wtf?**

**I must agree, a transformation like that is impossible.**

He had not eaten it though, it could still breathe fire! He would keep it until later.

**So your dragon turned into a mouse? I have to say; good going.**

Anyway, Deathheart was dreaming. He was in a place that was so dark, he could not see anything! It did not help that he only had one eye!

**He only has one eye?**

**A **_**kit **_**clawed out his other eye. Back in chapter whatever. I'm surprised the author remembered and that it hasn't grown back yet. Who else forgot about the eye incident?**

But in this big black space, there was nothing but darkness! No moon, so stars, no sun! All there was was darkness and mist.

**I like this place.**

**I like it too. I see it all the time in my dreams, there are lots of fun people there.**

Deatheart liked it though. It was evil, just like him. He started walking around, but found that even if he was moving, he was not going anywhere.

**Yeah, I hate that part of this place.**

He was floating!

"Hello!" he called out, moving so it was like he was walking but also sort of swimming. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes. Hello."

**Disembodied voice; greetings.**

As soon as Deathheart looked up, he found himself face to face with a cat. A cat with white fur with big red splotches like blood, all over his body, and some faded yellow spots.

**Oh crap! It's a polka dot cat!**

To Deatheart it looked like all the color was dripping off his pelt! He hissed and moved back, finding he could walk again, even though there was no ground.

**Back away Deathheart, back away from the polka dot cat.**

"Who are you?" Deathheart hissed. He was very hungry and wanted to eat the cat right there, but when he swiped at it, his paw went right through him! "You're a ghost!" he meowed.

**No shit.**

"Yes, I am. My name is... Ancient. Because I am old, older than you or the forest!

**Ancient? A fitting name for an old geezer like yourself.**

**I agree.**

But I have come to you Lillyblossom-"

"Deathheart." Deatheart meowed.

**You do **_**not **_**call me Lillyblossom!**

"-Deathheart, to ask you for help."

Deathheart laughed! He laughed so loud that his entire dream space rumbled around him!

**Dream space? Is he by chance in a Dream Bubble?**

He pounded his paws on the floorless-floor and wagged his tail like a dog! he laughed way longer than he could in the real world, and by the time he was done, he felt like he had no more air in him! He had laughed almost to death!

**A fun way to go out, you would be smiling in death. The Joker would be proud.**

And then he turned to face Ancient.

"Help you! Ha! do you not know! I am evil, I do not HELP cats! HA!"

But Ancient was laughing too! He did not have as powerful a laugh as Deathheart, but he could keep on laughing forever because he was already dead!

**Damn. That is one long laugh.**

But he did eventually stop laughing and faced Deathheart. He purred loudly and spoke again.

"I am evil too! That is why I ned you! You are avery evil cat, but you are also sort of small, and you do not know how to be evil properly! I can help you! I can make you even more evil!"

"SHUT UP!" Deathheart growled. "I am NOT small,

**I think he has a height issue.**

**He seems to have one, yes.**

and I am more evil than you could ever be! I do not need any cats help!" he tried to turn and run, but he was floating like a fish again! "FOXDUNG!" He yelled, trying to get away from the ancient cat who had insulted him.

**I would just rip him apart, its your dream, your rules.**

"You are wrong Deatheart. Eating the wrong cats has made you undersize.

**So he's small because of his cannibalistic nature?**

**Someone tell that to Hannibal. **

Your leader named you Lillyblossom in front of all four Clans. And right now, all your evil cats who you had not long ago are gone. And a fox ate your dragon-mouse!"

**Poor Dragon-Mouse!**

"What! How do you know this?"

"I am evil, but I am also wise. and if you listen to me you can also be wise. I am offering you everything you have ever needed to rule the forest! Trust me!" Then he did something remarkable! He went up to Deathheart and licked his face!

**Whoa! whoa! Moving a little to fast their dontcha think, Ancient? You haven't even gone on a date yet.**

Right where his eye had been! And then Deathheart had a new eye! it was black, black like death! But as Deatheart began to laugh, it glowed rainbow!

**Rainbow Eye is Back baby!**

**His eyes are **_**rainbows**_**?!**

"I have given you something amazing, Deathhaert. I have given you this special sight, so we may communicate in the waking world. And if you listen to me, I will make you very, very bad!"

**And that there sealed the deal.**

Deathheart nodded frantically! He wanted to wake up and try out his new eye, right then! He told that to Ancent!

"Okay then." Ancient purred.. he walked up to Deatheart and touched noses with him. Then he purred and rubbed Deathearts face with his muzzle!

**I'm sensing some...sexual undertones here. I'm not sure if I'm reading into this or not after all the bad romances in the other stories or not.**

But Deatheart did not wake up! He waited, and asked Ancient "Why have not I woken up?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye..." Ancient said in a soft tone. "Now that we are bonded by the, um, evil sight

**Evil Sight, nice lie. **

We will be closer than any two cats in the forest. And I just wanted to see you off before you left my home and went into the waking world."

**A bit clingy aren't you?**

**...**

**I feel like hugging Ancient now.**

Deatheart recognized that tone of voice! That was love!

**Love?**

**Run Deatheart! Run!**

"Ew! I do not want to love you, Ancient! I just want to be taught to be evil! I am a bad cat, and I do not love you!"

**You go Lilypaw/Darkpaw/Deathheart!**

He did not miss the look of sadness in Ancients eyes as he faded away. it made Deatheart happy that the cat was sad, but it also made him a little sad himself.

**He's falling in love.**

**DON'T SAY THAT!**

Then he woke up! He had been sleeping under a log with his dragon-mouse next to him, but now it was gone! Perhaps it had really all been real! He ran to a puddle and looked in, and sure enough he had a new black eye where his old scar had been.

**Is it ever going to be explained why his old eye didn't grow back if he has that regeneration power thing?**

**Probably not.**

And when he called out in his brain for Aincent, he found that hie eye turned gold, and he could hear Ancients voice!

"Very good, my...um, apprentice!"

He still had that dumb love voice!

**Ancient is lovesick. **

But Deathheart shook it off. That dumb cat would learn that he was an evil cat, and he could not love any other but himself! So instead of acknowledging it, he shhok his head and began to walk.

"So how do I be more evil?" He asked in his brain.

"Okay, the first thing you must do is go to your old camp and Kill Jasminedung. She will get in the way of all your plans!"

"Jasminedung?" He asked. "I thought I already killed her! I know I did, she tasted awful!"

**The clan accepted a zombie cat?**

**The clan cats are probably 'meh, we already have Moonshimmer, it can't get any worse or crazy.'**

"Jasminedung is a different kind of evil than you, dear. She does not even have potential to be a king of cats or a horrible leader!

**Excuse me. You mean Queen of Cats.**

She is just a bad seed among cats. And that makes her impossible to kill, unless you kill her again.

**So, 'bad seeds' or rather bad cats, just come back as zombies when killed?**

Until she is out of the way, your plans can not go on."

"All right then, I will kill her! Where is she?" He looked around, not knowing if Ancient could see out of his eye or brain or...whatever. But he only heard Ancient sigh in his brain. "I do not know. I have not walked this place in a long long time. The best thing you can do is look around for her. She has an awful stench you won't forget!"

**It's the stench of rotting flesh and cookies.**

Deatheart bounded off into the forest in search of Jasminedung. He smelled lots of things in the forest, he smelled mouse and fox (That must have been the one that ate his mouse-dragon because it also smelled like fire!) and he smelled the smell of all of Tranquidream and Moonshimmers kits...

"You can not eat those!" Aincents voice popped in.

As Deatheart was running along, he sighed sadly. "Why?"

**Yes. Why?**

"What makes you think tiny cats will make you grow bigger? You must not eat those kits unless I say so! there are plenty other to choose from."

**I could care less if they make me grow bigger. I would just do it to spite their moms. And because one of them took my eye.**

"Okay..." Deatheart sighed sadly.

Then he smelled something! Something that to him, smelled wonderful! it was like death and rotted skin and old blood mixed with hate and anger!

**Oh, I think he smelt you, Spades.**

**This was a bad idea to have you on here!**

It was the most wonderful smell in the entire forest to Deatheart He did not know where it came from, but he chased after it until he found the source! and the he saw her! The big gray cat with wide green eyes that still looked sort of dead! Jasminedung!

**Hi Jasminedung!**

In his head, he heard Ancient tell him to kill her, but for some reason he did not want to. When Jasminedung had been a Clanmate, he had not seen her as anything more than a big loud annoying cat. But now that she was undead, he could see her true use. She was evil, and he loved her!

**Uh...**

**Yeah, you get used to it.**

**I don't think I want to get used to this.**

"What are you doing!" Ancient meowed. "Kill her!"

"I can not!" Deatheart meowed. "She is too wonderful! I love her, Ancient!"

"Nooo!" Ancient yowled,

**"You can't love her! I LOVE YOU! JASMINEDUNG! FIGHT TO THE DEATH WITH ME FOR THE HEART OF DEATHHEART!"**

and Deatheart could feel his own sadness in his body. "But I love you, Deatheart! Why do you think I gave you this gift? I will continue to teach you to be evil, but I will also be very sad. And now I feel like I have permission to ask you for a favor-"

But Ancient was cut off!

**Rude.**

Jasminedung had leapt at Deatheart, and was trying to kill him! But she was still a zombie, and Deatheart tossed her off easily.

**Zombie fight.**

**Zombie Fight!**

Then he he rubbed his face with hers and purred out all his love! And for a split second, it looked as though she was going to purr back! But then a bright light shone out of nowhere and she screamed as loud as a dead cat could and fell to the ground, dead again.

**Deathheart: Nooo! My love! NUUUUUUUUUU!**

Deatheart was MAD! He jumped up and looked around for the source of the light! Then a small group of cats leapt out of the bushes and faced Deatheart! He didn't recognize most of them, but he saw his two stupid sisters, and he realized all the other smaller cats would be their kits! He growled loudly!

**Oh. Fuck. No.**

"You killed my love!"

"We had to, dear brother." Moonshimmer said in her sweet-as-honey voice.

**Eyuck!**

**You are a bitch Moonshimmer! **

"She was a bad cat, a very bad cat, and we couldn't have her running around our territory being mean! and we can not have you doing that either! So get out!"

**You killed his love! You just pushed him even farther than he needed!**

"No!" he hissed, shuffling his paws in the ashes of Jasminedung. "I will not leave! I will rule you all!"

"Then we will kill you!" Said a small voice. Deatheart looked around and saw that two small black kits had said it.

**And why are there kits with them for a fight?**

**Because the moms in these clans are complete idiots. **

"My kits are not afraid to harm you. They have powers of love and light, and they will take away your evil, just as they did with Jasminedung." meowed Tranquildream.

**Your kits have powers to?! BULLSHIT!**

"Ha! I would like to see them try!"

"Okay then. My kits, Moonshimmers kits, Get him!"

**I have run a preliminary scan on this situation and have come to a result. Moonshimmer and Tranquildream are horrible mothers.**

He expected them all to run at him, but instead they all got on their paws and began to pound the earth until it glowed! it glowed brighter and brighter until one kit, a pure white kit with a small black heart on it's chest, stepped forward.

**Mary Sue Kits! Oh for fucks sake!**

**...You're starting to sound so much like MC it's scary.**

**I do have a digital copy of MC's brain for mine. **

**How can you be so alike yet so different?**

"Now, Lovekit!" Yowled Moonshimmer.

Deatheart got up to run, but Ancients voice interrupted. "Do not run! I will protect you! Stand still!"

**Go Deatheart! Go Ancient! Woot! **

And so he did. And when the beam of light hit him, he could feel tiny flames licking at his fur, but it did not do anything! in his brain, he could hear Ancients voice yowling and protecting him! The cat really did love him! But even though he was safe now, he still did not love him back!

**Oh well, I ship DeathJasmine.**

**I ship AncientDeath.**

**1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a shipping war.**

When the kits had failed, Tranquildream screamed and rounded them all up and ran back to camp!

**Cowards.**

**That they are.**

But Ancient told Deatheart to Tell Moonshimmer to stay! And so he did! Moonshimmer looked worried, but stayed because he had asked politely!

**If I ask you politely to die, will you die?**

'Now..." Ancient said. "Tell her to go to the edge of the territory and find the bones of an old dead cat. Tell her to bring him back to life!"

"Why?"

"Because it will help make you even more evil! Do it!"

He did so, and Moonshimmer looked confused.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because..I have turned a new leaf. And those are the bones of a cat I killed.I would like to apologize to it."

**There is no way that she'll believe him!**

It hurt him to sat the word apologize, but it got Moonshimmer to do it.

**ROM, I think you underestimate how much of an idiot Moonshimmer is.**

With Deatheart in hot pursuit, they ran to the edge of the territory where, sure enough, the bones were. And then Moonshimmer went right over and touched them! And then the bones glowed and glowed! And then they turned into a cat! Not just any cat, they turned into the cat Deathheart had met in his dream! But then Moonshimmer gasped as well!

**Wait, so she was able to resurrect Ancient, who is evil, but she wasn't able to resurrect Screepaw because he was 'evil'?**

"Ancient!" Deathheart screeched!

"Phantom!" Meowed Moonshimmer!

**Plot twist!**

"Thats right." The cat said, licking his ginger body and golden spots. "You have brought me back to life, my love." He said to Moonshimmer.

**I honestly wasn't seeing this coming.**

Deatheart saw Moonshimmer sway under his gaze, and realized he loved her too!

**Deathheart loves Moonshimmer? Or Ancient/Phantom loves Moonshimmer?**

"I am back, but I have a problem, dearest." He said to Moonshimmer. "Even though you are wonderful and sweet and gorgeous, I have become evil! And I am in love with Deathheart now! I have given him more than a few stupid kits, and I will protect him from you and your good ways! Because you rejected me,

**She didn't reject you.**

**You abandoned her and she went with Vanillastar because of that.**

Deathheart and I will rule the forest!"

**I approve!**

"So," Spades said looking around then looking and the readers, "Before I make a new chapter, I want to know what you guys think..."

She frowned and stood up, looking anywhere but at the readers, "The point of these reviews are to review bad stories, but in a way, this story isn't _that _bad," She explained and looked at the readers again, "So, should we...I continue reviewing Hidden Prophecies or should I stop?"

ROM stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wait, you can't seriously be contemplating ending this series!"

She gave him a sad smile, "What's the point of reviewing a story that no one thinks is that bad?" She asked and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "It'll just make me look like a total bitch."

"...You are a bit of a bitch though."

ROM was then kicked in the stomach, to no effect but for Spades to jump on one foot, holding her other in pain.

When the pain had gone away she spoke again, "So, what do you guys think? Should I continue or stop?"

**Well, since all of you seem so...adamant...on me continuing, I best not displease you, hm? You might go Demon Mode on me for a change and we wouldn't want that now would we. So I will continue.**

_Sorry this took so long to get up! Why is everyone calling me a troll?!_

**Because you're writing skills make you seem like a troll. Enough said.**

_I don't live under a bridge and eat goats! _

**Aaaaand wrong type.**

_Oh, and thanks to everyone who says I'm getting better at this._

**As I said last chapter, you're getting better, bit by bit.**

_Your reviews mean a lot to me! Unless they're flames. Then you can go away. :(_

**You're going to have to get used to flames. It's a part of being a writer.**

Moonshimmer gasped. "But... I thought you loved me!"

"I thought you loved me, until you went off with that Vanilla mousebrain," Phantom scowled.

**He's got a point, you went frolicking with his brother after having **_**Phantoms' **_**kits.**

"But now, his kit is on my side! You cannot stop us now!"

**How is it Vanillastars kit?! The rest of the litter was Phantoms! How is it that one kit is Vanillastars?!**

"What?" Moonshimmer gasped. "Chocolatekit?!"

A chocolate-brown tom stepped out of the shadows. "My name is no longer Chocolatekit. I am now Chocolaterain, warrior of the Dark Forest!"

**...Is anyone ever going to explain how Phantom died in the first place?**

"But... how did you grow so fast?"

"Time is not an element in the dark Forest!" Phantom explained. "Over the course of only a few weeks, your little-little kit became the warrior you see before you!"

**He's your kit too.**

"You mean-"

"That is right!" Deathheart snapped. "The Afterlife is the fifth dimention!"

**What's the second through fourth dimensions? **

**Deathheart! How do you know this?!**

Tranquildream looked confused. "I thought love was?"

***Face palm***

"No, foolish medicine cat!" Chocolaterain replied. "And now that I am a fully grown warrior, I can kill you!" he lunged forward, knocking Tranquildream off her feet. She turned around and scrammed him in the face!

**Scrammed? Isn't that basically running?**

The dark brown tom backed away, blood dripping from the open wounds across his face. At the same time, the other two cats chose their victims. Deathheart jumped towards Beautifulpaw,

**Wait, so Beautifulkit is an apprentice now? Didn't Tranquilpaw round them up and take them back to the camp?! **

**Inconsistency! **

**Or I've gone insane and am imagining shit.**

but she quickly dodged him! The little she-cat leaped on his back and started raking her claws down, and the ginger cat screeched in pain!

**How are you getting your ass kicked by a kit?**

Meanwhile, Moonshimmer and Phantom were fighting viciously.

"If you love me, why are you trying to killme?" she asked.

"Because you betrayed me! What does it look like?"

**Who else sides with Phantom here? Just me? Not just me?**

the golden tom sighed. Deathheart's rainbow eyes were glowing madly, and he slashed out at Cheetahkit!

**Seriously! If you're going to write then at least stay consistant! The kits were taken to camp! Moonshimmer and Deathheart left alone to Phantom/Ancient/Whoever the fuck this cat is! Tranquilpaw and the kits shouldn't be there!**

So Moonshimmer decided to defend her kit. She wriggled out from beneath Phantom, and lunged for her brother, bowling him over.

**Aaand Split! The Seven Ten split, nice try Moonshimmer.**

The ginger cat snarled at her, but he couldn't fight back, because Moonshimmer was too strong!

***Picks Moonshimmer up*...You are one ugly cat...*Puts Moonshimmer in bag and throws into river* Problem solved!**

Then suddenly, his eye went black, and he heard Phantom's voice. Don't try to fight back. Make it look like you're loosing,then fight back.

**Fuck with her head, Lilyblossom.**

What's the point in that? Deathheart thought. How is that supposed to make me look strong? However, Phantom had been right before, so he could be right again. So Deathheart relaxed, surrenduring. But Moonshimmer thought of this as an advantage, and raked her claws down Deathheart's belly. He gritted his teeth from the agony, but then was shocked to see Phantom come leaping over and knocking Moonshimmer off him!

**Go Phantom! Go! Kick that bitches ass!**

The golden speckled tom came over and touched Deathheart's wounds, and they begun to heal. "Stop touching me!" Deathheart snapped.

**What happened to your own healing element?**

"I know you love me, but you do not have to show it publicly!" Then he suddenly realized what was happening.

**Wow, slow much?**

"Hey, wait! You're healing me. Oh. Okay. Carry on." He may have been the meanest cat in the forest, but he didn't have the power of healing

**Well, explain the tail healing than.**

so he let Phantom do that. The golden tom then went in pursued of Moonshimmer. He jumped and landed on her back, but she quickly turned over and sent him flying into the side of a nearby tree!

"That's for joining my evil brother!" she snapped.

**Oh quit acting like such a pure person! You cheated on him! **

Phantom shook his head wearily and ran back towards her, but stopped with a halt when he heard Tranquildream scream.

"Suicidepaw!" she gasped.

**Seriously! When did these cats become apprentices?!**

The little black tom lay lifeless in the middle of the clearing, blood dripping from his wounds! "Why is everyone I love dying?" she sobbed.

**Because you exist. Simple as that.**

"And who killed him?" She demanded.

**His name is **_**Suicidekit. **_**The fuck do you think happened?!**

"It was me!" Chocolaterain snarled "I wanted to prove that I can kill, too!"

**I am **_**so **_**proud of you. Not really.**

"Well done, my step-son." Phantom congratultated him.

**Should be your biological son. **

"No son of mine would do that!" Moonshimmer frowned.

**You sure? You're kind of a shitty mother.**

Suddenly, Vanillastar appeared.

"Hey! Lilyblossom! I thought I exiled you?" he said, turning to the rainbow-eyes cat. "Go away!"

**"Hey! Vanillastar! Shouldn't you be curled up in camp whining like a bitch about how much you hate your job?"**

"No" Deathheart replied! "I will not go away, because I reject you're authority!"

"Get out of our territory." He demanded.

"I won't."

**Go Deathheart!**

"Very well," Vanillastar sighed. "Come, my warriors!" he shouted behind him. The whole of SapphireClan came!

**Does he just have the entire camp following him like this all the time?**

Mockingbirdheart, Sunsetshine, the whole lot! Even Mysteryheart and her kits. Even the elders came.

**Seriously! Why are there elders and kits here?!**

They all marched behind Vanillastar, and stopped. And then, all synchronized, they started chanting.

"LILYBLOSSOM! LILYBLOSSOM!"

**That's the best you have? Seriously?**

**...**

**This story sucks.**

The ginger cat blushed, and fled in humiliation. Phantom sighed, and followed him, and Chocolaterain whent with them.

**Really?**

**Wimp.**

**If I were in your situation, Deathheart, know what I would do? I'll give you a hint;**

**Demon Mode and Baseball Bat.**

Moonshimmer ran over towards her Clan. She was stunned! They had shown up just in time! Moonshimmer went up to Vanillastar. "Vanillastar, how did you know that I was here and they were fighting me?" she asked him.

**"Because I'm your personal stalker."**

"I heard lots of yowling and screaming, so I came over. I was shocked when I say this happening" he responded.

**So you went to investigate with your entire clan?**

"I don't know what I would have done if you had been killed, Moonshimmer. Nobody else can become leader when I die!"

_**There **_**is the Vanillastar we know. The one who can't go a chapter without complaining about being leader and how Moonshimmer is going to be leader next.**

Moonshimmer nodded because she knew about her responsibilities. "But I am okay, and it is all thanks to you and the Clan. Maybe you aren't that bad of a leader after all!"

**He's a **_**horrible **_**leader.**

"Hey, that's right!" said Mockingbirdheart from the crowd. "Vanillastar saved you from being killed and hurt! He did something very good!"

**Don't encourage him, it makes him complain more.**

"Yes he did. I think he isn't a very terrible leader at all, just not a very amazing leader!" Braveheart agreed with him.

"VANILLASTAR! VANILLASTAR!" everybody chanted, but not like they did with Lilyblossom's name. They were showing Vanillastar that they thought he was good! Vanillastar blushed, but not because he was embarrassed. "Thank you everyone. It is good to know that sometimes I can be a good leader."

Suddenly, someone else came. They crept in the shadows while everyone was still chanting. "Nobody can see me and I will win" it said with a smirk. Nobody saw the cat creep up right behind Vaillastar.

**...How can nobody see this?**

Vanillastar coughed. "Anyway, we should get going. Moonshimmer, come with us, and you will have the best piece of freshkill toni-" Vanillastar stopped abruptbly!

His throat was slashed and he screamed! Everyone else screamed too and backed away! Moonshimmer looked around to see who did it! She was looking a lot until she saw rainbow eyes staring back at her. "Lilyblossom!"

**GO DEATHHEART!**

It was Lilyblossom! "My name is Deathheart, you fool!" he snarled.

**GET IT RIGHT YOU IDIOTS!**

"And I have come back! You made me very angry by taunting me, so I killed your leader and got my revenge!"

**Let's not forget how many lives leaders get.**

Moonshimmer laughed at him. "You are stupid, Deathheart! Vanillastar has a lot of lives left!"

**Eight lives left.**

"No, I do not!" Vanillastar said very weakly because his throat was slashed.

**You shouldn't be able to talk.**

"I got very sick a few moons ago, and now I only have one life."

**How convenient is that? How the fuck did the clan not know he was sick? **

Everybody in the crowd gasped because Vanillastar had never told anyone about this! "Vanillastar, no!" shouted Moonshimmer.

**This clan is horrible, how do you not know your leader is sick and losing lives?**

"It is okay, Moonshimmer! When I die, you will be leader, and SapphireClan will be the strongest Clan to ever live!" the leader said with a cough of blood.

**NO!**

**No! No! No! Don't die! Shit! Quick! Get a vet here! Shit! Vanillastar! Live! Please live! We can't have Moonshimmer become Moonstar! No! That'll be worse than Starstar/Gleamstar! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!**

***Panic Mode Active***

**Ah Fuck!**

"But I can't be leader!" Moonshimmer cried sadly.

**We know that! Shit! Someone shoot Moonshimmer before she can be leader! Deathheart! Kill her while she's distracted!**

"I'm too young! I can't be leader for another moon at least! StarClan would be angry!"

**Yes! Be angry Starclan! We know they wont because your character is so 'perfect'! Fuck!**

Deathheart laughed evily, as in "mwahahaha". "Then I can take over" he said.

**Yes! Deathheart! You be leader! It's your destiny! Become Deathstar! Bring honor to Star Wars!**

Moonshimmer snarled at him. "You could never be leader! You are exiled, and StarClan would never accept you!"

**Fuck you Moonshimmer! Tigerstar was exiled from his clan! He became a leader!**

"I don't care!" Deathheart also snarled. "I do not need nine lives! I am strong and evil enough to rule them anyway!"

**Become leader! Get your lives from the Dark Forest! I don't care! Just don't let Moonshimmer become clan leader!**

Vanillastar was very stressed. "Before I die, you must work this out, Moonshimmer!" he wheezed. "Kill him!"

Moonshimmer looked at her feet in thought. "I can't" she concluded. "He is evil, but he is still my brother."

**Make up your mind! One scene your prepared to kill him but the next your not! **

Vanillastar nodded. "I understand. But if you can't be leader, who will be? Sparklefur would'nt really enjoy being leader! It is a lot of work!"

Then Sparklefur walked up and shook her head. "I can do it until Moonshimmer is ready. It won't be long at all!"

**You can't become a temporary leader! It doesn't work that way you idiots! **

**Oh just destroy the Warrior Code some more why don't you!**

"No" yelled Deathheart, "I will be leader! Not you!" But then Sparklefur growled at him and pounced on him! "You are so much bigger than me!" he yelled. Sparklefur said "Yes, and I can kill you right now!" as she unsheathed her claws. She was going to kill him!

Deathheart stopped squirming under her and aid "I give up! My plans will all fail if I die now!"

**Oh fucks sake! You killed a leader when you were a **_**kit! **_

Spaklefur got up and let him go. He stood up and his eyes were rainbow with rage! "You have beaten me this time, SapphireClan! But I will never give up!" and then he ran away!

**I will have my revenge! Deathheart! Let me help!**

Vanillastar had died while Deathheart was talking. Moonshimmer started to sob. She bent down to touch her nose to the former leader's. "You were a better leader than you said you were," she said through her tears.

**'You were also a great affair to have while I cheated on my mate who was a rogue and your exiled brother!'**

Everybody in the Clan dipped their heads to honor him, because he was now in StarClan.

**You sure? I doubt Starclan is letting you guys in.**

Sparklefur was also crying, but she hid it so she looked more noble. "SapphireClan, Vanillastar has died. I will become your leaer, but I will retiere in a few moons, when Moonshimmer is old enough to become Moonstar." And so she walked away to share dreams with StarClan and become leader.

**You can't retire that way! Fuck! I HATE THIS STORY!**

The Clan went home. Moonshimmer did not think she could sleep that night.

The next day, Moonshimmer was awakened by the booming voice of Sparklefur. "May all cats old enough to catch their own pray came over to me for a Clan meeting!", she said.

**You mean Sparklestar! **

Moonshimmer stretched and yawned.

"Do you think StarClan accepted her?" Tranquildream asked her siter. Moonsimmer shrugged. "Why wouldn't they? She'd be a good leader."

Tranquilpaw nodded and said "I guess."

**And she can't just retire with her lives left! She's clan leader until death! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE PULL A PINESTAR!**

All the cats sat down in front of Sparklefur, eager to hear what she had to say. "Last night, I shared dreams with StarClan. They have given me my new name and name lives. I am now Sparklestar, leader of SaphhireClan."

Everybody in the Clan was happy, because they liked her and thought she'd be an okay leader until Moonshimmer was. "SPARKLESTAR! SPARKLESTAR! SPARKLESTAR! " they chanted.

Moonshimmer said to Sparklestar, "Thank you for agreeing to be leader for me. And your new name is beautiful!"

**OH shut up!**

Sparklestar nodded at her. "Thank you, Moonshimmer. I know you can't be leader. But I know that you can do one thing."

"What?" asked Moonshimmer. Sparklestar smiled at her.

"I choose you to be my deputy, " the new leader said, "So it'll be almost like you're leader!"

**...**

**Yeah.**

_**Almost.**_

Moonshimmer was very happy! She had hoped Sparklestar would say that! "I would be honored!" she said. She was honored!

**Has she even had an apprentice?!**

EverybodY also felt good for Moonshimmer. They chanted her name too! "MOONSHIMMER! MOONSHIMMER! MOONSHIMMER!" and Moonshimmer felt so proud!

Tranquildream gave her sister a happy lick. "Congratulations, Moonshimmer! You'll do great!"

**She already **_**was**_** deputy!**

"Thank you!" Moonshimmer thanked Tranquildream. "But we shouldn't be celebrating right now. We are in danger. Lilyblossom may come back at any moment and do evil things!"

**His name is **_**Deathheart**_**!**

Sparklestar knew this. "I know," she said with a nod. "We will need an extra patrol to keep watch. Can you organize it, Moonshimmer?"

**Patrols are her job you idiot!**

"Okay. Me, Sparklestar, and Tranquildream will stay here." Moonshimmer began. "The rest of your, watch the borders, and fight Lilyblossom, Chocolaterain, and Phantom if you see them try to get in!"

**So, only three cats guard the clan? Why, isn't that smart. **

Everybody agreed and most of the cats in the Clan went on the big patrol. Moonshimmer her sister and the new leader stayed back to watch camp. "That was a very smart order you gave everyone, Moonshimmer.

**Yeah, **_**real **_**smart.**

I wish I could have thought of that." Sparklestar said.

Moonshimmer smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm smart, but you're probably one of the strongest cats I've ever seen!"

**Shut. Up.**

"You could have killed Lilyblossom if you wanted to. But you are too good. I admire you a lot." Sparklestar smiled also at her.

**Shut. UP!**

Suddenly, Braveheart came running into camp! "Sparklestar! We're under attack! We can't get the intruder to go away, for we are not strong enough!"

**Really? The entire clan isn't strong enough for one intruder.**

**Man Sapphireclan **_**sucks!**_

"It's Lilyblossom, isn't it?" said Moonshimmer. But Braveheart shook his head!

"No, it's someone else! I've never seen him before, but he says his name is… Ancient!"

**Oh, so it's Phantom.**

Sparklestar narrowed her eyes. "That's a weird name. Why is he named Ancient?"

**Hold on...**_**ANCIENT **_**is a weird name but **_**SUICIDEKIT **_**isn't? Hell all your names are weird! Ancient is basically the only name there that sounds like a name you might find in the Warriors book!**

Suddenly, Ancient burst into the camp!

**KICK SOME ASS ANCIENT!**

**So guys, how do you think the Midnight Crew, MC and I, are coming along on our goal to get a TV Tropes page? **

**Also, check out our Deviantart account (link on profile) I finally got off my lazy ass and drew Demon Mode and MC began a *Censors Name* Rewritten series on there too for one of the stories that's being reviewed on this account.**

_Here is my next chapter, and it's really good! _

**Does Ancient kill Moonshimmer? Because that would make it really good!**

_Sorry it took so long because it was really hard because the last chapter had a cliffhanger! _

**It wasn't that much of a cliffhanger. **

_Thank you all for reading, you are really cool except flamers. Please make a review!_

**If you start dissing flames and fire, MC will hunt you down.**

"Hello!" Ancient said. "I am Ancient!" And he was Ancient!

**"Captain! It's the Department! The Department of Redundancy Department!" and it was the Department of Redundancy Department**

"Oh no, he's attacking the camp." Sparklestar said.

**Thank you Captain.**

"Yes, and I want to kill your leader so Deathheart can become the leader of SapphireClan!"

**Way to blurt out your plan.**

And then he killed Sparklestar!

**Do cats here only have one life when they become leader because Starclan forsake them?**

Sparklestar was dying so she called Moonshimmer.

"Moonshimmer, I'm dying." She said, croaking her last words.

"No, you have eight more lives left." Moonshimmer replied.

"No I don't because StarClan didn't accept me."

**Seriously? **_**Seriously?**_** It's Moonshimmer they shouldn't accept!**

"No, you can't die because you don't have a deputy and then we wouldn't have a leader!" Moonshimmer said.

**...Did you already forget your deputy?**

"You have to become the leader, Moonshimmer! You're a good leader and you need to lead SapphireClan!" Sparklestar said!

**She's not a good leader, she's a good manipulator.**

"But I'm not ready for another moon yet! StarClan will be mad!" Moonshimmer said.

**What does age got to do with anything? You're a warrior, your a mother. Really you should be more concerned over being a leader and raising kits.**

"But StarClan said no to me, and I became leader so it doesn't matter." The whole Clan gasped.

**Yeah, I don't think that was a good thing, Starclan had no right to pull a Nightstar on you!**

"I couldn't become leader because I'm in love…with Chocolaterain!"

**I doubt that's why and how?! You only saw him once!**

Ancient gasped louder than any other cat.

"But you're Chocolaterain's grandmother!"

**...Are we reenacting FirestarXStargleam?**

he said loudly! Many shocked SapphireClan members gasped, shocked!

"She can't be Chocolaterain's grandmother because Chocolaterain is my son and she isn't my mother!" Moonshimmer said.

**Yeah? So? She might be Vanillastars mom, ever think of that? It's not all about you!**

"Yes she is! Sparklestar's true identity is Daydreamheart." Ancient said. "When Daydreamheart gave birth to her kits she pretended to die, and went away.

**How do you pretend to die?**

Then she came back as Sparklefur, and joined the Clan again a week later!" There was a silence!

**Yeah, I don't buy that bullshit.**

"She did?" Sunsetshine asked! He was amazed!

"Yes, she did and that means Chocolaterain is her grandchild and they can't be in love.

**I agree.**

But they are, so she can't be leader! And now I killed her and she has no deputy Deathheart can be SapphireClan's leader!

**I want Deathheart to be leader but MOONSHIMMER IS DEPUTY! Does the Author just forget everything?!**

I'm going to get him." Then he ran out of the camp!

"I'm sorry I never told you." Sparklestar said to Moonshimmer.

"That's okay." Moonshimmer said back.

**How is it okay? I would be raging! I would be in Rage Demon Mode!**

"But don't die because then I have to be leader and I'm not ready." She said!

**So it's all about you, huh?**

"You have to be leader or Lilyblossom will be leader and he's really mean!" Sparklestar said, with her dying breaths.

**He's your son, Sparklestar. You deal with it.**

"I'm back!" Ancient said and ran into the camp! Deathheart was with him! "Now Deathheart can be the leader of SapphireClan!"

**Woot! I support this!**

"Yay," Deathheart said. Because he got to be the leader of SapphireClan! Then Sparklestar died because she was dying.

**Of course she died because she was dying!**

"No!" Chocolaterain said, running into the camp and next to Sparklestar's body! Phantom was there too! Then Chocolaterain angrily killed Ancient!

**What, you loved her? The fuck?**

"Deathheart, I love you!" Ancient said with his last words but Lilyblossom ignored him because he was really mean!

**Do Deathheart! Woot!**

"Now I get to be the leader of SapphireClan!" Lilyblossom said! "Now I am known as Deathstar!"

**Gotta get your nine lives first buddy.**

"Oh, no!" Glasswater said. It was really bad, because now Deathstar was leader and Deathstar was mean!

**This clan is so easy to take over.**

But it was too late because Deathstar was already the leader.

"I'll stop you!" Moonshimmer said, and unsheathed her claws!

**No, you can't. You can't attack your leader, Moonshimmer. Deathheart! Remind her of that!**

"No you can't because I'm your leader." Deathstar said, and she sheathed her claws again and looked sad.

**Woot! Yes! It worked!**

"And now I rule SapphireClan I can rule the whole forest!"

**That you can, that you can.**

"But if you rule the forest everyone will have to be mean!" Moonshimmer said. "Please don't! I know you're evil, but you must be nice somehow!"

**Uh...do you even **_**know **_**him?**

"No! I'm absolutely evil!" Deathstar said loudly!

"Hey everyone! I have something to say! Tranquildream is pregnant again!" Beautifulpaw suddenly exclaimed.

**Seriously? **_**Again**_**?**

**...**

**Is she secretly Ferncloud? I mean their kits shouldn't even be apprentices yet right?**

Everyone was surprised!

"Oh no! How did you know that?" Tranquildream said.

"Because I'm psychic and I got your abilities!" Beautifulpaw said.

**...*Beats Beautifulpaw with trusty baseball bat until she's a bloody pulp* **

"I'm so proud! And yes, I'm pregnant again. The father is Gaysparkle." Tranquildream said!

**Really? You're just going to announce to the whole clan that your mate is a cat from a different clan? Really?**

Deathstar screamed, and ran away because he was amazed Gaysparkle loved she-cats!

**Got to admit, I'm with you there, Deathheart, I was shocked by that too.**

"Yay! SapphireClan is saved!" Sunsetshine said, because SapphireClan was saved!

**No it's not.**

"I'm going to go now too because Vanillastar is dead and I want a better plan because I need to take over SapphireClan." Phantom said and him and Chocolaterain left the clearing!

**Wait, the fuck? I thought Phantom was Ancient? I'm so confused!**

"On no, I'm having my kits," Tranquildream said.

**Really? Thirty seconds after revealing your pregnant your going to kit?**

Moonshimmer went to help her because she had delivered her kits before even though she wasn't a medicine cat! Then Gaysparkle came into the camp because he heard about the kit,

**That quick huh? Is your clan just like five feet away or something?**

but Tranquildream had already had it. Its name was Awesomekit because it was awesome that Moonshimmer had delivered it!

**...Thank Enkindlers my mom didn't have their naming skills or I might have been named 'Fucking Pain' or something.**

"I'm really happy we had a kit." Gaysparkle said because he was allowed in the camp because they didn't have a leader!

**I don't think rules change just because the clan has no leaders.**

Then Sparklestar woke up!

"He didn't really kill me!" she said, and she was alive!

**Really? **

Everyone in SapphireClan was crying with happiness! "But now we need a new deputy for SapphireClan.

**You already named a deputy.**

So before StarClan—"

"You just made me the deputy." Moonshimmer said.

_**Now **_**you remember!**

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Sparklestar said, and everyone happily went to sleep. Except for Gaysparkle, because he went back to his Clan.

**He. Shouldn't. Have. Been. There. In. The. First. Place.**

Lilyblossom lay in his den, crying.

**What happened to Deathheart?**

He didn't let anyone else see though because they would think he wasn't mean and he was really mean! He was crying because he was surprised Gaysparkle liked she-cats because he loved him.

**Whoa, Lilyblossom can **_**love**_**?!**

And now Ancient was dead, there was such a great chance to tell Gaysparkle his true feelings!

**You **_**raped **_**him, I don't think Gaysparkle is going to accept your love any time soon.**

"Hello," Ancient said, appearing behind him. Trying to wipe away his tears, Deathheart turned around.

**"Don't sneak up on a cat like that!"**

"Ancient, you're alive! After you died I almost took over SapphireClan!" he exclaimed.

**"That dumb Tranquildream had to fuck it up by revealing she was preggers."**

"Very good, even though you needed my help. Next time I won't help you, so you'll have to do it on your own."

"Okay."

"So why didn't you take over SapphireClan?" Ancient asked. He was looking at Lilyblossom really scarily, and Lilyblossom was scared of him.

"Because I found out some very good information." Lilyblossom said, simply. Ancient nodded.

"Very good Deathheart! Now, soon you will attack SapphireClan on your own, because I won't help you this time."

**You already said you wont help. Why wont you help?**

"Okay." Deathheart said, and he was ready! "Now I'll go and properly take over SapphireClan. See you later!"

"Goodbye, dearie," Ancient said, then he went away.

**...Man Ancient would make for an neat housewife. He already sounds like one.**

**...**

***Looks around***

**...**

***Kidnaps Ancient* **

Meanwhile at SapphireClan it was morning again. And the Clan was talking about how they won against Lilyblossom and Ancient the previous day but how Ancient probably wasn't dead because he was a powerful and mysterious cat.

**I didn't know being powerful and mysterious meant you were immortal. Time to become powerful and mysterious!**

Then Sparklestar noticed something!

"If Ancient got into the camp, he must have needed help from one of us!" Everyone was shocked!

**...Or he could have just walked to the entrance, like Gaysparkle does.**

"But who could that be?" Moonshimmer asked. Nobody knew!

"Everyone!" Beautifulpaw suddenly said. "I have to tell you all something! Sunsetshine is pregnant!" Everyone gasped again, it was shocking!

**Can you quit naming cats who are pregnant!? You're constantly doing it at the **_**worst **_**time possible!**

"Oh no!" Sunsetshine said. It was really bad, because of who the father was! "I cant tell you who the father is because it's really bad." She said.

**No one cares.**

"That's okay, you can tell us when you want." Moonshimmer said, and they went back to their duties. Sunsetshine went to the nursery because that's where you go when you're going to have kits!

**And ten seconds later she's going to start kitting.**

She knew she couldn't tell anyone who the father was because they would all be shocked! It was zombie-zombie-Jasminedung!

**Zombie-Zombie-Jasminedung?**

**...**

**Wait! Jasminedung is a guy?!**

**I totally thought he was a she-cat!**

"Wow, look at that!" Sparklestar shouted out. Sunsetshine ran out of the nursery where everyone was and before them stood a giant evil black tower!

**That just magically popped up out of nowhere!**

"Oh no, it must be an evil death tower! And that means Phantom or Lilyblossom must be in it!"

**...Is this really a Warriors Cats book? Not an AU?**

"That's okay, we'll take a patrol in there and stop them from taking over the forest!" Moonshimmer said.

"But the tower is on EmeraldClan's territory! They won't let us go in!" Sparklestar said, but Moonshimmer was smarter!

**Just go on about like normal, you have a habit of thinking your Emeraldclan so I doubt they give a shit about you anymore.**

"Yes they will because I'll ask them to join us!" She said, and turned to everyone else. "Me, Sparklestar, Beetlescar, Tranquildream and Sunsetshine will go! Come on!" Even though Sunsetshine was a queen she came because she was really nice!

**...**

**These cats are retards.**

It was almost moonhigh by the time they reached the big scary tower. From RubyClan,

**So basically every clan joined in to help Sapphireclan's problem. **

Rockwatcher and Sneezenose had joined them. From EmeraldClan Mournfulphantom and Serpentpaw came and from DiamondClan Gaysparkle came so there was lots of them! And Tranquildream was happy because Gaysparkle was there! She also brought Awesomekit too, because he was awesome!

**That's...you don't bring kits into battle shit!**

**You are horrible cats!**

"Now we can finally stop Phantom, Chocolaterain, Lilyblossom and Ancient! We can't kill them though, because killing's mean and we're nice." Moonshimmer said.

***Throws up* Ugh...It's so fucking hard not to enter Demon Mode when reading this...**

But then the tower's doors opened and zombie-zombie Jasminedung was there! Sunsetshine let out a loud squeak because he was scared!

**Sunsetshine is a he? **

**Okay Sunsetshine, your listed as a female in the allegiances, were male in a few chapters, female in a few chapters, your pregnant with the father being a she-cat. I can't decide whether you're awesome or weird.**

"Welcome to my castle!" Jasminedung said, then Rockwatcher killed her because nobody likes her.

**Rude! Didn't Moonshimmer just say not to kill! **

But she had said it was her castle which was weird because it was supposed to be Lilyblossom's!

**You went to the wrong castle you idiots!**

But it was okay, so they went inside.

***Facepaw* these cats are idiots...wait...paw?**

**...My brain cells are dying...aren't they?**

Inside the castle, it was very well decorated and furnished! There was lots of furniture and in the middle of the entrance hall there was a big statue of a cat!

**They are cats. The hell do they know about statues and furniture?!**

The cat looked just like Jasminedung!

**I told you! Your Lillyblossom is in a different castle!**

They kept walking and went up lots of flights of stairs, then they got into an attic. It was really dark and scary, and when they were in there everyone wanted to go but Moonshimmer said they couldn't!

**Since when do you listen to her?**

"I can't see anything in here because it's too dark!" Mournfulphantom said! And she was right and it was really dark in there!

**Thank you, Captain.**

"Yes it is dark! And soon your eyes will be very accustomed to the dark! Because you'll be stuck here in the dark!" Jasminedung said, but they only knew it was her because of her voice, because it was dark!

**...Didn't she die?**

**...**

**Like three times now?**

"No we won't because we'll get out!" Moonshimmer said.

"No you won't because I won't let you!" Jasminedung said, and she closed the attic door! They heard the key clicking in it and they were trapped!

**...Are they still cats?**

**I don't know what's going on!**

"Oh no, we're trapped in the attic!" Sneezenose said!

"We have to get out somehow!" Gaysparkle also said!

"Oh no, I'm having my kits!" Sunsetshine said.

**This is why you don't bring a queen on this shit!**

Moonshimmer helped her because she'd helped with kits before even though she wasn't a medicine cat!

**But you have two medicine cats with you!**

Sunsetshine had four kits, two toms and two she-cats. "How will we get them back to camp?"

"We'll all carry one each." Moonshimmer said, and her, Tranquildream, Gazingflight and Sparklestar carried them!

**You need to get out first.**

"Moonshimmer you're so clever! You should be the leader!" Gazingflight said.

**Not really.**

"No I can't yet, but when Sparklestar dies I will be." She replied.

"Okay." Gazingflight said. "I know how we can get out. Look over there!" Everyone turned to see parachute backpacks!

**...**

***DEMON MODE ACTIVE***

**FUCK YOU!**

They grabbed one each and jumped out of the window! It was really scary because they fell really fast, but then they pulled out the parachutes and they didn't fall as fast anymore! Soon they were on the ground and they were all alive!

**Cats and parachutes?! Was this written by a fucking five year old?!**

**No!**

**A five year old would have better story telling skills than this!**

"I'll name the white tom with red eyes Darkkit because there's a little dark bit on his eyes.

**Seriously?! Darkkit! What about Redkit?! Or Whiteskit?! What about Snowkit?!**

And I'll name the red she-cat with red eyes Redkit,

**Finally a name that makes some sense! Red eyeS?!**

because she's red. And I'll name the other tom with no legs Giraffekit,

**No legs?! The fuck?! and Giraffekit?! What about Strongkit?! Because he was strong enough to live despite not having LEGS! That kit wont be able to do anything!**

and the other she-cat Moonhighkit because she's really black!"

**MOONHIGH?! THESE MOTHERS ARE THE SHITTIEST NAMERS EVER!**

**WHAT ABOUT NIGHTKIT?! OR BLACKKIT?! WHAT ABOUT SHADOWKIT?!**

Sunsetshine said, and everyone said 'yay'! Then they all went back to their Clans!

**Fuck. You!**

Once they were back at EmeraldClan, Dragonstar asked the SapphireClan cats to stay! Everyone else went home except the SapphireClan cats, because they'd been asked to stay at EmeraldClan for some reason!

**"I'm asking you to stay here because I AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU! HONK!" Dragonstar declared as he turned into Gamzee Makara and killed the Sapphireclan cats.**

"For your bravery in defeating zombie-zombie Jasminedung

**WHO IS STILL ALIVE-DEAD! **

and parachuting out of a hundred-storey window,

**WHICH THEY CANT DO!**

I would like to give you your warrior name, Serpentpaw.

**WHY ARE SAPPHIRECLAN HERE FOR THIS?!**

From now on, you will be known as Serpentfoot. May StarClan make you a really good warrior, so you can be useful to EmeraldClan, or giving you your name wouldn't make any sense." Dragonstar said.

**NONE OF YOUR NAMES MAKE SENSE!**

Serpentfoot was really happy, because he got his warrior name!

"Now we have to go home." Moonshimmer said, "because the warrior code doesn't let us stay on your territory unless you ask us. Bye!"

**BUT HE HAD ASKED US! AND WHAT ABOUT GAYSPARKLE?! HE WAS NEVER GIVEN PERMISSION TO BE ON SAPPHIRECLAN TERRITORY! ARGH!**

"Bye Moonshimmer!" Dragonstar said, and the SapphireClan cats also left so they could go back to SapphireClan. But when they were in SapphireClan they were really surprised!

**WHAT COULD SURPRISE THEM NOW?! WHAT'S MORE SUPRISING THAN PARACHUTING CATS?!**

"Watch out, Lilyblossom is attacking!" Sparklestar said really loudly.

"Yes I am!" Lilyblossom said, who was in the middle of the camp attacking! Then he attacked Suicidekit, who died!

**Suicidekit already died! Chocolaterain killed him!**

"Oh, no! Poor Suicidekit!" Moonhighkit said, and they were all really sad! Then Giraffekit ran over

**...Are you forgetting that Giraffekit DOESN'T HAVE LEGS?!**

and attacked Lilyblossom, and he was really hurt! Giraffekit was happy because Lilyblossom went away, but he was really sad that he hurt him.

**FUCK. YOU.**

"Well done Giraffekit!" Sparklestar said. "From this day forth, you shall be known as Giraffeclaw!

**ARGH! (for reader safety. I suggest you run. Now.)**

***RAGE DEMON MODE ACTIVE***

**FUCK YOU! HE HASN'T EVEN BECOME AN APPRENTICE YET! HE'S NOT EVEN A MOON OLD YET! YOU CAN'T MAKE HIM A WARRIOR! FUUUUUUCK YOU! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE **_**LEGS**_

You will be a really good warrior because you beat Lilyblossom!" The Clan cheered, but then they were surprised again!

**WHAT NOW?!**

Gaysparkle was at the entrance to the camp! "I want to join SapphireClan," he said!

**NO! DON'T! SAPPHIRECLAN IS DESTROYING THE WARRIOR CODE! RUN! DON'T ABANDON YOUR MOTHERFUCKING CLAN YOU PEICE OF SHIT!**

_I am so sorry to my fans _

**You have fans? Pfft.**

_that I did not finish this chapter sooner! REALLY REALLY sorry! My parents were effected by the bad econonomy and we couldn't use the internet or computer to post this stuffs. We did not have the omney to pay for the internet!_

**Welp, that actually does suck. But there are more important things than internet.**

_I know it is sad but my dad he found a job and we are glad now and doing WELL so do not worry! _

**Yay!**

_We moved and I now have new friends here so I am happy! This chapter is really old now but oh well._

"Tranquildream my beautiful love, I have come to join EmeraldClan

**So it's back to being Emeraldclan.**

now so that I can be with you and StarClan will be less mad." Gaysparkle had love in his pretty green eyes

**I think they'll still be mad. Your both medicine cats. You abandoned your clan.**

and he rushed to stand by his mate. "We are both medicine cats I know but I think that they will be less mad if we are at least in the same Clan!"

**What about your clan? You're their medicine cat.**

Tranquildream was so happy that she felt like she could almost cry. Her new mate was so nice and caring to her, and he was almost better than Screepaw had been.

**Oh yeah, him. **

She still missed Screepaw, though, but less now that she and Gaysparkle had each other. She loved him so much and was so happy he was going to live with her.

**I sense this doomed to fail.**

"Awesomekit will not have to be raised only by a single parent now." Gaysparkle meowed.

**Horrible name is still horrible.**

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Gaysparkle!" Tranquildream cried loud. "You are my one true love and you will be the best parent for our dear little Awesomekit."

**I feel bad for Awesomekit.**

"Sparklestar does not mind that I'm here now right?" Asked Gaysparkle. He was worried that he would not be able to join the Clan and would have to be sent back to his own clan DiamondClan.

**Where you should stay!**

But Sparklestar did not look happy with this! Moonshimmer could see that she was not happy and she was worried. She wanted her sister to be happy with her new mate. She did not want Sparklestar to send Gaysparkle home. That would be so sad!

**Deal. With. It.**

"I do not think that this is a good idea Gaysparkle. You have your own Clan and you have to be their medicine cat since I heard that Troubletail is dead. Is he dead?" Sparklestar was saying to him.

**She has a point.**

"Yeah he died. That's okay though because I think that I heard Angelwings say that she wanted to become a medicine cat. Ithink she would be a good medicine cat we were friends and she seemed like she knew a lot about stuff." Replied Gaysparkle matter of faculty.

**Its not a matter of faculty and you need to train her!**

"Oh pretty please let him stay with me Sparklestar!" Tranquildream begged sadly. "You are my mother and you want me to be happy right? Please let him stay with me so that I won't have to raise my little Awesomekit alone."

**DEal. With it!**

"I do not even like the name Awesomekit!" Growled Sparklestar!

**I'm with her there.**

"Why NOT!" Tranquildream said unhappy. Gaysparkle did not look happy either. They liked Awesomekit's name because it had a special meaning to them.

**What meaning?**

"He isn't awesome at all." Sparklestar said. "He's just a little kit who does not deserve a name like that! He had not done anything awesome!" She was in a bad mood because she was not feeling good.

**Don't give a shitty reason! She was already right on with the reason until you spoke!**

She did not mean to be mean because she was really nice and loved all her kits very much its just that she didn't feel very well that day and needed to take a nap and then she would be better.

**Shut up.**

"Mother!" exclaimed Moonshimmer. "Why are you saying these things? You're making everyone sad. Stop it right now. Stop being mean!" She was so hurt that her own mother was saying mean things to her sister and her sister's mate.

**Moonshimmer! shut up! your too nice! Die!**

It was bad enough that Lilyblossom was mean, but it was even worse if tow people in her family were mean!

Sparklestar stared for a moment with her violet eyes sparkling in anger. She did not want Gaysparkle to join the Clan.

**Good.**

But she did not want to hurt the feelings of her kits.

**They can learn to deal.**

Gaysparkle walked up towards Sparklestar and touched his nose to her paws. "I will serve EmeraldClan well if you let me stay here please."

**"Great. Than go to Emeraldclan."**

Sparklestar had a smile. "Okay, Gaysparkle. You're probably a good medicine cat and I could use another medicine cat since so many cats of EmeraldClan get hurt all the time."

**"It's all because of Moonshimmer."**

"Its because they are stupid!" said an angry hiss.

Everyone turned to see Lilyblossom who wasn't hurt anymore because he had magical powers that came from the Dark Forest.

**WOOT! GO LILLYBLOSSOM!**

"That's right… I called them stupid!" He meowed even louder this time! "You hear me. I think all of you are stupid."

**Wow, that's such a harsh insult! I'm so impressed. **

Gaysparkle was happy that he could join the clan but he was unhappy that Lilyblossom was being so loud and insulting everyone. He was just so mean and a bother. A pretty bother. But still a bother.

**Oh no, Gaysparkle! Remember! He raped you!**

"Oh geeze, shut your stupid mouth already Lilyblossom!" Tranquildream hissed, turning around and scratching her brother on the nose! No one had expected her to do this since she was usually so calm and kind and easy going. She had just finally lost her temper.

**She snapped after being in this story for so long.**

Lilyblossom did not know what to do. He had blood dripping off of his nose and into his open mouth. His ears went flat. He had just been told to shut up in front of the whole EmeraldClan! This was so embarrassing.

**Deal with it and kill her!**

"If you would just keep your stupid mouth shut and stop being such a mean cat you could be a good member of this clan. But no… you won't. You just carry on and on and I am sick of it so SHUT UP STUPID LILYBLOSSOM!" Tranquildream walked away and so did everyone else except for Gaysparkle who stayed behind.

**Oh God this clan is dumb.**

Lilyblossom looked at Gaysparkle sadly.

"You do not think I'm stupid do you?" He asked his voice sounding softer than it ever had before

**I approve of this ship actually. GayLily. **

because he was hurt deep down on the inside and so embarrassed that he couldn't even be angry.

Gaysparkle tilted his head and gave a big sigh. "I don't think you're stupid. But you _do_ talk a little too much. I think you annoy everyone… not me… well sometimes me… I don't even know."

**He's evil.**

Lilyblossom stared with his eyes changing color to color to color again. "Listen Gaysparkle there is something I really have to tell you and it is so so important to me… even more important than ruling the entire forest and that is VERY important to me… listen."

**I'm listening.**

"If you are going to say I'm a mousebrain or say that I don't look good I am not going to listen to you. I have beautiful sparkly green eyes that glitter and glint like the sun, and my fur is the shade of such fine chocolate.

**You don't even know what chocolate is.**

I am a fine cat. A fabulous cat.

_**You are fabulous.**_

Don't even bother to insult me. I am also not dumb." Gaysparkle said secretly hoping that maybe it was a compliment instead of an insult that Lilyblossom was maybe going to say to him.

"No its not that I swear its not that!" Lilyblossom said. He was desperate.

**Oh Enkindlers! He's desperate!**

"Say it then." Gaysparkle said!

"Gaysparkle I…" Lilyblossom was crying tears in soft rainbow colors. This was somethinge he never dared to do before because he was trying to be mean and evil. But this was a special moment so he could get away with not being mean and evil just for a few minutes. "I love you!"

"What."

**I know, it's scary knowing he can love.**

Lilyblossom licked Gaysparkle's fluffy dusky brown cheek. "I love you you stupid furball and I don't even know why.

**Neither do we.**

I just do. You are the only cat that such an evil soul like me could love. I don't love Ancient or even Jasminedung

**Awww... Poor Jasminedung**

I love you and only you, my number one medicine cat from StarClan above."

He couldn't tell what Gaysparkle was thinking. He just sat there with an odd look in his eyes. He didn't even move. He just sat. And he kept sitting. He seemed to be thinking long and hard.

**Oh No! It's the BSOD!**

His tail twitched just a little bit as he examined Lilyblossom with his eyes.

**What else would he examine him with?**

Suddenly there was a purr of delight from Gaysparkle!

"My dearest Xanfor I knew you couldn't resist me for long!" He exclaimed.

**Oh yeah, Xanfor. Forgot about that.**

She had looked around to see if Tranquildream

_**And **_**I forgot Gaysparkles genderbending.**

was around before saying this though because he didn't want to see her to here. "Oh I am truly more happy than I've ever been before, and that is saying something indeed!"

**Woot?**

He kissed Lilyblossom and they kissed for a long time. In fact they went into private outside the camp and kissed more. They did not want anyone from EmeraldClan to see that Gaysparkle was cheating on poor Tranquildream! And with the mean and evil Lilyblossom too!

**You would be kicked out. The only reason you're in this clan is because of her.**

"Gaysparkle will you call me Deathheart?" Whispered Lilyblossom into the medicine cat's ear.

"I will call you anything you'd like me to… even though you know I'd prefer to call you Xanfor but I guess I can let it go since I don't think you even like that name."

**We don't even **_**get **_**the name.**

Gaysparkle still thought the name suited Lilyblossom, but Deathheart was good too… as dark and evil sounding of a name as it was.

**He is dark and evil.**

"Listen my sweet and too disgustingly happy medicine cat friend… If you want to be my mate I have to lay down a few rules." Said Lilyblossom with a fiendish glimmer in his eyes.

"What rules?" Gaysparkle asked intruigined.

**"No kissing me in public, I got a reputation to keep."**

"First of all you have to be evil too. I know its hard for someone like you to turn evil because "

"Okay!" Exclaimed Gaysparkle rudely cutting Lilyblossom off before he was able to finish his sentence.

**So eager to become evil. Depraved bisexual here.**

Lilyblossom was confused. "What do you mean okay? Usually they say something like oh no I could never betray my clan I would never turn evil for you Lilyblossom."

**Gaysparkle is different.**

"I mean okay. I'll be evil. You don't have to ask me twice or even once or three times." Gaysparkle said! This was horrible! Why would such a sweet medicine cat want to be so evil all of the sudden! It didn't make any sense at all and something must have been horribly terribly wrong with his head!

**I like this.**

"I uh okay I just wasn't expecting you to say yes like that, but horray! We can be evil together and we will dominate the forest as a team!"

They kissed more!

"Oh my precious Xanfor… I mean my precious Elzerith… Or was it Deathheart…? I think that's it…" Cried Gaysparkle.

**You can't even get his name right. Haha.**

"My sweet now evil little Gaysparkle!" Cried Lilyblossom. "Oh you're so cool. I've been meaning to tell you that I loved you for such a long time and I am so glad that you love me back. You are the only one in the whole entire world who does you know."

**I think they both forgot the rape thing.**

"What about like… Ancient or something?" Gaysparkle said.

"Uhm… no. I don't care about Ancient. Ancient is stupid. Anyhow I think he's dead… but for some reason I saw him in my den and I'm confused now. He's always dead and then he's not and I can't love a cat that's so confusing! Plus he's old and that's icky." Lilyblossom said to Gaysparkle giving him yet another kiss!

**Yeah...Ancient is confusing.**

It was weird that Lilyblossom was in love because usually cats who were mean and evil didn't fall in love so this was weird.

**It is weird.**

"Okie dokie then. I am getting hungry. I'm gonna get food do you want some food or anything?" Gaysparkle meowed. "Anything?"

Lilyblossom stared at him and smiled. "Anything?"

Gaysparkle smiled back. "_Anything_."

**"hmmm...I'll take the lasagna, with chocolate milk, and a turtle sundae for dessert."**

Meanwhile Tranquildream was wondering where Gaysparkle was.

**He's cheating on you with your brother.**

She had know idea and it was getting late. She hoped that he'd come to her den from wherever he was. Awesomekit was starting to wonder where his daddy was!

**Deal with it Awesomekit.**

"Where is daddy?" The small kit mewed.

"I don't know." Replied Tranquildream.

"Oh."

**Somewhere in the camp, duh.**

Moonshimmer could see that Tranquildream was worried but she had know idea where Gaysparkle was. She decided she'd wait up for him just in case he came into camp for any reason at all.

**Yep, for any reason. Like to sleep, or eat.**

Maybe he had forgotten that he lived in EmeraldClan now and went back to DiamondClan by accident. It sounded like something that he would do.

**It sounds like something you would do.**

She waited and waited and waited.

And waited for a very long time even after that!

**So...you waited for five minutes?**

Where was Gaysparkle?

"He's really late. Maybe I should go look for him in DiamondClan. Or maybe he realized that he stupidly went there instead of here and he's coming back now. Maybe if I ask StarClan they'll tell me where he went." Moonshimmer said to herself!

**Why would they talk to **_**you?**_

She was just about to get up to go find StarClan

_**Find **_**Starclan**_**?**_

when Gaysparkle wandered into the camp with a very happy grin on his face. Silly Gaysparkle was being his typical self. She didn't understand how a cat could be so happy like that all the time but boy did Gaysparkle manage to pull it off!

"Hey Gaypaw.

**Who magically turned into an apprentice.**

Tranquildream was wondering where you were!" She called to him. This startled him and he jumped into the air. He was alright though.

"Oh sorry I was out… um…" His eyes were going back and forth suspiciously. "I was out… making… dirt."

"Oh!" Exclaimed Moonshimmer… "Um… did you eat a bad mouse or something because you've been gone for hours!"

"Yeah that's it. A bad mouse.

**Bad mouse. Yep. That's what Lilyblossom is.**

I have to be more careful about what kinds of prey that I eat but I just don't really pay attention! Silly silly little me!" Gaysparkle said gayishly.

Moonshimmer laughed at her friend. "Okay. You had better go to Tranquildream she misses you!" She laughed more.

"Alright!" Meowed Gaysparkle. "I will go see her and apologize for keeping her for so long! I will just explain that I had a little problem or something. I kinda don't want to have to explain it to her though because it's a little embarrassing."

"She'll understand. She's your mate!" Moonshimmer said. "Isn't she?" she added.

**Duh. We have a kit.**

"Uh… yes. Yes she is." Gaysparkle smiled and wandered over to the medicine cat den. "You should get to bed." He said as he went away! "It is really late isn't it? The pretty stars are shining in the sky and all that stuff. We should sleep now. Go to sleep."

**Sleep. *Holds up bat***

Moonshimmer sighed. It was time for bed. She went to her special den that was the old leader's den because all of the leaders refused to sleep in there because she was supposed to be the real leader of the Clan.

**Oh come on!**

She was the deputy though! She had special powers though and she was supposed to do something really great to save her Clan but she didn't exactly know what yet!

**By becoming the real Suicidekit and killing yourself.**

Maybe when she slept StarClan would tell her!

**Yeah. Right.**

_You people who give me nice reviews are so sweet! Thank you so much!_

**Random note: This story is making me consider writing up a fanfiction for my OC's from the Fairy Tail fandom. Different generation, different guilds. ...sounds like A Fairy Tail version of this. ONLY THERE ISNT RESSURECTION MAGIC! HAH!**

**...**

**Meh.**

_This is another old chapter that I wrote a long time ago but could not put up on the internet cause of the ecnomoy problem. _

**Don't blame the economy for your laziness.**

_This is where things start to get EXCITING! Nya! ^_^ _

**Yah, Nya. **

The night was so dark and so cold except for a little bit of the sun that was coming up over the the horizon. Everyone in EmeraldClan had already gone to sleep.

**So we're still Emeraldclan.**

Moonshimmer was also sleeping inside her special deputy den.

**That you don't deserve.**

It seemed to be kind of calm and peaceful! But it was not really because some thing was lurking in the shadows, looking to do somheitng really evil!

**Obvious it's Lilyblossom.**

No one knew that this evil was there in the shadows. They had no way of knowing beause they were off in their peaceful dreams! No one was even having nightmares that they could wake up from startling and wirtness the horrible events that were about to take place here in the EmeraldClan camp!

**It's Dragonstar, here to take his clan back.**

Sparklestar was fast asleep in her den. She was peacefully dreaming of chasing mice through fields of open grasses.

**Thanks for letting us know her dream.**

Someone snuck into her den!

It was a shadowy figure with darkly glowing eyes and ivory claws that glinted under the pail moonlight.

**So, claws made out of elephant tusks.**

The light of the purest evil was there. This was a cat far more evil than even the terrible and mean Lilyblossom was! That was hardly even possible!

**It's possible. I mean have you heard of Sara, from Mission from God?**

"It's time for the sparkling stars to say hello to the sun." The voice growled. "And goodbye to **everything else**."

**That bold was not me.**

The figure slashed open Sparklestar's throat while she was sleeping! Her lives were lost over and over again because this cat has used a warrior technique that SCOURGE used back when he was in BloodClan!

**He didn't rip open Tigerstars throat, he ripped him open from throat to tail. **

She was choking and bleeding and squirming around as her blood poured and spurted out of the huge open wound on her throat. She could not even call out for help because there was so much blood in her mouth!

**Spit it out.**

An evil laugh echoed and echoed throughout the camp and maybe even the entire forest. It gave every cat nightmares who heard it and they all woke up just as soon as the sun was rising up in the sky!

Moonshimmer opened her eyes and yawned really cutely. "What a pretty morning." She meowed.

**Apparently unaffected by the nightmares.**

"I shall go organize a patrol like a good deputy would."

**If only you were a good deputy.**

She stepped out of the den to find all the EmeraldClan cats huddled in a pile in the middle of the camp. She shook her head. They were hardly warriors so much as kits that always needed to be tended to!

**Like you? They weren't like this until you were born.**

"What is wrong everybody?" She asked to them.

"We are scared!" They announced. "We all had nightmares at the same time and we think that the world is ending now. You had better save us all!"

***Facepalm***

Moonshimmer's good and kind mind must have blocked out any nightmares because she didn't recall having any at night.

**Lucky bitch.**

The world wasn't ending! The cats of EmeraldClan were just being hippocondriacts.

**...What?**

"Calm down everyone!" She exclaimed getting up on top of the big jewel that the leader of the clan usually used for announcement.

**Oh for fucks sake!**

"There is nothing wrong! You just all had bad dreams! This is nothing to be extremely worried about! I can tell you right now that the world is definitely not ending and nothing bad is going to happen today!"

**And wait for it...**

"SPARKLESTAR IS DEAAAAAAAAAD!" Came a loud yowl.

**Yep. Bad timing Moonshimmer. **

The clan cats started to panic and ran around in circles screaming and yowling about the world ending again. Moonshimmer hardly knew what to do to keep them calm! And what about her mother? Was she really dead?

**She died giving birth to you. **

She had to go check this out to see if someone was playing a prank or not! If it was a prank it was probably really mean and the person who played the prank was probably really mean!

**Oh are you calling John and Jane, master pranksters, mean now?!**

"Who yowled that?" she demanded to them.

Sunsetshine was standing over Sparklestar's dead body crying sweet tears over her. "I yowled it!" He exclaimed. "It is just so terrible! I loved her so much!"

**Wait...so you were mates with Jasminedung but loved Sparklestar? Oh, and I see your a guy this chapter.**

"What do you mean?" Moonshimmer exclaimed. "My poor mother is really dead?"

**Dude, she's been dead to you for moons now.**

Sparklestar was surely dead. There was so much blood there was no way she could not be dead! She did not seem to be regenerating too. She was just laying there all still and starting to smell like a zombie!

**So, she smells like Jasminedung. No wonder Sunsetshine loved her.**

"She was my mate you know!" Sunsetshine said through his flowing and flowing tears.

**WHAT ABOUT JASMINEDUNG?! THE MOTHER/FATHER OF YOUR KITS?**

"Your mate?" Moonshimmer said. She had begun to cry to over the body of her dead mother.

"I am your father Moonshimmer! You and Tranquildream and even stupid Lilyblossom are all my kits!" He said.

**"Moonshimmer! I am your father!"**

**"NOOOOOOOOO! I CANT HAVE A DAD WHO CANT DECIDE IF HES A TOM OR SHE-CAT!"**

"I am so sorry that I never told you before right now!"

Moonshimmer could not believe this nose!

**This nose was just so incredible unbelievable! **

She had lost her mother but she had gained a father all in one day!

**Sweet deal? You also have siblings now.**

She suddenly knew what all of this must meant!

"I am the new leader of EmeraldClan!" She gasped!

"Oh my gosh that is right you are the new leader!" Said Sunsetshine. "I am going to go tell everybody they will be so happy!"

**They don't give a fuck about Sparklestar so long as Moonshimmer becomes Moonstar.**

He ran off telling every cat in the Clan that the new leader of the Clan was Moonshimmer. She knew that she had to make a trip to the Starrypool where leaders went to go get their lives from StarClan. She also had to pick a deputy!

**...Starrypool?...seriously?**

She knew exactly who she wanted to be her deputy! It was her long time bestest friend in the entire world Gaysparkle!

**Gaysparkle is a **_**medicine cat**_** he can't **_**be **_**a deputy.**

She didn't know that he was evil now that he was with Lilyblossom she didn't even know that he was with Lilyblossom at all.

**Wow, you are an idiot.**

"Gaysparkle! Gaysparkle!" She called. "Quickly come here I need you!"

She could see Gaysparkle in the distance. He was slowly inching out of his the medicine cat ten and he kind of looked al ittle scared or something.

"Quickly hurry up and get over here!" She called again.

Gaysparkle still continued to be a slow poke.

**He's tired, Moonshimmer, he got hardly any sleep because of his kit and mate and all the sick cats he had to take care of.**

"GAYSPARKLE!" Moonshimmer said. She was not raising her voice or yelling at him or anything she was just trying to get his attention. She was wondering why he was being so slow to get to her.

**Because he doesn't want to be near you.**

"I am coming!" He meowed. He looked like he was shivering. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

**Gaysparkle! What did Tranquildream do to you!?**

She waited around. Her tail swished the ground. He finally made it to her and he looked like he was wincing or something.

"What's wrong Gaysparkle!" She asked him.

"Um… what did you want from me?" He asked her. He touched his tail to her shoulder.

**Good subject change, she won't notice!**

"I wanted to make you the deputy of the Clan because my mother Sparklestar is dead and now I'm about to go to the Starrypool to get my nine lives. Come on we can't be late!" Moonshimmer said. "It is a very long walk!"

**Nope. Nope. Nope.**

Gaysparkle looked really relieved for some strange reason.

"It is sad that Sparklestar died." He said. "She was pretty cool. She let me into the Clan after all."

**And now Moonshimmer is going to rip you away from being a Medicine Cat to be deputy.**

"I'll bet it was Lilyblossom who killed her!" Moonshimmer said sadly.

_**Wow!**_** Way to throw accusations at your brother!**

"Its something horrible like this that he would do. He just does not know when to stop because so mean. He keeps killing leaders and it's just not right."

**So long as Moonshimmer is the next leader he kills, I could care less who he kills.**

"Yeah. That isn't good." Gaysparkle meowed quietly.

Moonshimmer continued to walk outside of the camp and they headed in the direction of the Starrypool.

"I mean I can not believe that you used to like him!" She continued what she was saying before.

**Best shut up now, gossiping bitch.**

"I do not think that Lilyblossom even has a heart to love with. He's just that mean! He's so mean that his heart is completely gone."

**He has a heart, it's just pretty tine and is the property of Gaysparkle.**

"Yeah. No heart." Gaysparkle meowed.

"I have tried to change him time and time again but he just will not listen to me.

**I don't blame him for not listening to you.**

It can't be that hard for him to change his ways. He's only mean after all! Poor misguided Lilyblossom.

**At least Lilyblossom isn't a pussy like you.**

I wish there was something I could do to save him from a life of horridness!" She meowed with sadness in her pretty violet eyes. She really did care for her brother but she was starting to lose hope that she could ever change him.

**Quit trying to change him.**

"Yeah. Horridness." Gaysparkle meowed.

"Are you sure you're alright Gaysparkle? You haven't been acting like you're okay. Are you still having problems with undigestion?" She asked kindly. She did not want her friend to be in any sort of pains. He was a medicine cat though so he could heal him.

**Yes, he's a medicine cat. Not deputy.**

OR she could heal him because she had magical powers that StarClan gave her. Either way he just had to say that he was in pain and he could be fixed.

**He doesn't want your filthy powers fixing him!**

Gaysparkle suddenly looked really cheery! "No its alright I'm fine. I was just thinking about things. Like how Sparklestar is dead and all and how you want me to be the deputy. That's really nice of you by the way, making me deputy. I never would have expected something like that."

**BECAUSE YOUR A FUCKING MEDICINE CAT!**

"It's the least I can do for you." She said. "You are the nicest most kindest boy cat that I know! And you are my sister's mate and even though you only have experience as a medicine cat I think you had the skills to also make a very good deputy!" She nodded her head and gave him a lick on the cheek.

**He's a MEDICINE CAT! NOT A WARRIOR! ARGH!**

Gaysparkle smiled happily. "Oh you're too kind to me, Moonshimmer. I think you're going to make a great leader. I mean – wow – Moonstar! That's such a pretty name for such a pretty angel cat like you."

**Shut up. Now.**

Moonshimmer wondered for a moment if Gaysparkle was in love

**Wow, egotistic. **

with her because he was complimenting her but she realized that he was probably just being nice.

**Duh. And he's speaking lies too.**

Besides he was mates with Tranquildream and he would never ever think of loving anyone else.

**Heh, like you?**

She still did not know that he was cheating on Tranquildream with evil Lilyblossom!

**Hey, he got it from you.**

It was not her fault that she did not know though. StarClan just had not chosen to tell her anything about the situation and as wonderfully powerful and magical as she was she just could not read the minds of other cats.

**Wow...you sure are conceited. **

Or maybe she could but she did not want to try because she did not want to invade the privates of any cat.

**PFft, who cares about privacy? You get mind reading powers, you use them. **

That would be terribly rude! Moonshimmer did not ever want to be rude! She was too nice for that.

***Reminds her of her cheating on Phantom* That wasn't nice of you.**

Sometimes she did wonder what was going through Gaysparkle's cute and fluffy little head though.

"Are we there yet?" Gaysparkle asked. He looked like he was a little bit bored with all the walking they were doing. The Starrypool was a long ways a way.

**Sure it's not that long.**

"I think that we are almost there. I have never been to the Starrypool so I do not even know where it is!" She sighed in exasperated. "Oh wait there it is."

**We could be miles away from I-oh, there it is.**

The Starrypool was right in front of them and they had not noticed it until that very moment.

**Wow.**

It was very starry too! It was glowing and there was water falling down rocks and into the pool! There was a peaceful sound of water. It was all so nice and calm. She just had to fall asleep now.

She fell asleep.

**Just. Wow.**

In her dreams she went to StarClan! She wasn't dead or anything but this is what deputies had to do when they were going to become leader. She hoped that getting her lives did not hurt or anything.

**Hehehe...oh it will hurt...it will hurt **_**a lot.**_

Sparklestar was standing there in front of her. "Moonshimmer my dearest kit! I see you have arrived at the Starrypool and are ready to get your lives!"

"Yes." Meowed Moonshimme happily. "I am finally ready to become leader. I'm sad that you died though mother. I already had thought you were dead for so long and then you came back and died again. It just kind of makes me a little upset."

**Well, watcha expect?**

"I'm sorry my dearest little special daughter!"

**Well, she is special. Not in the way she thinks she is though.**

Sparklestar meowed. "My death was an aciddent or something."

**You don't even know how you died?**

They began the life giving ceremony which was really long. But as the lives were going into Moonshimer

**I have the feeling that she's fucking up the ceremony.**

suddenly Lilyblossom popped out of no where and began to eat them one by one!

**Ew. But efficient?**

Sparklestar gasped. "Lilyblossom what are you doing?"

"I am stealing Moonshimmer's lives so that I can become the leader of EmeraldClan!"

**WRONG CLAN.**

Lilyblossom said loudly and he laughed evil. He continued to eat the lives that should have been going into Moonshimmer!

**Hey, it doesn't look like his way is painful.**

"No!" Shoued Moonshimmer. "Stop it right now!" She could not attack her brother because this was a dream though. She had only got two of her lives and the rest of them were being eaten by Lilyblossom so that he was getting them now.

**So she get's two lives, he gets eight.**

Now Lilyblossom would be the rightful leader of EmeraldClan because he had more lives than her! The dream was fading away and swirling and swirling around and around until Moonshimmer woke up startled.

Lilyblossom was there already laughing crazily and evily. "This is my victory, Moonshimmer! I am now Deathstar, the leader of EmeraldClan… and soon I will be the leader of the entire forest!"

**GO DEATHSTAR!**

Moonshimmer looked at Gaysparkle who was just sitting there looking kind of weird. She looked back at Lilyblossom and cried out. "No! You cannot do this my dear brother. I am the rightful leader of EmeraldClan, not you!"

**He has more lives than you, deal with it.**

"Too bad!" Lilyblossom hissed and spat. "I got to it before you did so now I am the leader of the Clan! Call me Deathstar from now on, all of you!"

**Got it, Deathstar.**

Deathstar ran into the woods to go back to EmeraldClan and tell them that he was now the new leader of the Clan! Gaysparkle and Moonshimmer were left there, and Moonshimmer began to cry.

**Quit crying.**

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she sobbed. "I was supposed to become Moonstar so that I could lead EmeraldClan in peace and kindness. Now Deathstar will destroy everything that there is. He will try to take over the forest and then what will I do? I have to stop him somehow!"

**Nope, he's your leader now, deal with it.**

Gaysparkle nodded. "He's really super powerful though so it might be kind of hard to stop him. Just saying."

**Whose side are you on?**

"Quickly we have to beat him back to the camp!" Moonshimmer gasped. She rushed through the forest and towards the camp as fast as she could go. Gaysparkle was struggling to keep up with her because she was suck a fast cat.

**You do suck.**

They burst into the camp but Deathstar was already there sitting on top of the big jewel that the leaders stood on top of.

"I am your new leader, EmeraldClan! Moonshimmer has failed you, and I have taken her lives. I am Deathstar, and there is nothing you can do about it!" He said

**I don't wanna do anything about it! I support you Deathstar!**

with a booming laugh that echoed throughout everything.

There were sad murmurs from the Clan because they though that there beloved Moonshimmer had died.

**If only.**

But she had not died!

**I can fix that.**

She was sitting right there with her eyes wide open as her brother pronounced himself the leader of EmeraldClan! And there was nothing she could do to stop him!

**WOOT! DEATHSTAR WON! YAY! *Does victory dance***

**Sup guys. Sorry for not updating this yesterday even though I had the chapter done, I'm having M.C upload it today since I won't be able to. **

_Aw you reviews are so sweet who say nice things about me. I am so happy that there are people like you out there who are kind enough to see that my story is good!_

**Again, I don't think your story is the worst, it just has too much Mary Sue, destroys the Warrior Code, and has idiots running the clan.**

_Especically for my first story ever! This is yet another old chapter that I have. I am running out of old chapters though so then I will have to write more!_

**Maybe you should write more chapters while posting the new ones?**

Moonshimmer could hardly believe her eyes! There was her brother standing on top of the jewel his eyes so angry and hateful!

**So...it's a normal day for him.**

Deathstar… what a horrible name!

**Hey! Deathstar is not a horrible name! The Death Star was awesome in Star Wars!**

It was so mean sounding that she could hardly even stand to listen to it. She turned away with sadness and looked to Gaysparkle.

"Oh, Gaysparkle! You are a medicine cat…" She started to meow. Gaysparkle interrupted.

"Yes I am."

**"Then I'm sorry but you can't be deputy. I was an idiot to think I could make you a deputy."**

Moonshimmer was wondering why he was being so rude. "You're a medicine cat, so speak with StarClan and ask them if they know of any way that I can defeat my brother now that he's made himself the leader of EmeraldClan!"

**But...if Emeraldclan is being lead by Deathstar, and Moonshimmer wants to rule it. Who the hell is running Sapphireclan? Where is Dragonstar in all this?**

**And why not ask your sister? **

Gaysparkle stared at her and hesitatingly. His eyes suddenly went darker! They were no longer that happy sparkly shade of green that they had been all the time when he was an apprentice and a young cat.

**He grew up.**

"No. I won't." He refused. "I have a confession to say… I love Xanfor with all of my little heart and I have decided that I will be evil with him and that we will rule the forest as mates together!"

Moonshimmer was confused. "Who is Xanfor?" She asked.

**Moonshimmer does not know of Xanfor.**

"Did I say Xanfor?" Gaysparkle said looking around with embarrassment. "I meant Deathstar! Sorry I keep getting things like this mixed up. My head and heart are reeling from being in love with him!" He sighed and looked up at Deathstar all lovey dovily and goo goo eyed.

**But seriously! Who is Xanfor? Is he just a name he gave Deathstar or something else?**

Moonshimmer's mouth opened so wide that it nearly hit the ground. Well it did not nearly hit the ground that is just kind of a metafor.

**We know jaw drops don't literally hit the ground. We aren't idiots.**

She felt like she was going to burst out crying over everything that was happening!

**Why? Your brother is capable of love, be happy.**

Gaysparkle was her bestest friend in the whole world and here he was saying that he was evil!

**I'm curious as to why her best friend in the whole world is from Diamondclan. And not from Sapphireclan. Or Emeraldclan.**

No wonder he had been so rude to her by interrupting! Being around that mean Deathstar made him lose his manners and everything!

**Not necessarily. He was probably sick of you.**

"How could this happen to me?" She cried out. "Now what am I going to do? Look what you've done Gaysparkel! You have hurt my heart and my feelings!

**Mission Accomplished than.**

And how could you do this to Tranquildream? She loved you so much! How could you betray everyone like this Gaysparkle?"

"Um… because I am evil now. Duh." Gaysparkle said

**Duh.**

and he swooshed his tail and walked away with his head up high.

Tranquildream had been standing by and she heard what Gaysparkle said. She cried so hard that she collapsed. Moonshimmer ran to comfort her poor sister!

**I'm still wondering why she didn't ask her super powered sister who is t**_**he **_**medicine cat of their clan to talk to Starclan.**

This was not supposed to have happened! Everything was falling apart right in front of her.

**Good.**

She could see Gaysparkle standing next to Deathstar on the big jewel.

"You are such a marvelous leader my sweet Deathstar!" Gaysparkle meowed as he rubbed up against Deathstar and kissed him.

**Which cat's can't do.**

"Oh my Gallifrey you have become such an evil little cat and that makes me very proud of you in an evil way!" Deathheart laughed. "Pride is very evil indeed!"

**Gallifrey?**

Gaysparkle stared for a moment looking very confused. "What did you call me?"

**I'm as confused as you Gaysparkle. Is this payback for calling him Xanfor?**

Gaysparkle supposed that Deathstar just had a different better name for him just like he had the name Xanfor for him. He did not really mind but it was probably best to avoid confusion by just calling them by their actual names.

**OK.**

"Um… nothing I'm sorry.!" Said Deathstar and he kissed Gaysparkle right on the mouth! "We will rule the forest and even the lands beyond the forest! You and I shall be the evil dominating rulers of all of everything forever and ever! I shall be the ultimate leader, and you will be my ultimate deputy and medicine cat!"

**You can't be both, unless you expect him to be Stoneteller when he becomes leader. **

Tranquildream was still wailing very loudly!

**Shut up.**

Not even Awesomekit could comfort her and she loved him very dearly! Her heart was completely broken and if you looked inside of her you could even see that her heart was broken. What Gaysparkle had done to her was completely unforgiveable! Now she had to raise a kit by herself.

**Hey, you raised your other litter of kits, half of whom are still kits apparently, by yourself.**

Moonshimmer licked her sister on the forehead. "Shh calm down now. I am going to talk with Deathstar and I will put a stop to all of this!"

**And it is not going to work.**

She turned around and faced her brother with all the fury of StarClan in her beautiful violet eyes! "I will not let you do this, brother! As long as I am a member of this Clan, I will do everything within my power to stop your evil plan!"

Deathstar looked down at her angrily. "In that case consider yourself EXILED!"

**Yay! Finally something smart!**

"No!" Gasped Moonshimmer. This wasn't her plan at all!

**You don't mess with your leader that way. It was obvious he would exile you.**

The last thing she needed right now was to get exiled. How would she help her clan when she was not even there with them in the camp?

**This is the best way you can help them. By leaving them the Hell alone.**

"Do not worry dear sister Moonshimmer!" Said Tranquildream. Her tears were now drying and she was angry instead of sad! "I will come with you and I will bring Awesomkit with me as well! I can not let my sister leave the clan alone like this. Let me come with you."

**...What about your other kits? And Moonshimmers kits? **

"Get out of here!" Deathstar yowled at them furiously. His loud yowl was so loud that it scared all of the EmeraldClan cats into hiding places! "And if you ever come back here again I will make sure that you are both tortured over and over and over again with your blood and guts spilling out onto the forest floor and you being unable to die because of your stupid powers!"

**I like that idea**

This was going even beyond mean.

**I think it went beyond mean when he killed a leader as a fucking **_**kit. **_**Sheesh, next thing you know, he'll be revealed to be possessed by some evil spirit or something because cats just can't **_**naturally **_**be that mean. *Heavy sarcasm***

Moonshimmer was starting to wonder if there was any good in Deathstar at all. But she couldn't give up hope! One of these days she would turn him good and make him a kind normal clan cat!

**Hey, don't change him if he doesn't want to change.**

Until then she'd just have to figure out a plan outside of the Clan!

They all ran out of the camp far away from the disaster that had happened there. Tranquildream was carrying her kit in her mouth and they ran and ran until they were in the middle of the deep dark forest.

**Seriously, what happened to Moonshimmers kits? And Tranquildreams other kits?**

A fowl smelling stench was in the air. It smelled like something had died! They looked around trying to see if something had died! But they could not see anything that had died!

**Obviously. It's the smell of their brains rotting.**

Suddenly!

"Gwarba barba suga tuga!" Came a growl. Jasminedung burst forth out of the bushes and attacked everything. "I just put a curse on you!"

**Hey Jasminedung! Welcome back!**

"WHAT!" Moonshimmer exclaimed.

**You heard her, Moonshimmer, you are cursed.**

"Now you cannot move until I say so!" Jasminedung said laughing very high pitched and evil. She even sounded like she was a dead zombie!

**...She is a zombie.**

It was true! Moonshimmer and Tranquildream could not move, and neither could poor little Awesomekit!

**Now. Kill them.**

"What do you want from us you stinky zombie cat?" Demanded Tranquildream angrily.

Jasminedung suddenly looked very sad. "Oh I just wanted some company. No one likes me because I am a bad smelling zombie cat who is always yelling at everyone. I am really really lonely."

**You jerks! Now you upset Jasminedung! Jerks! Don't worry, I love zombies! *Kidnaps Jasminedung.***

Moonshimmer looked at poor zombie Jasminedung with sympathy in her eyes. "Oh you poor thing! I can not imagine how it is to be a zombie. It must be simply awful! Is there anything I can do to help?" She was still kind even though she was upset about her brother taking over the Clan.

**Of course she's kind. She can never be mean.**

"I do not want to be a zombie anymore. I can tell that you have more than one life. If you give me one of your lives I will do you a favor!" Jasminedung meowed.

**Perfect, we can get rid of one of Moonshimmers lives. But that isn't even possible. **

Tranquildream looked at her sister. "Just do it I guess. We can get her to join us and fight against Deathstar!"

"You're right!" Moonshimmer said. "Alright Jasminedung. Take one of my lives!"

The life went out of Moonshimmer and went inside of Jasminedung.

**So apparently it is possible. Great.**

Suddenly Jasminedung transformed into her normal looking self! She wasn't icky and rotting anymore and she did not even smell bad! She just looked like a regular cat.

**Now, betray them!**

"Oh thank you thank you both so much!" Said Jasminedung. She pranced around happily in her new unzombie form. She looked like she could almost fly because she was just so delighted! "You have made me happy and not sad anymore! What can I ever do to repay you?"

**"Kill them?"**

"Fight with us against my evil brother Deathstar!" Moonshimmer meowed to her. "We need to form a resistance and for a resistance we need more and more cats. Since I turned you into a not-zombie, you will do this for me!"

**Now she is a rebel leader. Great. It would have been a good ending if it ended just at her being exiled in my opinion.**

"Okay!" Meowed Jasminedung. "Anything for the cats who helped me get back my youthful appearance and made me not dead anymore! Oh by the way you can move again now. The curse is broken since I am happy!"

"Great now we need to find more cats." Meowed Moonshimmer walking deeper into the forest with Tranquildream and Jasminedung and Awesomekit following her behind. They went on and on until they did not even know where they were.

Suddenly out of the woods bursts another cat! This time it was Chocolaterain and he looked more confused than angry or mean. "Daddy Phantom! Where are you Daddy Phantom?"

**"Daddy Phantom! Where are you?!"**

Moonshimmer saw her kit and she had love in her eyes. She had missed him so much and she wanted him to be not evil so that she could be his loving mother again. "Oh Chocolaterain! My little kit come back to me!"

**"NEVER YOU STUPID HAIRBALL!"**

Chocolaterain saw Moonshimmer and gasped. She was so beautiful with moonlight streaming down on her pelt and her violet eyes glittering with such compassion. He knew right then and there that he loved her and wanted her to be his mate.

**... he wants to be her mate?**

"Oh Moonshimmer! You look so pretty in this moonlight. Let me kiss you!" Chocolaterain purred. He did not know that she was his mother because he had forgotten and Phantom had said that she wasn't his mother.

**I can see where this is going...this is going to be another Oedipus incident.**

Moonshimmer looked disgusted by this! Chocolaterain was her son. But then again maybe she could take advantage of the fast that he was in love with her to turn him good again.

**Wow, just **_**wow.**_

She went close to him almost tiptoeing and she kissed him on the mouth. He kissed her for a very long time and he even stuck his tongue in her open mouth!

**Ew! Ew! EW! ew! ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, cat's can't kiss so technically that's not possible, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!**

Tranquildream thought that this was totally gross. But if it was for a god cause than she could not exactly stop them. They stopped kissing and Chocolaterain stared at her with love.

**Just, EW!**

"Listen to me Chocolaterain. You have to not be evil anymore. And I want you to going my resistance against my brother Deathheart. He is mean and we have to stop him from taking over the entire forest. I think that since you are my kit you might have special powers and we could use these special powers." Moonshimmer mewoed to him while licking his fur with her tongue. "So will you not be evil anymore for my sake?"

_**NEVER!**_

"Okay beautiful Moonshimmer! And you are my mate now too, right?" Chocolaterain said as he continued to stare and her and he was drooling.

"Um yeah sure." Moonshimmer did not like the idea of having to pretend that she was mates with her own son.

**It's not pretend. You are his mate now. Deal with it.**

It was really kind of gross. But there was nothing else she could do to get him to stop being evil and join her. "So let's go and find some sort of a lair to settle down with!"

So now the group had grown a few more members and they came across an open hollow area. Moonshimmer had seen this before! It was… the place that the League of the Evil Darkness used to hang out! There was not really much there but it would be a very good place to stay now that she was banished from the clan.

**So the LotED is back?**

"This shall be our official HQ!" She announced. She was now standing on top of a log and looking over everyone when she said this. "We are the Resistance of Goodness and we will stop evil Deathstar from ruining everything!"

**Oh my Enkindlers! This sounds like an awful comic now!**

"Peep peep!" Said a sound.

"What?" said everyone and they looked around with confusion trying to figure out where the sound had come from.

**Nope. Nope.**

All of a sudden they saw the dragon that had turned into a mouse! It was cute and it was flying around happily making the peep peep sound. It had little dragon wings and it breathed fire but it was still a mouse.

***Grabs mouse and feeds to Charlie* Dragon-Mouse is gone.**

"Now we have a pet too!" Moonshimmer said. "We will call him Peep because of the sound that he makes. Isn't he cute?"

**nope.**

Everyone agreed that Peep was very cute. Now they kind of a had a dragon on their side but not quite since it was a half dragon half mouse creature. It had escaped from being eaten by the fox!

**What happened to Mystic and um...the twin? The ones who summoned the dragon? They just vanished.**

"Peep peep!" said Peep happily. He liked his new friends and his new name.

Everyone laughed because Peep was cute!

**Bleh.**

But they were still all thinking about how to stop Deathstar in the backs of their minds. This was a very serious situation indeed. They had to stop him before it was too late!

**It already is to late.**

**Okay, got my studying out of the way (And the Test) so I'm back to writing. It wasn't that long. M.C thought I would take the whole day. (My Chem test was 7th period, once school was done I was free)**

**Also, I will be posting an actual story, not a review (Shocking, right?), so if you want to check it out. Anyone is welcome. **

_I went to camp! It was a fun! _

**Well at least **_**you **_**had a fun camp experiment. Mine was boring. :P We could only swim at the lake on the last day. **

_Do anybody else go to camp and what kind of camp to you go to? _

**I went to a church camp. Black Hills.**

_Tell me in the comments because I want to hear about it and also give me a review of my story while you're at it! :D Okay, here is a chapter, but a QUICK WARNING is that it has a lot of blood and stuff in it so if you might throw up when reading that do not read that._

**...If people didn't throw up at the rape scene, or at the **_**Deathstar losing an eye scene **_**I doubt they'll puke at your gore scene. Can't be that bad, right?**

Gaysparkle emerged from the den that he shared with Deathstar. There was a gleam of evilness in his eyes! He stretched out and his claws were unsheethed. There were long and looked like he had sharpened them and took very good care of them.

**Thanks for the detail.**

They were also dyed kind of pink with berry juice but in the light it kinda looked like blood!

**...So, he basically painted his claws pink. **

**...**

**And you're sure he was named **_**Gaykit **_**for the sparkles in his eyes?**

"Good morning sunshines." He said to the sky. "What a lovely perfect day… to torture and murder on!"

**...Okay?**

He fro licked

**I can actually see him frolicking.**

towards the nursery den where Sunsetshine was in there nursing his kits.

**I still don't know if I want to know how Sunsetshine got pregnant. **

Gaysparkle peered in through the side.

"Hello!" He meowed with gay glee.

**Emphasis on the gay.**

**Well, that joke can't be used much now that it's official that he is a Depraved Bisexual. *Gets hit with TV Tropes bricks***

Sunsetshine looked up at the lovely Gaysparkle. Truly she was in love with him.

**And now Sunsetshine was back to being a chick.**

Who couldn't be in in love with Gaysparkle?

**True.**

He had the cutest brown fur and the prettiest green eyes and when he looked at you for some reason you could just melt into a poodle of sappy goo.

**Poor poodle.**

"Well hello Gaysparkle. What are you doing in here?" She asked him. Her eyes were watery and lovey.

"I'm here to put you into an endless labyrinth of pain and glitter!" Gaysparkle said cheerily.

**...okay?**

"I am going to take your kits right quick. Don't try to stop me… Well, nevermind, you will not be able to stop me anyway! Too bad. Wish! Mystic!"

**Oh! They're still alive?!**

The two twins came into the nursery and jumped on Sunsetshine holding her down on the ground. Sunsetshine tried to fight back! She couldn't fight back! She was so upset because she knew that something bad was going to happen.

The kits were Darkkit, Redkit, and Moonhighkit. Because Giraffekit had been made tinto a warrior and he now was Giraffeclaw he lived in the warriors den instead.

**Yes. A **_**DAY OR TWO OLD WARRIOR!**_

_***DEMON MODE ACTIVE***_

_**WHO DOESN'T HAVE FUCKING LEGS!**_

So here wasn't there.

"So you know how like one of your kits has no legs?" Gaysparkle meowed very loudly in Sunsetshine's ear.

**YES! GIRAFFECLAW HAS NO FUCKING LEGS!**

"Well! Watch me make a few matching sets!" He let out a laugh that was supposed to be evil but was kind of squeaky and lame.

**Laaaame!**

Sunsetshine yelled! "NOOOO!"

"Ahaahahahaahaaaaaa!" Cackled Gaysparkle.

**No. It's like this; Ahahahahahahahah! Mwahahahah!**

He went to Darkkit and he bit the kits limbs off one by one! The kit was squeaking and squirming and looked like a little slinky weasel. Blood was spluttering all over everything! Gaysparkle was covered in little droplets of blood that dripped down across his soft brown fur.

**So. This is the gore scene? Pretty lame.**

Sunsetshine was so upset. Gaysparkle had always seemed like such a nice cat! Why was he so evil all of a sudden?

***Points to Deathstar***

What could make such a gentle medicine cat like him become a monster in just a day or two!

**He always was.**

Wish and Mystic were still sitting on top of Sunsetshine so that he couldn't move.

**Back to being male.**

They enjoyed their jobs as henchman. They did not know that they weren't supposed to be really evil! They had left the camp with Screepaw and Tranquilpaw and after a while they totally forgot that their being evil was just playing pretend! Now they are really truly evil!

**Wow. **

Gaysparkle also bit off all the legs of Redkit and Moonhighkit and both of them were in a lot of pain! Sunsetshine was in a lot of pain too but it was in her heart. It was also kind of hurting that she had two cats sitting on top of her!

"Why, Gaysparkle, why must you be so cruel?" She cried out to him. "Everyone thinks you are adorable so why act like such a mean cat?"

**Because I can be mean.**

"Forget about me being a cutie anymore, Sunsetshine! Those days are over!" Gaysparkle meowed. "I am not the adorable little happy kit everyone knew me to be. I am Gaysparkle, destroyer of worlds and destroyer of happiness! Ahahaha!"

**Yeah, with a name like GAYSPARKLE, how could we not know you were a destroyer?**

"No! Gaysparkle Bo! Do not be evil! If you are so mean like this, Moonshimmer will come back and she will hurt you.

**Moonshimmer hurt someone? Pfft.**

We don't want you to be hurt, we just want to help you and make you nice and kind again! You're probably being brain washed or something like that." Sunsetshine went on.

**He's not brainwashed. He's just legally insane.**

"Please listen to me and give u p your evil ways before the savior of our clan decides that you are just too mean to live and you will die!"

**Oh COME ON! Savior of the clans?!**

Gaysparkle rolled his eyes and twitched his tail. "Pssh!" He said. "You just do not get it. Oh well. Enjoy your legless kits Sunsetshine. Until later!" He said and he walked out of the den.

**HOW THE FUCK IS HER OTHER KIT ABLE TO BE A WARRIOR?! OH COME ON!**

Deathstar was standing outside waiting for his beloved to come back. Gaysparkle came out of the den with blood splattered all over his dusky brown fur. He was smiling a crooked evil smile!

"Hello my darling." Deathstar meowed.

Gaysparkle winked at him. "Hey sweetie pie. I just totally ruined Sunsetshine's day!

**I think you did more than just ruin her/his day.**

Are you proud of me?"

**"Yes. Yes I am."**

Deathstar nodded. "Oh yes. I am very proud of you indeed! You are becoming quite a goodly bad evil cat. No goodness though. Just badness. It's kind of hard to compliment someone when they are evil. But you are very evil."

**And very demented.**

Though he was kind of confused with Deathstar rambling on like that, Gaysparkle still went up and gave him a lick on the cheek.

**I think Deathstar is starting to lose sanity.**

"Are we going to be mates forever?" Meowed Gaysparkle with sparkles in his eyes.

**Yep.**

"Of course we will! I don't know why we would not be mates forever. Unless you break up with me or if I break up with you or something. I don't thong that'll happen though." Deathstar meowed and he also licked Gaysparkle. But he licked Gaysparkle on the chest.

**Bleh. Still a better love story than Twilight.**

Their tails twined together and it was kind of obvious that they were really really in love. Even though they were evil!

**Again; Still a better love story than Twilight.**

"So guess what I did for you!" Gaysparkle announced.

"What is it?" Asked Deathstar.

Gaysparkle looked like he was going to burst! "I got my Clan on your side! They think that you're the savior of their Clan and now they're going to ally with us! Isn't that great? Did I do a good thing?"

**You did a very good thing! This is awesome!**

Deathstar looked very pleased. "Oh yes Gaysparkle… That is very good…"

"Thank you! I thought you mind like that!

"Come on we need to eat Gaysparkle." Meowed Deathstar.

**You can't rule a forest on an empty stomach.**

"Goody!" Said Gaysparkel. "Er… I mean Baddy! I think… You've got me awfully confused…"

So they went to go eat food!

**EAT!**

Back at the resistance camp, Chocolaterain was discovering that he had new powers. He could fly and he could see things that were happening far away like they were happening right there!

_***DEMON MODE REACTIVE***_

**QUIT GIVING MORE CATS POWERS!**

He saw all the torture that Gaysparkle was doing and went to tell Moonshimmer.

"Hey Moonshimmer. You would not believe what I have seen with my far away seeing powers!"

**YOU ARE NOT DYLAN OR DOVEWING!**

He meowed. He got really close to her and she tried to move over but he moved over after her.

"What is it that you have seen, Chocolatersain?" Moonshimmer asked her son.

**I Feel bad for Chocolaterain. Placed into an incest relationship without knowing its incest.**

"I saw Gaysparkle torturing a bunch of Sunsetshine's kits right in front of poor Sunsetshine!" Announced Chocolaterain.

**Yay!**

"No!" Exclaimed Moonshimmer. She ran away.

She went inside her den and began to cry!

**Cry all you want Moonshimmer. No one gives a flying shit.**

"Not Gaysparkle. Anyone but Gaysparkle. I did not believe him when he said that he was evil. I just thought he was doing that thing where he gets really obsessed over the people he loves and does anything for them." Moonshimmer sobbed to herself.

**He kind of is still doing that. If Deathstar was good, Gaysparkle would be good, if Deathstar was a flying pony, Gaysparkle would probably become a flying pony. **

The truth was that she really liked Gaysparkle a lot. In fact, she loved Gaysparkle!

**OH MY FUCKING ENKINDLERS!**

**...**

**Gaysparkle gets all the cats.**

She had loved him ever since they were apprentices together. It hurt her to know that her beloved little Gaypaw was now a horrificly mean cat!

**What about Phantom, and Vanillastar?**

She did not want this to happen! This was going too far! Her brother had gone too far by brain washing poor little Gaysparkle into being a mean cat!

_**HE WASNT'T BRAINWASHED**_

The Gaysparkle she knew would never have tortured anyone. He just did not have it in him! HE was the happiest and nicest little medicine cat in the whole wide world!

**Shows what you know.**

She remembered when they used to play together as apprentices. They would frolick around in the fields chasing butterflies together. They fought crocodiles together! She was there when her poor friend had a tragic incident!

**Yeah, you did nothing to stop him from being raped. Way to be a friend. I would kill you if I had been in Gaypaws place and you did nothing. After I killed the rapist.**

Maybe that was what had turned him evil. Maybe he was traumatized forever!

**Again you didn't help him.**

Either way she knew that she could never hurt him even if he was a mean cat. He did not mean to be mean he just was because Deathstar made him that way! It just was not right for such a peppy cat like him to suddenly reject everything that was good and StarClan too!

**Who said he rejected Starclan?**

"Why Why WHY!" Moonshimmer cried very loudly. Every cat outside could hear her and they felt sorry for her. "Why did you have to be evil Gaysparkle?"

**"Because I can, Bitch!"**

She fell asleep because she cried too much.

In her dreams she found herself in the middle of a bunch of trees that kind of looked familiar to her but at the same time hse was sure that she had never been there before in her entire life!

"Hello? IS anyone out there?" She called.

**"Nope! Get lost!"**

Suddenly a StarClan cat appeared! It was an orange cat with green eyes. Moonshimmer recognized this cat!

"Firestar!

**OHMYFUCKINGENKINDLERS! NO! OH ENKINDLERS! NO! LEAVE FIRESTAR OUT OF THIS YOU HORRIBLE CAT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! LET HIM GO BACK TO THUNDERCLAN! OH FUCK YOU!**

You are the savior of the Clans from a very ancient long time ago!" She was so honored to be seeing Firestar here! They had a lot in common.

**NO YOU DON'T!**

"Yes, it is I Firestar!" Firestar meowed in a booming voice. "I have come to you with a massage from StarClan!"

**She doesn't deserve a massage from Starclan.**

Moonshimmer's eyes grew wide. "What is this message from STarClan? Firestar?" she asked him.

"Once a long time ago I had to fight and it was bad. I had to fight my half-brother Scourage! He was very mean indeed.

**He was evil But awesome.**

But he was my brother. Of course I did not know this at the time! I only found that out just recently because someone totld me!" He said to her. "Anyhow I had to fight him and his evil BloodClan. We won of course."

**It was an awesome battle.**

"Really?" Moonshimmer mewoed. "That sounds a lot like what I am going through here. My brother and my poor best friend are the leaders of EmeraldClan now and they're not doing a very good job of being leaders.

**How do you know? You. Are. Exiled.**

I'm afraid that they're going to try and take over the whole entire forest next!"

"You just have to believe in yourself, Moonshimmer, and you will be able to do anything!" Said Firestar. And he faded away.

**NOPE!**

Gaysparkle and Deathstar were eating food together next too each other. They were eating all sorts of huge prey that had been caught out in the woods! They were evilly eating it before the resto f the Clan got a chance to! Deathstar did not like this prey as much as he liked the taste of cat flesh, but he had to eat it anyway.

**Cat flesh is delicious.**

**...**

**Not that I've eaten any before *Glances around***

"This is really delicious, isn't it?" Gaysparkle purred.

"Yes it is. Very delicious." Meowed Deathstar with his mouth full.

Gaysparkle looked at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full dear."

**Learn manners Deathstar!**

Deathstar narrowed his eyes. "I can if I want. Cause I'm evil."

When he heard this, Gaysparkle started talking with his mouth open too. "Well if its evil I suppose I must do it!" He said. He found this rather rude but evil was evil. Evil cats did not have good manners.

**They can have manners!**

"Is there anything else I should do to be truly evil?" Gaysparkle accetnted innocently.

"Um… no. Just stay by my side and you will learn everything there is to learn about being the meanest cat the forest has ever seen! Oh… and you should probably start learning how to eat other cats. Those are my favorite dishes!" Meowed Deathstar.

**Yep, this isn't an odd thing to say in any way.**

Gaysparkle looked a little wierded out. He sat there for a few minutes staring.

"You wouldn't eat me would you?" He meowed after a while.

**"Yes. Yes I would."**

Deathstar laughed. "No! You are delicious but not in that way. I love you too much to eat you! I may be evil but I would not eat my own mate! … That would be weird."

**Like eating other cat's isn't?**

"Yes it wold." Gaysparkle said manner of factly.

They went back to eating.

**So important.**

Moonshimmer burst out of her den with her heart pounding! She stood on top of a high log and looked around. She yowled to call all her friends to her! Even Peep came along with them.

**I wonder how Peep avoided being eaten.**

"Listen everyone! I had a dream from Firestar and now I believe that I have the strength to overcome Deathstar's evil reign of doom!" She announced to them very loudly. "We will have to go to the other clans and unite them as one to fight against my brother! We shall get SapphireClan and RubyClan on our side and maybe even DiamondClan too!"

**Sapphireclan IS your clan.**

Chocolaterain shook his head. "No, DiamondClan has been taken over by Deathstar! I saw it with my far seeing."

"No!" Exclaimed Moonshimmer. "Gaysparkle must have had something to do with that."

**You don't say.**

Tranquildream looked said about this. She loved Gaysparkle with all her heart even though she was mad at him for cheating on her! She still wanted him to come back to her and believed that he was not really evil and was just being like that to try and be popular!

**He's already the most loved cat. How much more popular can he get?**

"Anyhow tomorrow we will go and find the cats from other clans and get them together to tell them about my plan!" Moonshimmer meowed. "Is everyone with me?"

"YES!" Meowed everyone.

"Peep peep!" Said Peep.

And everyone laughed.

**Why are they laughing?**

**Almost done, four chapters left.**

**Also, heads up, M.C has started a new review story, Face the Strange Must Burn. Check it out. It has so many fandoms involved. ...so many...those poor fandoms...**

_YAAAAAY my birthday was a few days ago! still can't tell ya what age I am though, cuz I might get in trouble for it because people can stalk you like that! _

**No, that's if you tell us your location, not your age. See, I'm seventeen, am I going to be stalked? Nope. Because people don't know where I live. **

_Any how here is a new chapter. I forgot about this story before! I am sorry to keep everyone waiting! _

**No need to apologize.**

_Anyhow this chapter is very personal to me because it reminds me of my STUPD BOYFRIEND joey_

***Does spit take* You had a boyfriend?! **

_and how STUPID he was to DUMP ME and go to MIRANDA just because she has BOOBS! :( she sucks._

**Well I can understand her anger if her boyfriend dumped her for a chick who has a bigger bra size than her. **

**But it's sort of like what Moonshimmer did to Phantom. **

The night was very very dark! It was darker than usual in fact and this was mostly do too the fact that Deathstar's evil had turned everyhthing into darkness! Gaysparkle did too.

**I doubt it was his evil. Nights are supposed to be dark. **

There was a great allegiance between SapphireClan and EmeraldClan, and Deathstar and Gaysparkle ruled it all together!

**I think this allegiance is her excuse to continue to mix up those two clans. But didn't DiamondClan and EmeraldClan have an alliance?**

They did not care about anyone but themselves though so they made every body miserable.

Also they kissed too much and it kind of made everyone feel awkward.

**PDA guys, PDA.**

Ancient hoppled down where he was sitting in a great big oak tree! Tit was looking over everything, and he had been seeing stuff.

**Who's Tit?**

He did not like the fact that Deathstar was with Gaysparkle because he was in love with Deathstar! He also kind of had a crush on Gaysparkel too, but so did everbody else.

**Yeah, everyone does have a crush on Gaysparkle.**

"Hey Deathstar!" He said.

"What?" Said Deathstar looking really annoyed. He did not want to talk to Ancient because Ancient annoyed him every single time he came around. "Make it snappy! I am having to go on a date with Gaysparkle. I hate dates but he just loves them so much and I can not make my little Gallifrey unhappy."

**Sucking it up like a man. Good job Deathstar!**

Ancient frowned. "I am kind of jealous. I thought you and I were going to be you know... friends? Why are you hanging out with him? I am soooo much better than he is and I could prove it to you too. Like for instance what does he have that I do not?" He sat down on the ground in a huff looking at the ground and digging his claws into it like he was ripping it up.

Deathstar just rolled his rainbow eyes. "Are you kidding me? Gaysparkle is SO cool. I do not really know why. But he is gorgeous! Look at him!"

**You can't deny the fact that everyone loves him, Ancient.**

He pointed over to where Gaysparkle was sitting in the sun with the golden rays of sunlight drifting over his pelt and illuminating it like a lightning bulb! He batted his eyes at Deathstar when he saw him looking in his direction. "Hello sweetie!" He called.

"Hello!" Deathstar said with a romantic sigh.

**"Hello, Deathy!"**

"So he has a pretty face! What of it! You do not even really know why you love him so much do you? I even have a crush on him and I can not figure out why! What is happening to us? We must be insane to be loving this cat who we barely know anything about!" Ancient hissed.

**He's got a point...Gaysparkle isn't the main character so it can't be Mary Sue or Gary Sue-ness that makes everyone love him.**

He got up in Gaysparkle's face which made Gaysparkel hiss at him angrily.

"Get away from me!" Gaysparkle spat.

**Be careful Ancient, Gaysparkles legion of fans might kill you.**

"Uhhh no." Ancient said. "So tell us little Gaysparkle. Why does everyone want to kiss your pretty little face?" He said in an intimateingly voice. His breath was hot and he breathed it towards Gaysparkle with anger.

"Do not hate me because I'm beautiful!" Gaysparkle meowed.

**Arrogance. Check.**

He flicked his lucious tail back and forth! "Every body loves me and you are just jelous."

**That he is.**

"I do not know about you but I know a lot about Gaysparkle" said Deathstar. "Anyway... I think I do. I just kind of know stuff that he told me. Hey you know you might be onto something Ancient. Why do we find him so pretty? I only liked she cats before... mostly!"

_**mostly. **_

Gaysparkle looked mad. "Do not doubt me! I am your mate and you love me and you would do anything for me okay?"

"Okay." Deathstar said with a shrug.

"What? It is not that simple!" Ancient growled.

**Get over it Ancient.**

"Is too." Said Gaysparkle.

"Fine whatever. I am leaving."

Ancient left but just a few seconds later Phantom came!

**Hey Phantom, I thought you died.**

"What are you doing here?" Grumbled Lilyblossom.

**Who quit being leader apparently. **

"I just came to tell you that I still love you and that I think that you should ditch Gaysparkle for me." Phantom said in his most seducing voice!

"Ugh why is everyone trying to break us up today?" Gaysparkle growled.

**I wonder that too, Gaysparkle.**

"Get out of here you stupid cat! I do not care if you like Deathstar. He is mine.

"Whatever I am leaving."

Phantom walekd away.

**You gave up so quickly.**

"Did you ever notice that Phantom and Ancient are never in the same place together at the same time?" Gaysparkle meowed.

"Um... no but now that you mention it you are right!"

**Aren't they the same cat or something? Didn't that get proven when he had Moonshimmer resurrect them.**

"Yeah!"

"Weird."

" I know."

**It's not that weird.**

"Any how I am going to go and keep making people miserable so you just enjoy your day off sweetie!" said Gaysparkle with happyness.

"Okay!" Said Deathstar.

**Yep. This is a regular day for the two.**

But he secretly went off and cheating on Gaysparkle with Ancient and Phantom who were really the same cat but they did not want anyone to know that. He had a split personality!

**Not that surprising but seriously? Cheating on him!?**

One of the half of him was Ancient and the other half was Phantom and they were both in love with Deathstar and now Deathstar was cheating on Gaysparkle by being with Phantom and Ancient and Ancient who was Phantom so he was cheating with two but not really because they were really the same cat!

But if Gaysparkle ever found out it would not be a happy day.

**You think?**

Chocolaterain saw with his special gift powers that his dad was with Deathstar and this kind of grossed him out a little! But he also knew that this could be a potential point of weak for the other dark side because if Gaysparkle ever found out that Deathstar was cheating on him he would totally go crazy and kill Deathstar!

**Yeah, but that doesn't mean he'll be good.**

He ran back to tell his mate Moonshimmer who was really his mother but he did not know this but she kind of went along with it anyway in order to prevent him from being an evil cat. "Hey Moonshimmer!"

**Why are you explaining to us what we already know?**

Moonshimmer was looking sad.

"What is wrong Moonshimmer?" Asked Chocolaterain!

"I am pregnant!" She whined.

**OH MY ENKINDLERS!**

"WHAT? This is great news! Our kits will be the best cats in the entire world and it will be awesome and we can raise them and train them to be fighters and it will be the best ever so why do you look so sad about this?" Chocolaterain said in proud.

"Becaue... YOU ARE MY SON!" She blurbled out.

**FINALLY YOU TELL HIM! YOU MEAN YOU FUCKING HAD SEX WITH HIM!?**

"WHAT? NOOOO!" Chocolaterain could not believe what he was hearing. He did not want to hear it in fact! He covered his ears with his paws and cried onto the ground. "No! Why did you not tell me this before we did it..."

**YEAH! WHY?!**

"I wanted you to be not evil and I thought that by pretending to be your mate that you would not be evil but now something is awesome and I am pregnant with the kits of my own song! What am I going to do? They will be deformed and have eleven toes!" Moonshimmer did not think she could sink so low. She was supposed to be perfect but now something like this had happened to her!

**No one is perfect, and you are the furthest thing from perfection.**

"Have an abort?" Chocolaterain suggested.

**Cats don't have abortions because THEY DONT KNOW HOW!**

Moonshimmer was angry! "NO! I will not do that. You are stupid! We will keep the kits and we will love them no matter how freakish they are!"

**YEAH!**

"Ewwwwww." Chocolaterain walked away to try and think of things that were different than the fact that he was having kits with his own mother! It was really really disgusting.

**Yes. Yes it is.**

Tranquildream came over when she heard. "That is so awful Moonshimmer! I am so sorry that something like this had to happen to you."

"It is okay. This must be some kind of will of StarClan that I would have to do this."

**Starclan: Uh, no you sick fuck. **

But not even her wise words would keep her from feeling very depressed. She sat around until Peep came to comfort her!

"Peep peep!" Said Peep.

"Aww you are so cute." Said Moonshimmer. "Thank you Peep you have made me feel a lot better despite everything."

**Does she even now what it's saying?**

"Um I have a confess to make." Tranquildream said. "Um first of all Jasminedung changed her name to just Jasmine. She did not like the part that made her sound smelly! Because she is not anymore I mean... she is not a zombie anymore so yeah..."

**And?**

"What are you tring to say?" Asked Moonshimmer. She was very curious about where her beloved sister who she loved very much was going with this! It kind of felt like tension and suspense and she waited for the reply.

"Well... I am in love with her! Yes that is right I am in love with Jasmine and we are mates now." Said Tranquildream.

**Good for you! Your mates with a cat your brother was in love with, who also fathered your dads kits.**

"She is a very beautiful cat when she is not a zombie and I really just fell in love with her because of her beautiful beauty. Please do not be mad at me! I guess tom cats are not right for me. I mean ever since Gaysparkle left me with Awesomekit I never wanted to go near another tom cat again and now I have realized that this is because I love SHE CATS!"

**So, Gaysparkle turned you gay.**

Moonshimmer gasped! But she was supportive. Whatevcer made her sister happy was good enough for her. She took in a deep big breath! "I love you so much Tranquildream

**Please not be more incest.**

and if you want to be with another she cat well you can go right on ahead and do that! You are pretty and you deserve someone who is nice and kind to you!" She announced. She felt very proud of herself for being the kind of person that she was who would stick up for someone even when they were doing things that most cat swould not think seemed very normal!

***Yawn***

Jasminedung who was now just known as Jasmine came out from behind and gave her a big kiss. She also playfully gave her a little tiny nip near her hind quarters! Tranquildream looked at her new maid with lovingness and such in her eyes. "Anyhow we have got to tell Awesomekit that he is now going to have two mommies! I bet he will be so happy!"

**I bet he wont give a shit.**

"Speaking of Awesomekit I think that we should make him an apprentice now. By the power invested in me by StarClan I now make him Awesomepaw,

**Has six moons already passed?! What?! Where did the time go!**

and I now make the two of you officially mates!" Moonshimmer said with a very kind smile. She was so nice and knew just what to do to make her sister very happy. She always wanted to make her sister Tranquildream happy because she thought that Tranquildream was very pretty and beautiful and nice but not as much so as herself but still enough to make Moonshimmer love her just the same.

**Boooring.**

"Thank you so much my dear sister!" Tranquildream meowed and she licked Moonshimmer tenderly on the cheek.

"Think nothing of it! I am only here to do what I think is best and this is exactly what I thought would be best for everyone. Anyhow now we have to make a plan about Deathstar."

"Yes."

**Yeah no.**

Chocolaterain spoke up. "Okay! I have an idea! I saw that Deathstar was cheating on Gaysparkle with daddy Phantom and Ancient who are the same thing!"

**You're still with them? After being tricked into mating with your mom? Really?**

"NO! Not Phantom! I loved him!" Cried out Moonshimmer.

**What about Vanillastar? If you loved Phantom why cheat on him?**

She was back to feeling bad again. But she had to carry on despite it so that she could win the battle! "Why will he not love me back? I am beautiful. I am pretty. I am kind and I have a beautiful cresent moon on me like no one else has."

**BECAUSE YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON HIM WITH HIS BROTHER!**

**Did the author just forget this fact? Forget that Chocolaterain is Vanillastars son and that Moonshimmer cheated on Phantom?**

"But anyhow since he is cheating we need to turn Gaysparkle against him. Once Gaysparkle finds out they will break up and when they break up it will make their entire army fall apart!" Chocolaterain meowed. He was very proud of his well thought out plan!

"Yes this is an excellent plan. Tomorrow we strike!" Moonshimmer meowed.

**No! It's 'We strike at dawn!'**

"Yay!" Shouted everyone.

And so they would.

**And they will fail.**

**I'M STILL ALIVE! I'M STILL ALIVE! *Flails arms wildly* Sorry for the delayed update in any stories, M.C and I were taking a short break.**

_Wow very nice reviews a lot this time! Thanks! I am surprise! Any how this chapter has a lot of twists and stuff and is VERY shocking! _

**So far the stuff hasn't been /that/ shocking.**

_I just read the new WARRIORS books so this will have to do with them a little bit. Sorry this is super short I have to go out to get NIGHT WHSPERS And read it before Sign of the Moon comes out! I LOVE LOVE LOVE DOVEPAW! She reminds me of Moonshimmer._

**Dovewing is awesome, Moonshimmer is awful. They are nothing alike.**

Moonshimer one day noticed that Jasmine had been sneaking out at night. She kind of wondered what was going on so she decided to follow him.

**Wait so Jasmine is a guy now?**

She snuck through the forest and looked all around following the scents of Jasmine! She did not like to eb suspicious of someone that her dear sister Tranquildream had liked but none of less she wanted to check it out just to make sure!

**It's less that you're suspicious and more that you need to stick your nose into everything.**

Her whiskers were brushing against the ground but she kept going anyway! She hurt whipers in the distance. She lowered herself even closer to the ground until her pregnant belly was sweeping against it!

**Yeah, forgot, you're pregnant with your sons kits. *Shivers* egh...**

Shockingly she found out where jasmine was. The weird thing was that Jasmine was glowing! It was like she was radio active or something! "What are you doing!"

Jasmine turned around with demons in her eyes! "GET OUT OF HERE!" She said in a devil voice. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

**Possession.**

But Moonshimmer was not scared. "What are you?" She asked.

"I am Demonica!" She yelled. "I have possessed the body of this dead cat!"

**Yep, demonic cat possession. Great.**

"I knew it! I knew something was weird! Get out of here and stop being Jasminedung!

**It's not Jasminedung anymore. It's Jasmine.**

Can't you just let her rot in the ground like dead cats are supposed to? No cats should come back to life unless I make them come back to life as not zombies!" Moonshimmer hissed. She was very displeased with the fact that some ghost cat was going around posessing people.

**Wow, so only you are allowed to resurrect cats. Selfish much.**

Demonica only laughed. "You are a silly silly kitten! Also I will have you know that I am in love with your sister and I will not leave this earth until I can take her with me!"

**Take her Demonica!**

"You came at a really bad time! I have to defeat my evil brother and you are in here just runing everything. You do not seem to understand! But I will not let you get my sister even if I have to take a break from getting rid of Lilyblossom." Moonshimmer did not want to start a fight but she did want to win her battle with words and send Demonica running back to hell or wherever she came from.

**Because Cats know what Hell is.**

"Where do you come from anyway?"

"I come from the Dark Forest!

**Obviously.**

We are gathering and posessing all kinds of cats in order to do our evil work! We have been doing this for a super long time! You can tell which ones are the ones that we posessed because we gave them very dark and evil powers to use!" Demonica explained to her.

**I don't think they ever**

"Now if you will please excuse me I have to get back to your sister! We have some mmm... plans tonight if you know what I mean!"

"EW!" Gasped Moonshimmer. "Leave her alone you evil cat, or I will be forced to use my powers in order to get rid of you." The moon on her forehead began to glow and her eyes began to turn red!

**Isn't Red associated with evil in these kids of stories? And for the love of- she's your sisters mate!**

For a moment Demonica looked a little scared but she quickly got over it. "No! Besides you will not be able to defeat me unless you can first defeat my brother Sin!

***Slams head against desk* You know...I really hate this.**

He is on this Earth somewhere. I do not know where right now but he is posessing the body of some cat fro some reason!

**Probably the same reason you're possessing Jasmine.**

You might be able to find him if you try!"

Moonshimmer suddenly had an inspiration. What if her brother Lilyblossom was not evil at all but was just possessed by Demonica's evil twin brother Sin!

**That would mean that he's been possessed since he was born. I seriously doubt that.**

That would mean that if only she could exercise the demon then everything would work out and she would not have to end up killing her brother or anything! Because she did not want to do that, she thought fighting was bad.

**Wow, what a pussy.**

"Alright I will find your brother and I am going to get rid of him so that I can have my brother back and then I will make sure that you go back to the Dark Forest and all the other demon cats that are possessing all the innocent forest cats will go away!" Moonshimmer meowed.

**Oh of course she'll have the power to do that.**

"So then everyone can live in peace once and for all!"

"Good luck! You will never be able to defeat my brother!" Demonica laughed! And she ran away to go and see Tranquildream.

**I actually don't give a fuck that Jasmine is possessed. So far Demonica hasn't done anything bad. Moonshimmer is just being a bitch because Demonica doesn't share her opinions.**

Moonshimmer was determined! "I must take the challenge!" She exclaimed. "I will not let any of the cats from the Place of No Stars get away with what they are doing. I bet they got Gaysparkle and all of the other cats who are being weird and evil!"

**They aren't being weird, just evil.**

**... Well okay, the cannibalism is weird.**

And with that she ran off to go and start doing a plan.

**Don't you mean start making a plan?**

_To make this longer in case you did not read it I will include my other short story DAY OF THE ORCHIDS! _

**So a segment of a new story is added in?**

_Which is totally awsome and you can review it on the main thing!_

_**Should **_**I read it?**

THE DAY OF THE ORCHIDS!

Gaypaw

**Oh! If it follows Gaysparkle- erm, I mean Gaypaw, than sure! Everyone loves him!**

had always known that there was something special about him. Everyone around him thought that he was so cool!

**I know. Everyone is pretty much in love with you. **

They always seemed to look at him with something burning in their eyes! His gorgeous chocolate fur always glimmered in the sunlight and he looked like something out of a beautiful picture of cats!

**Because cats know what a picture is.**

So one day he walked down to the lake. It was a chilly day in the Springtime but there were still beautiful orchids flowers blooming everywhere! He rolled around in them happily. He always liked to come down to the lake when he was not feeling so great about everything!

He looked at his reflection in the lake and he thought that even himself looked really pretty! "Look at your eyes!" She sighed to himself.

**Oh, are we going to retell that Greek story of Narcissist or whatever his name was? Obviously he doesn't try to kiss his reflection and die though.**

"Why does everyone love you so much? Not that I can not see why... I mean I am very pretty. Still!"

**Because it's your curse. Everyone loves you.**

He began to wonder what was up with himself! He was so attractive to everyone including himself that it was almost too much to believe!

"Maybe I can use this to my advantage." He said. He rolled over again! "I think that maybe people will really start to listen to me if I they all think that I am so pretty. They think I am attractive and so they will want to do things for me!"

**You're a medicine cat, they got to listen to you anyways.**

"Maybe just maybe I can make people fall in love with me!"

**Which is against the Warrior Code.**

He looked down deep inside himself as he stared back at the mirror water! "I have some sort of a super power! How great! How can I put this to my own personal gaining use?"

**Wow, he's pretty selfish.**

His reflection suddenly looking like it was speaking back to him! "No Gaypaw! Love is not meant to be used for evil! It should be used for good not for your own personal gain!"

**Oh God! Moonshimmer! Get out of the water!**

"I can not listen to that!" He said hitting the water with his paw. The ripples rippled his reflection and made him look all crooked and distorted. "I will use my powers for my own gain!"

**You go Gaysparkle!**

That was the day that Gaypaw vowed that he no longer going to be a goody two shoes and get pushed around by everyone and instead he was going to use his love making powers for whatever he wanted!

**I support this revelation.**

_thanks for the good reviewS! they make me fele happy! :) NYA!_

**Nya.**

_p.s I am ignoring the bad rewviews so ha._

**Not a bad idea, but are they all flames or any of them harsh but helpful criticism? **

Moonshimmer rushed back to tell her friends about what she had seen!

**Who's gonna believe her?**

She had to get to Tranquildream before it was too late and she made the mistake of still being mates with Jasmine who was actually an evil cat called Demonica in disguise! She was pantsing as she reached them and she was out of breath for a couple of minutes before she could explain what was ging on!

"Listen to me Tranquildream!" She meowed.

**Don't listen to her, Tequila.**

"There is a big problem with Jasmine. She is actually not Jasmine! I was there when she was a demon cat and she calls herself Demonica! She is in love with you or something like that but she is also really evil and wants to take you back to the Dark Forest with her!"

**So?**

Tranquildream did not seem to want to say anything for a couple of minutes. Suddenly she spoke! "That is fine with me."

**She's okay with it, so leave it alone.**

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Moonshimmer. She had not been expecting to hear this from her beloved sister at all! It seemed like everyone was betraying her all at once and that her whole intire world was falling apart before her eyes! "You can not do this my dear sister. Please stay with me you have to help me deafeat Lilyblossom who is probably actually posessed by an evil demon cat named Sin!"

**You don't know that and let her live her own life! Seriously just because you cheated on your mate doesn't mean you can ruin others love lives too.**

"What is all of this talk about posessing things?" Asked Chocolaterain. "I was once a warrior of the Dark Forest! I know what to do about things like this. Of course I am good now but I still know what is going on. My father is a Dark Forest cat which makes me halfway one of them! Of course I am not evil."

**It doesn't make you half Dark Forest cat. You're a dark forest cat if you're dead and evil.**

"Of course!" Nodded Moonshimmer.

Tranquildream sat down and sighed. "I know that it seems like I am betraying you but you do not understand how I feel like about her.

**Exactly, just ignore her, Tequila. Don't let your sister ruin your life.**

I do not care if she is evil or anything or even that she is not Jasmine! I am just glad that she is in love with me and that is all that matters to me anyway. If she loves me enough to even try and take me back to the Dark Forest with her than I will not refuse my love!"

**This is true love~**

"This is such a shocking and horrible turn of events." Moonshimmer said sadly.

**How is it horrible? It's sweet!**

She drooped her head and looked down at her paws. They were sparkling and glowing with some kind of power! "I do not know what to do about this. I fear that you will get in the way of my quest now!"

**Only if you let her. Seriously, you're taking things to dramatically. **

"What is your quest right now?" Tranquildream asked.

"I have to destroy Sin who is posessing Lilyblossom

**You don't know that. But obviously he is right now.**

**It would be an awesome twist if it turned out that Sin was possessing Moonshimmer, wouldn't it?**

and I also have to destroy Demonica!

**Why do you have to destroy Demonica?**

But you do not want me to destroy her because you are in love with her for some stupid reason.

**Don't insult love!**

I never should have let you become mates with her!

**You can't decide who does or doesn't become mates!**

What a stupid mistake I have made and I never ever make mistakes!" Moonshimmer looked angry for once in her life. She did not like that her plans were being ruined and she did not like that her family was being torn apart.

**It's being torn apart by you. Get over it!**

Tranquildream was suprised at how mad Moonshimmer was getting but she did not care. "You can not destroy Demonica! I will not ever let you! She is my love now and if you try to hurt her!" She stopped and her eyes began to glow with yellow lights! "I will have to hurt YOU first!"

**You go, Tequila! **

Chocolaterain jumped forward to defend his mother.

**You're going to defend the cat that became your mate without telling you she's your mother, or is mothering your kits? Seriously?**

Tranquildream had her claws out now and she was getting ready to have a fight with her own sister!

"Get out of the way Chocolaterain!" Hissed Tranquildream. "I have to settle this with the so called CHOSEN ONE!

**Woot! Questioning the 'chosen one' You go girl!**

Why should you have been the chosen one? I am just as good as you and I have all of the power that you have! Well I can not bring cats back to life but all of the elements are under my command!"

**And she abuses her resurrection powers anyways.**

"Stop it! We can not do this! I will not fight! I am a pacifier!" Screamed Moonshimmer.

**Didn't you start this fight?**

Her fur was prickling and her purple eyes were wide and the moon on her forehead was beginning to glow. Sometimes it did that when there was danger around her!

**Oh, we didn't know.**

***Cough*Mary Sue *Cough***

Tranquildream ran towards Moonshimmer and used her elemental powers! She made weeds and vines grow out of the ground and wrap around Moonshimmer's paws! Moonshimmer struggled to get out of them and she let out a huge rainbow burst of energy that destroyed all of the vines! She looked super mad now!

**Oooh, a rainbow burst. I'm so scared.**

**What is with these people and being obsessed with rainbows?**

"That is it! This is the one time where maybe it is alright to kill someone! It is self defense after all!" Moonshimmer exclaimed.

**You started this fight. **

"No! Do not let go of your virtue!" Said a voice from StarClan!

**Um, just let them kill each other.**

This distracted Moonshimmer and Tranquildream took the moment to jump on her and use fire powers! She had fire coming out of her claws and out of her mouth! It burned Moonshimmer and blood started to run all over her beautiful white coat!

**Not beautiful before, not beautiful now.**

The burns were black and dark red and they were all over her and some of her fur had been scorched off but it grew back in a couple of seconds because she could do that.

**...**

In retality Moonshimmer used mind powers to push away her sister. It knocked Tranquildream into a tree!

**I don't think that would be 'mind powers'. **

But Tranquildream did not stay down for long! She got up and came back fighting! This time she was using wind! It blew Moonshimmer until she cried out!

"No!" She gasped.

"Let me blow you away dear sister!" Tranquildream laughed.

**You go, Tequila!**

But suddenly Chocolaterain got in the way and Tranquildream blew him instead! He was knocked over and he collapsed onto the ground. It was so much blowing that it was as strong as a hurricane! Flying up into the air Chocolaterain gasped.

"You can not hurt Moonshimmer she is going to have kits!"

"Yes she is going to have stupid little incect kits! So what? You two are gross for doing it with each other anyhow! You are stupid too!" Tranquildream cried.

**I agree with Tranquildream. It was gross. Moonshimmer should have known better.**

Moonshimmer was fed up with all of this so she leaped into the air and landed with claws out on her sister's back! Blood splattered all over the place and she pulled out chunks of flesh! It was a morbid sight!

**Not really.**

"Take that! Some sister you turned out to be! You are no better than Lilyblossom!" She wailed.

**You're the one that's no better. You're trying to split up a pair of mates that are happy with each other.**

Tranquildream collapsed onto the ground under her sister panting heavily. "Your right. I am no better than Lilyblossom!" She said sadly.

**You and Lillyblossom rock! It's Moonshimmer who sucks.**

She felt ashamed of herself for the way that she had acted.

"You should be ashamed." Moonshimmer scolded. "Are you done being stupid now?"

"Yes" Sighed Traqnuildream.

**But Moonshimmer isn't.**

"Good. So tonight we strike and try to get Lilyblossom unposessed!" Moonshimmer yowled.

"OKAY!" Everyone agreed.

**So quick to being brainwashed.**

Meanwhile on the bad side of things

**The bad and good**

Deathstar kept cheating on Gaysparkle with Ancient who was also Phantom. He thought that he was cheating on Gaysparkle with two cats but it was really actually only one!

**So Deathstar doesn't know or does know?**

Gaysparkle did not know yet that this was going on but he did kind of think that it was weird that Deathstar kept going out at night when he was supposed to be asleeping.

But this time he decided to sneak out. And woke up Gaysparkel!

**Uh oh.**

"hmmm" Muttered Gaysparkle. He opened one pretty green eye and noticed that Deathstar was leaving. He did not ask where he was going he just stayed.

He followed Deathstar until they reached a hollow where Gaysparkle saw Ancient.

And Ancient and Deathstar started kissing!

**Impossible for cats.**

"No! Not my Xanfor!" Whispered Gaysparkle in horror.

With tears in his eyes he ran away. He saw Ivoryday who was a warrior of EmeraldClan. They had known each other when they were both apprentices.

**So is Deathstar clan leader of Emerald of Sapphire clan?**

"Ivoryday do you love me?" He asked with crying.

"Yes!" She replied in momotome like she was in a trance.

**Obviously it's not natural love.**

"Kiss me!" He cried.

She kissed him and they kissed for a while.

"My mate is cheating on me!" Gaysparkle complained.

**So cheat on your mate.**

"that's horrible! Hey why are you so evil? You were nice when you were an apprentice?" Ivoryday meowed.

"Well it all started on the Day of the Orchids..."

**Capitalizing it for reference of her other story.**

He told her his entire story and she looked very interested.

With love in her voice she whispered to him. "Do not worry I am never going to give you up!"

**You should give up on him though.**

Suddenly out of the darkness came a figure so terrying that it made every thing go even darker.

"It has been a while has it not?" Said the figure.

**Who is it?**

Gaysparkle squinted and then gasped. "Wait a moment... I know who you are!"

**I really wanna know who it is. Is it Moonshimmer? Screech? Phantom? Demonica?**

CLIFFHANGER!

**Yes. Cliffhanger.**

_**WAH! My computer crashed when I had this finished but not saved! I had to redo this. I swear, I get computer issues on this story more than any other story!**_

_I am so glad that you guys like the story. Also to the people calling me a troll ugghhh! _

**Are you a troll? I can't tell anymore.**

_For the millionth time I am NOT a troll! That's just stupid._

**And M.C isn't an antisocial, short, Grouchy Mc. Grouchpants. **

_Besides I read that trolls were people who post icky gross things and yell and insult people and play mean jokes on people. I AM NOT THAT! THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE! am not a mean person at all._

**With how this story is and the childish elements (And the failure to get a proper rating. Seriously its rated K and it has RAPE, CANABALISM, VIOLENCE, RAPE.) it's hard to tell if you're being honest or not.**

Gaysparkle had recognized who the new cat was!

**Is this new cat going to get a name?**

Ivoryday ducked behind him because she noticed that he was afraid but she actually did not recognize the cat herself because she had not known the whole gang of them when she was an apprentice! Anyhow now this cat was supposed to be dead so he did not know what he was doing back! He was not a zombie or anything!

**Blame Moonshimmer. All resurrections are her fault.**

It was... Screepaw! Or he was also called Screech

**TOTALLY CALLED IT!**

which was actually his name right now. He looked super angry and had grown a whole lot bigger since the last time he had been around the forest! His blue fur now had black stripes all through it and he had claws made of bones on the paw that was pure black.

**He looks evil. Lets hold a betting pool to tell if he is evil!**

"What are you doing here?" Stammered Gaysparkle. "I was told that you had died!

**Did you forget? Moonshimmer revives everyone she likes or who is dumb enough to be loyal to her.**

I was also told that you had given your approval for me to be with Tranquildream and uhhh if you came to take that back... its okay because I already dumped her."

**Bad choice of words there.**

Screech growled. "Where is she? Where is my Tranquildream! I will tear apart the entire forest just to get her back!"

**Obsessed much?**

"I dunno! Seriously though what are you doing alive? You were for real dead! I was even told that not even Moonshimmer – miss goody two shoes with all the power of StarClan –

**Go Gaysparkle! Call her out on the truth!**

could not bring you back to life!" Gaysparkle was so confused. He had seen cats come back from the dead before but never quite like this!

**Nope, never seen a cat come back to life without MoonBitch around.**

"My life was restored by StarClan because I am on a mission!" Meowed Screech. "I have to stop Tranquildream from making some big mistakes and I have to help Moonshimmer and all of my other friends stop Lilyblossom. I also have to avenge myself!"

**Avenge yourself. Woot!**

Gaysparkle was still wierded out! "Okay well I guess that kind of makes a little bit of sense but whatever. They are not here!"

**So you can leave now.**

"Wait a moment what happened while I was gone? What are you doing in this clan you do not belong here, you are the medicine cat of a totally different Clan!" Screech said with suspicious.

**Have you forgotten that Gaysparkle already spent most of his time in your camp?**

"Uhhh... Wow StarClan does not keep you very informed. Have you been hiding beneath a starry heaven rock all this time or something?

**Apparently he did. Did he forget already that Gaysparkle joined his clan?**

I am..." He wanted to say evil but then he decided that he had an idea and a plan that he was going to put into place. "... A transfer from one Clan to this one. Is that not the greatest?"

**Come on, only an idiot would believe that.**

"Oh. Okay." Screech shrugged.

**Apparently Screech is an idiot.**

"Anyhow I am off to get revenge now. Good luck with whatever she cat that is! Though I am mad that you dumped Tranquildream and broke her heart." He ran away!

**So, at least he didn't die in front of her twice like you.**

Gaysparkle breathed a big sigh of relief and went back to making out with Ivoryday!

**Totally forgot about Ivoryday.**

Screech looked back for a moment. "Wait a minute I thought that medicine cats are not supposed to have mates!"

**Pot. Kettle. Black.**

"You are one to mention something about that seeing as how you are the one who had kits with Tranquildream who is also a medicine cat!" Gaysparkle growled.

**You tell him!**

"Uh. You are right. Forget I ever said anything!"

And he walked away.

**I think Screech came back stupider.**

Moonshimmer was glad that she had been able to patch things up with her sister Tranquildream!

**I feel bad for Tequila now.**

Even though it still seemed like Tranquildream was going to put up a fuss when they had to go and kill Demonica. She could just not get over the crush that she had!

**Crush? CRUSH? Did you forget that they are MATES? It's not a crush! The two are in love! Oh my Enkindlers? What? So if you can't have a mate your sister can't have one? Seriously? Get over yourself.**

All of the sudden out from the branches popped Screech!

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing here!" Moonshimmer was so suprised that she thought she might faint!

**Faint.**

"You are supposed to be dead!"

**Cat's don't stay dead for long.**

"I am here because StarClan sent me here!" He seemed to hesitate when he mentioned that it was StarClan that had sent him!

**Obviously he must be evil.**

"I am supposed to come here and help you with stuff. I am bigger better and too much for any cat to handle now! You should see all of the skills that I have! With my claws I added special bone claws that cut very deep! As you can see I had to make a lot of major modifications but now I am one hundred percent the best warrior that the forest will know and have ever known!"

**That I might agree on.**

Moonshimmer did not agree with this. She knew that in reality she was the best warrior that the forest had and ever would had!

**LOL NOPE! Get over yourself! **

**Sheesh is it just me or did Moonshimmer become more narcissistic since the last chapter?**

But she was not about to start an argument with Screech over it because she did not want to have to fight another person that she liked again for the second time in such a short amount of time!

**Get over it.**

"Wow that is a lot of interesting stuff!" She agreed. "I am glad that StarClan sent me someone to help me but I really did not need the help.

**Apparently you do. I mean you mated with your son, are pregnant with his kits, have to have everything be about you, can't let your sister be happy- oh wait, were you talking about help with the Lillyblossom issue?**

You know how much I can do! Uhh do not tell me that StarClan gave you powers too?" She really hoped not!

**Why? Because you wont be the most special cat out there anymore? **

"I have no powers but that does not stop me from being an incredible warrior!" Screech replyed. "Now tell me where Tranquildream is! I want to see her again!"

**Let him see her.**

"Uh oh!" Meowed Moonshimmer.

"What do you mean uh oh?" Screech said.

**Moonshimmer. Don't. Let Tranquildream tell him herself.**

"I do not want to make you feel bad or anything but Tranquildream recently found out that she does not like tom cats anymore. Instead she likes she cats! I am sorry about that Screech but that is the way that it is now!" Moonshimmer meowed to him. She hated having to break him the news because Tranquildream and Screech had once been so good together!

**Oh Enkindlers! Moonshimmer! Shut up!**

"NO!" Screech cried out. "This is the worst thing ever!"

**Yes it is.**

For a moment Moonshimmer thought that she could see his eyes glowing and it sent shivers down her spine! All of a sudden he looked very angry and almost a little bit evil. His fur had gone spiky and his eyes really were glowing this time! His teeth were very sharp and he growled!

**Aren't cat teeth already very sharp?**

He stormed off into the woods until he found Tranquildream!

"Tranquildream it is me Screech! I have come home! Please love me again! Do not let what Moonshimmer said be true!" Screech meowed.

**Please don't break his heart.**

"I am sorry Screepaw but it is true! I do not love you anymore and in fact I do not want to see you around! It is too painful for me and besides you are dead and not alive anymore. I can not love a tom cat and especially not a dead tom cat!" She replied.

**But didn't you agree to have an affair with him while he was dead?**

"But I am not all dead! Really! I came back to life! Look at me!" Screech yowled. He only seemed to grow more and more angry with every moment!

**Don't blame him.**

"You kind of look evil if you ask me! Your fur is all poofy and your eyes are glowing red! I will bet that you are evil are you not?" Tranquildream was being very cold and rejecting him completely!

**Wow, Moonshimmer's bitchiness rubbed off on her.**

Screech was not about to take this kind of rejection lightly! "Are you kidding me? All I ever did was love you more than anything else in the whole world even though our love was something that was forbidden! That is it Tranquildream... YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

**GO SCREECH! *Wears cheerleading outfit* Woot!**

And suddenly he leaped on Tranquildream and sliced her throat open before she had a chance to even react or use her powers! Blood spilled onto the ground and Tranquildream landed with a huge thud on the carpet of the forest!

**You are in a far better place now, Tequila.**

Moonshimmer came just in time to see this.

"TRANQUILDREAM NO!"

**TRANQUILDREAM YES!**

**Last chapter everyone!**

_LOL! HI GUYS! I couldn't just leave you hanging without the ending to the story so I will give it to you! IN JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! WOO!_

**You kind of lied to us there. We haven't gotten those 'last few chapters' yet.**

Time was completely still.

**What, Ultear, is this your doing?**

No one breathed. An enormous cry of no echoed through the night air and everyone could hear it even over in the other clans!

**"Did Moonshimmer find out she fucked something else up?"**

**"Probably."**

Even you could hear it and your just reading the story.

***Blinks* Uh...*Strains to listen* I didn't hear anything. *Checks again.* Nope.**

Anyway it was so loud that all across the world people were waking up or if they were not asleep they were looking at the sky and wondering where the cry of no was coming from!

**WE GET IT! IT WAS LOUD!**

"I BROKE A CLAW!"

**Oh boohoo.**

**Wait...**_**That**_** was what the cry was?! Not Moonshimmer seeing her sister get killed?**

The clan shivered in fear! The cry came from Gaysparkle who got really mad when he broke a nail.

**A broken nail is a very bad thing. I think.**

They all feared him when he was angry!

**Apparantly.**

**Hey, where's Deathheart/Deathstar/Lilyblossom? Haven't seen him in a while.**

He seemed to recently be really mad too. What was up with him?

**He found out the cat he's obsessed with was cheating on him.**

Ivoryday dared to try to find out why Gaysparkle was in such a bad mood!

**Deathstar.**

She was risking a lot but they had to know!

**Curiosity killed the cat, Ivoryday.**

**You're a cat.**

"Go on Ivoryday ask him!" Someone meowed and nudged her towards Gaysparkle who was hunched over and fuming. There was a little bit of steam coming out of the top of his head! But not really.

**But yes really.**

"Uhhh... Gaysparkle, what is wrong?" She asked. "Are you OK? You seem to be having a really bad day and we are all kind of worried about you!"

**I've said it before and I'll say it again, their speech doesn't sound natural at all.**

Gaysparkle stared at the ground. Ivoryday tried to get a good look at his face but he turned away. She heard the sound of crying! "Uhh... Gaysparkle?"

**Comfort him! Quick!**

"Leave me alone!" Gaysparkle yowled.

He turned around with his eyes big and anime and filled with tears! Ivoryday stepped back just in case he tried to hurt her.

"Gaysparkle? Why are you crying!" She asked.

**Comfort him!**

"B-b-b-because! My beloved Xanfor does not love me anymore! That is why!" He sobbed. Tears were getting all over the place! "Are my powers not working?! Am I not pretty enough?! This is not a happy day!"

**Powers? Wait, we already knew it wasn't natural.**

"Uhm Gaysparkle who in StarClan's name is Xanfor?" Ivoryday exclaimed.

**Deathstar.**

"Oh! I did not mean to say Xanfor. Deathstar! That is who I was talking about."

"Oh well I knew that but why do you not just you know kill him or something?" She said to him.

**Good idea.**

Gaysparkle looked up like he suddenly had a lightbulb over his head. "That is it! Ivoryday! You are a genus! Haha! If I kill him I will have revenge for my broken heart plus I get the entire Clan all to myself and it will be ME who rules the whole forest! ME!"

**And Gaysparkle went Axe-Crazy**

"I - ok. Look everybody! I did it. I cheered up Gaysparkle. We are safe!" Ivoryday said to the crowd.

**Go Ivoryday!**

**You know, I actually like it when we're following Gaysparkle or Deathstar instead of Moonshimmer.**

They all cheered but it was very half hearted.

Then they heard a laugh that started as a chuckle and it was coming from Gaysparkle. It started really low and slow and then it rose and suddenly he was laughing like Kira from Death Note!

**And cats watch anime apparently.**

**Also:**

**DON'T COMPARE GAYSPARKLE TO LIGHT!**

"Listen up my little darlings!" He shouted to everybody in the crowd of the clans of SapphireClan and DiamondClan that were now one big Clan.

**What about Emeraldclan?**

"It is time for the phoenix to rise from the ashes! I run the show now and you are going to listen to me and love me!"

"I LOVE YOU GAYSPARKLE!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

**Everyone loves Gaysparkle. Face it.**

"Thank you! You are all going to be my army now and when Deathstar gets back we are all going to ambush him and tear his head from his gorgeous body and feed it to the birds!" Gaysparkle announced very flamingly!

**Is he on fire?**

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR KITS!" Someone shouted.

**Okay this is getting a little creepy.**

Everyone looked back and saw Sunsetshine standing there and they looked at him like he was crazy and weird!

**Wait, so he's a he now? **

**Well, he can have Gaysparkles kits since he's able to flip from female to male.**

He looked embarrassed and looked down at the ground in shame.

Even Gaysparkle stared at him for a second.

**Even he's creeped out.**

"... Alright! Well everybody stand at the ready. The very second that my so-called mate gets back here we are going to attack him and make sure he does not live to see another tomorrow!"

**You mean live to see another day.**

"YAY!"

"Nobody tell him about this and warn him or anything for real. OK?" Gaysparkel added.

"OK!"

**He is just so hard to disobey.**

But there was one cat in the crowd who did not say ok. It was a cat whose name was Angelspirit!

**Who is probably a goody two shoes like Moonshimmer. **

And she had a crush on Deathstar and she was not going to let Gaysparkle kill the cat she loved.

**You mean she doesn't love Gaysparkle?**

Quietly she sneaked out of the crowd and went to go and find him. She ran into the forest and kept running until she finally saw him in the distance! He was eating the body of another cat for a snack like he usually did. She swooned!

**Because nothing is more swoon inducing than cannibalism. **

"Deathstar my lord!" She said. "I have grave news from the camp! The one called Gaysparkle wishes to kill you and he has the whole clan rallied behind him!"

**"I call bullshit. Gaysparkle wouldn't do that."**

"WHAT!" Roared Deathstar.

"Also I love -!"

**Bad timing for a love confession.**

Angelspirit sadly did not get to say that she loved him because Deathstar bit her head off and ate it!

**How did he open his mouth that wide?**

It was crunchy especially the skull part and he took a moment to savor the delicacy of the brains.

**Ew...**

"How dare my perfect and handsome mate betray me!?" He growled.

**You're not going to believe her are you?**

His eyes were turning colors every second! "I will destroy him!"

**He's got a whole clan, you just have...you.**

Suddenly Deathstar felt really good. Not like he felt fine but he felt good like his sister Moonshimmer. "Huh?" He exclaimed.

"Allow me to explain." Said a voice.

**Voice, go back to Max.**

Deathstar whipped around and saw a shadowy black cat whose eyes were as blue as the sky and the water and blue pebbles! "Who are you?!" He said. His voice was high pitched! He sounded like a squeaky little kit.

**Way to lose your badassness.**

Deathstar did not know what was wrong with himself. Suddenly everything he remembered about when he was evil seemed terrible to him!

**Great. Nope. Nope. Nope.**

"My name is Sin. I am a demon from the Dark Forest!

**Of course he's a demon.**

I have been using your little meat suit to further our plans of domination of the forest!

**You mean he's been possessed since he was a kit.**

In fact there are lots of us who have been using cats for our plans. It was me and my twin sister Demonica who came up with it first though! Mostly me.

**Mastermind. **

Anyway I came here because I can not let your stupid feelings get in the way of our plans!"

**Feelings aren't stupid! Strike the right cord and the person can drown in them!**

He shouted. "Gaysparkle is one of us and you cannot destroy him! That would be completely counter productive to our plans. That is all!"

**So Gaysparkle is possessed? Or is he a demon?**

"Hey wait!" Deathstar tried to protest but Sin jumped back inside of him.

**I just imagined him jumping in through the mouth.**

He felt evil again and he laughed. "Alright I will not destroy Gaysparkle... Not yet anyway! But I can not go back to camp while everyone is waiting there to attack me. Hmmm... I know!"

**Idea! Idea time!**

He suddenly had the idea! "I will go find my sister Moonshimmer and convince her that I have turned good and then she will let me stay with her and then I can convince her to help me get Gaysparkle to stop being stupid and love me again!"

**Knowing her, she'll believe it.**

It was the perfect plan and he was proud that he himself thought of it! He was a little weirded out that he was basically being controlled by an evil demon cat but at the same time it did not really matter because he was evil too or at least he thought he was evil anyway!

**You are evil. Don't deny it.**

He went off in search of his sister Moonshimmer and he pretended to be hurt so that he could get sympathy from her. He laughed evily to himself. Soon the forest would belong to him! Just as soon as he got rid of everyone who got in his way! And he did not plan on for real letting Gaysparkle get away with betraying him but he kept his thoughts closed off so Sin would not see them! He just would get someone else to destroy Gaysparkle and then no one would stand in his way!

**I'm at your side no matter what!**

"Well everyone," Spades begins, standing up and stretching, "We had a nice run. Story is over, unless she makes more chapters that is."

She pulled out a list from her cloak pocket and unfolded it, "Damn...this is long..." she whispered to herself before smiling. "I want to give thanks to everyone who followed us; Thank you CommanderNightmare, ScipioPB, MuaMeow1, llFullForcell, Hairy Tail, Brighteyes of Thunderclan, Contrary to Popular Belief 3, Wolfclaw of Mountainclan, The World is Alive, Tansyheart, 8Hollysplash8," she said folding the list back up.

"Also, thank you to everyone who isn't mentioned that read through this story but never reviewed. Thank you to everyone. If you're still interested in our reviews, we have several other stories," She said pulling out a different list, "Feel free to read M.C's crossover galore story Face the Strange must Burn. Or our story Attack on Titan High School just Burnt Down."

She does a slight bow, "Thank you. Bye!" With that she made a mad dash out of the room.

"**WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yells Dragon, running after Spades.**


End file.
